


Boys will be boys

by kekec_in_rozle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM Scene, Belts, Canes, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding Crops, Self-Harm, Sounding, Spanking, Spoons, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekec_in_rozle/pseuds/kekec_in_rozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Peter love to spank their boyfriends. Luckily for them the boys don't mind it all that much - unless it's for punishment. Just another spanking story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not beta read and english is not my first language.

Stiles was sitting at the dining table pushing his food around and trying not to fidget. He really didn’t want a repeat of his morning punishment. Derek wasn’t kidding when he said that he wouldn’t be holding back.

 

And speaking of the bastard, he was sitting at the head of the table with a satisfied smirk on his stupid face, watching Stiles like a hawk. Waiting for him to screw up.

 

Stiles scowled at his food and impaled a piece of broccoli with all his might. Unfortunately for him, the movement caused him to shift in his chair and land on a particularly sore spot. Without meaning to, he leapt in the air, swearing and massaging the tender flesh.

 

“That’s one, Stiles.” said Derek in a deceivably bored tone, while chewing on his steak.

 

Damn it!

 

This was all Jackson’s fault!! At least he could comfort himself with the thought that Jackson was probably way sorer then him right now. Because Derek might not hold back when dealing out punishments – but Peter, well Peter was in a category all of his own.


	2. The origin story - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at how everything started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This chapter turned up a lot more intense than I intended - but it's not my fault - Peter made me do it. 
> 
> Other notes ….. Let’s see… oh yeah, everything that happened in this story was a beforehand negotiated scene between Peter, Jackson and Derek. The only one in the dark here is Stiles and he catches up pretty quickly. Soo…
> 
> What else…oh yeah, feedback and positive criticism are always welcome here. :)

It all started that afternoon…. no screw that! It started way before that. 

It started innocently enough with a dinner invitation from Peter and Jackson. Stiles protested and begged Derek to cancel the smarmy meal, but the Alpha was unmovable and after more than a year together, Stiles had finally come to recognize when a war was lost before the battle even begun.

So he bit his lips, dressed smartly and parked his ass in Derek’s car at precisely half past seven. Derek checked him out with a critical eye and nodded his approval which – fuck you – Stiles was an adult and even if he didn’t act it most of the time, he could pretend for the duration of the evening. Probably.

When they arrived at the house and after they finished their aperitifs and small talk they relocated to the dining table for the main course – which, dealing with three werewolves involved way to much undercooked meat in Stiles’ opinion. He made a face but when Derek looked at him with his eyebrows of doom, he just smiled back and thanked Peter for the delicious meal – because he was an adult!

From there on the dinner progressed as expected with Peter subtly insinuating that he would make a much better Alpha. Derek, always a man of few words, glowering at him and Stiles leaping at his defense, snarking at Peter as if there was no tomorrow. 

In between the pauses, Jackson put in his two cents, mocking Stiles ability or inability to play sports while Stiles responded by insulting the other boys intelligence. Yeah, for them the high school antagonism never really went away. All in all a typical meal for them.

That is until desert time come around, when the conversation shifted from bantering to the latest treat that plagued Beacon Hill. Stiles was explaining the forensic findings when Jackson made a rather crude remark about Stiles’ father and his ability to do his job.

Stiles froze for a moment in disbelief. Even if Jackson and he were never friends, they respected and never overstepped the line of dragging their parents or partners into it. At least not like this. He was gearing up to give Jackson a piece of his mind when Peter intervened. 

The older beta rose violently, sending his chair scattering to the floor and grabbed Jackson by the scruff of the neck, lifting him to his feet before slamming him down to the table. 

“Apologize!” 

Jackson tried to stand up but Peters hold on his neck coupled with his superior strength and higher position made it impossible. Frustrated and humiliated Jackson snarled and shifted to his beta form in a last attempt to free himself. Peter just looked at him in disappointment. He didn’t even have to break a sweat to keep Jackson in place.

Stiles, who was by now also on his feet, took a step forward to stop Peter, because yeah Jackson was a jerk but that was nothing new and it certainly didn’t warrant this kind of reaction, when the older beta drew back his free hand and delivered a sound spank to Jackson exposed behind followed by another and another.

After a couple of moments of stunned paralysis, Stiles begun to move again only to be stopped by Derek’s arm around his waist. Confused, he looked up at his boyfriend, begging him with his eyes to do something, to stop this madness. Derek just shook his head and motioned to Stiles to look back toward the couple, where Peter was still spanking Jackson soundly while the other boy fought him with everything he had.

As the shock finally begun to recede, Stiles started to really take in the scene. Jackson was bend over the table with Peter’s powerful hand kipping him in place and no amount of clawing and bucking managed to help him move and escape the punishment. Because this is what this was. A corporal punishment. 

Seeing Jackson abused like this stirred some old and conflicting feelings in Stiles. On one hand, his gut reaction was that this was wrong and it needed to be stopped – on the other hand …. On the other hand, it reminded him of the time he witnessed a boy being spanked by his father and his shame, when the first thing he did coming home was masturbate to the thought of red, stingy buttocks and tear streaked cheeks. 

He really didn’t know how he felt about that until he noticed that Jackson was only fighting with his upper body. Below the waist he was staying perfectly still and even pushing back against the spanks a little.  
The tight jeans that Jackson wore that evening clad his ass as a second skin leaving nothing to the imagination. The round globes stretched the fabric to the limit and Stiles observed with morbid fascination the meaty skin compress under the brutal assault only to bounce right back, awaiting the next slap. 

Stiles wondered absently if, considering the werewolf healing factor, the spanking had any real effect on Jackson. His gaze moved from the abused ass to Jackson face and yeah… the other boy was still fighting, but he slipped back to his human form with his eyes and mouth firmly shut as if he was stopping himself from crying out. 

From there on every moral doubt he had dissipated and his imagination run free. 

He imagined Jackson, always proud and in your face, being held down against his will while his ass was being spanked. Feeling like a naughty boy with his ass turning from pink to red as the capillaries under the skin burst open. He could almost feel the flesh heating up under Peter’s merciless ministrations.

Stiles didn’t dare to even imagine in what kind of pain Jackson was. From the first powerful blow Peters hand hadn’t slowed down or paused even once. What’s more Stiles could tell that the hits were getting heavier, becoming louder and louder in the silent room. 

Suddenly in Stiles mind Peter and Jackson faded away and in their place appeared Derek and Stiles.

Stiles lying hopeless on the table, while Derek administered the just and deserved punishment to the boys already abused buttocks. The spanks alternating between his left and right cheek increasing from painful to intolerable until …. Until….

He must have made some kind of noise because Derek’s hand tightened on his waist and he was suddenly back in his place, spotting a half hard cock and reeking of arousal.

“Shhh….” Murmured Derek in Stiles’ ear sending shivers down his spine. “Watch,” he exhaled. His hot breath caressing Stiles’ neck while his free hand innocently brushed against his erection. Stiles’ hips jerked involuntarily, chasing the friction, but there was nothing. Not that this stopped his arousal, quite the contrary…

Meanwhile on the table Jackson had stopped his struggling and was now lying very still. His face turned to the table. His hands bailed in fists in front of him. Peter seemed decided to get some kind of reaction out of Jackson and was delivering a series of quick smacks on the same spot the last one of which so powerful that it propelled Jackson forward and elicited a pained groan from him. Stiles noticed shockingly that, that was the first sound the young werewolf made from the beginning of his ordeal.

“Apologize!” growled Peter, with a hint of sharp teeth as his now clawed hand dug in Jackson neck. 

Stiles wanted to say that it was okay, that be didn’t need an apology, but somehow, in the back of his mind he knew that it wasn’t his place. So he just looked at Jackson prone form and silently encouraged him to speak, but the other boy remained stubbornly silent.

After what felt like an eternity, Peter sighed and released his hold on the boy, taking a step back. 

“Very well then.” he said in a resigned voice and Stiles breathed in relief that it was finally over even as some part of him wanted it to continue. Then Peter said in a stern voice: “Assume the position.” and fuck, he was done for.

That was something straight out of a porn movie to which Stiles came ridiculously fast in high school and then never re-watched again for fear about what that said about him.

Meanwhile, maybe in a last ditch of defiance, Jackson stayed unmovable where he was. Stiles expected Peter to go nuts, but the other man just shook his head and kicked Jackson feet apart.

“Do I have to go fetch the special toy to make you comply?” he asked sweetly then barked: “In position! Now!”

Whatever the special toy was it must have been pretty terrible because it spurred Jackson to change position immediately. His hands uncurled and stretched forward gripping the edge of the table, he spread his legs apart and arched his back so that his bottom jutted out like it was begging to be punished. 

Peter nodded and begun slowly moving behind Jackson from left to right looking at the young man with critical eye. Stiles had no clue what was going on until he realized that Peter was making Jackson wait for the punishment to begin. It was nerve wrecking. And if Stiles was filling it, he couldn’t imagine what was going through the other boys head. Except that he kind of did. As before and without his conscious consent he traded places with Jackson.

He was once again lying on the table, this time immobilized by his own choice, sticking his throbbing rump out for everyone to see, while he waited for the second part of his punishment to commence.  
“I wonder,” said Peter caressing Jackson jeans clad ass. “How red is your fanny right now? Judging from the heat emanating through the trousers I would say very. But then again – with werewolf healing… no matter, we will find out soon enough. ” 

He gave Jackson one last loving pat before stepping away. 

“Now, how are we going to leave an impression? Because the way you disrespected Stiles’ father warrants something more than my hand, don’t you agree?”

The werewolf stayed tense and silent. Peter circled the table, stepping in Jackson line of sight and looked the other intensely in the eyes before nodding to himself. He stepped left to pick up a long and sturdy wooden spoon, which was placed there at the beginning of the meal and never used. Jackson went even stiller while his hands gripped the table with more force.

“Yes, I think this will do.” the beta uttered as he lovingly caressed the spoon before slapping his palm several times. Jackson shifted nervously from foot to foot when he lost sight of Peter, which earned him a sharp blow. 

“Position!” barked Peter and the young wolf quickly readjusted his stance. 

“Now,” said Peter tapping Jackson’s ass lightly. “Let me see.” he whispered to himself as he minutely corrected the others position with the wooden handle. “I want your ass at just the right height for this. Just like … this! Perfect. Now, you better not move or there will be hell to pay.”

He took a step back and swung a couple of practicing moves until he was satisfied with the result and then without warning brought the spoon down with all his force. 

Jackson surprisingly almost managed not to move, but apparently, that wasn’t enough for Peter. He brought the spoon down four more times in quick succession. The sound of the wooden implement hitting the young man ass reverberating through the otherwise silent room. 

“Now once again, without the ballerina impersonation, please.”

The older beta begun to swung the spoon relentlessly, never striking the same spot twice in a row and never with the same force. 

Stiles would have felt shame at the way he was standing there in Derek’s embrace getting more and more turned on as Jackson was closer and closer to tears but he just couldn’t. He had never been this aroused in his entire life. 

Jackson breath was coming in sorter intervals mixed with an occasional hiccup signaling the inevitable tears. He was close, but so was Stiles.

Just as he thought that this was this Peter paused, taking a moment to inhale deeply. Stiles watched as Jackson gripped the table even harder, if that was possible, and then the older beta moved with lightning speed the blows merging together, making Stiles unable to distinguish between different strikes. 

Not that he could. Because at the same time Peter renewed his attack, Derek put his free hand on Stiles’ erection and pressed. 

Stiles vision went black for a moment. He moaned loudly and obscenely while Derek stroked him through the jeans. As if Stiles’ enjoyment gave Jacksons permission the other man hiccups were more frequent and intense. They were getting closer. The both of them. 

Stiles was fast approaching his climax in pleasure as Jackson approached his release in pain. 

He was there, just a little more and…. and then everything stopped. Derek’s hand was gone leaving him hanging on the brink of an orgasm. 

Stiles opened his eyes, which immediately zeroed on Jackson. He found him unmoving his head raised, eyes wide open and unfocused. Seems whatever high he was chasing it had been denied.

“Not so fast boy.” murmured Peter. He stretched over Jackson, patting him on his sweaty head.  
“Now are you ready to apologize to your friend?”

Jackson said nothing – he just turned his head, exposing his neck to the older guy. Peter kissed it and then moved away. 

The Jock moved his head and looked toward Stiles. He studied his face and then he checked out the state of Stiles’ tented pants. With a smirk, that wasn’t really there he said: “I am sorry I insulted your father.”

Stiles could only nod.

Jackson turned his head to Peter as if to say ‘there, happy now?’

Peter chuckled. “That was very succinct as apologies go. But I guess it will have to do. Now drop those pants we are still not done here.”

The boy glared at Peter who only glared back. “Do you really want to challenge me on this?”

Jackson obviously didn’t because he unbuttoned his jeans, lowering them slowly, taking care not to chaff the deep red almost purple skin.

“All the way down. On second thought take them off. Shoes and socks too.”

Jackson complied but not before, he sent Peter another glare. 

Stiles avidly followed the ham of Jacksons shirt rising as the other man bent over to strip naked. Jackson pert ass-cheeks were a deep red color, but Stiles could already see the skin slowly healing itself, its color becoming lighter almost pinkish.

Once he was done, Jackson wasted no time and before Peter could even order him to, he bent down, back in position. From his point of view, Stiles had now the undisturbed sight of Jackson’s dick and it surprised him that it was slightly hard in neat contrast with his buttocks that were quivering slightly. 

Stiles idly wondered how it was possible to be aroused, in pain and scared – all at the same time. The boys mind started going in circles, trying to solve this mystery so it wasn’t surprising that it took him a moment to realize that his vantage view point has changed slightly. Derek had shifted his hold on him and now they were standing chest to chest.

“Okay?” whispered Derek, kissing Stiles on the lips. The human could only nod.  
“If at any time you want to go, all you have to do is say it. You understand?” the wolf whispered in his ear, sending another shiver down his spine. This time the shiver didn’t stop at his back, but traveled down to his bottom, morphing in a kind of tingling sensation making Stiles involuntarily clench his ass-cheeks. He nodded again.

“Good. Now watch Peter and his boy. Don’t take your eyes away from them for a second.” murmured Derek, hugging him closer.

Stiles turned his attention back to the pair. Jackson hadn’t moved and inch and Peter seemed to be studying him while patting his leg with the spoon. Stiles suspected that they eavesdropped on their entire conversation.

“Now then boy, why don’t you tell us why you deserve this extra punishment?” 

Jackson tried to talk but the words got stuck in his dry throat. Peter moved quickly and picked up a glass, making Jackson swallow a couple mouthfuls of water. 

When the young wolf signaled that he had enough Peter straightened but didn’t more from his spot in front of Jackson.

“Now where were we?” asked Peter in an indifferent voice. “Ah yes, extra punishment. Go on, we are all ears.”

“I disrespected you in your own house and in front of your Alpha. I was disagreeable and antagonistic toward our guests and I didn’t follow your instructions regarding my punishment immediately.” 

“Well said.” agreed Peter, lifting the spoon so that it was centimeters from Jackson face. “Now kiss the instrument of your punishment.”

Jackson didn’t hesitate. He moved with practiced ease of someone that had done this multiple times. He leaned forward and tenderly kissed the wooden instrument. Satisfied Peter circled the table and tenderly caressed Jackson naked ass with the spoon.

At the same time, Derek lovingly caressed his boyfriends’ ass bringing the tingling sensation back, only now it was ten times stronger. Stiles gasped in shocked arousal and humped his erection against Derek. Who knew that his bottom could be this sensitive.

“Eyes on the prize Stiles.” murmured Derek and yeah, he had closed his eyes for a moment without even realizing it. “You wouldn’t want to make me angry now would you? I might have to punish you.” Whispered Derek and Stiles could feel a promise in that dark, sensual voice.

Stiles whimpered pitifully, but made an effort and refocused his attention on the main event were Peter was still gently caressing Jackson backside.

“Boy we are waiting.” said Peter a little impatiently. 

“Sir, please…” pleaded Jackson.

“No, you know what you have to do. Now quickly before I lose my patience.”

Jackson heavily swallowed and then begun with a broken voice: “Sir, I have been a very naughty boy and deserve to be punished. Please Sir, punish me for my disobedience. I disobeyed you and for that, I deserve to be punished until I can’t take it anymore and then some. Please punish me until you are satisfied that I learned my lesson and won’t repeat the same mistake ever again.”

Stiles stared, frozen is shock. After everything that happened tonight, this was the first time that Jackson looked so broken and lost. Like a little boy that was scolded by his parent and now is not sure if they will ever love him again. And, as that little boy, he is prepared to do anything to earn back his love.

“Very well. It is after all my responsibility to look after you and give you everything that you need.” he tapped Jackson cheeks one last time. “Brace yourself.” 

Se swung his arm and with the weight of his entire body behind the swing he connected the wooden spoon to its target. Jackson was thrown forward, a scream trapped in his throat, muscles of his entire body contorted and stiff. He waited a moment, two and then returned to his original position, back curved and ass sticking out, ready for the next hit.

Meanwhile, with perfect timing Derek gave Stiles a light spank just as Peter whipped Jackson and then caressed his bottom right up to the time when Peter whipped Jackson again. Another spank, this time harder. 

“Are you imagining it?” asked Derek, speaking in hushed tones. “Are you seeing it?” 

Spank and caress.

“Me and you. Together. You naked and in pain – but still sticking your ass out for me to punish?” 

Spank. Caress.

Stiles heart was beating like crazy and his breath was coming in sharp and shallow bursts, while he was rubbing himself against Derek’s leg, desperately seeking relief but no matter what happened his eyes stayed glued on the other side of the room where Peter just delivered his fifth smack.

This time the force behind the spoon sent him sprawling on the table and a sob escaped his mouth. He needed almost an entire minute to pick himself up and get back in position. His buttock were deep red, with white circles where the head of the spoon had connected to his flesh.

Another smack and this time Jackson crumbled to the floor as if someone has cut his stings. 

“What is it boy? Do you need me to tie you up? Can’t take a simple punishment anymore?” barked Peter angrily. 

“No Sir, please… I’m sorry, please… I can do it. I can stay in place. Please give me another chance.” pleaded Jackson and suddenly it all seemed too much for him. He broke down and started crying inconsolably. His entire frame shaking with the power of his sobs. 

“Very well. This is going to be our big finale. Are you ready for this?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Are you ready for this?”

“Yes Sir, green Sir.”  
“Do you need a glass of water before we begin?”

Jackson seemed to ponder this for a moment then shook his head. “No, thank you Sir.”

“Good. Now get up, fetch your pillow and then lay down on the table.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you for giving me another chance.” he said and then he gingerly hobbled out of the room in search of the pillow. 

Peter took this opportunity to push all the dishes in one corner and taking a sip from a water bottle.

Soon after Jackson was back, caring with him a monstrosity of a pillow, which he put in the middle of the table and crawled on top of it until it was perfectly situated under his hips, lifting his ass in the air, making it a better target to hit.

When he extended his arm forward to grip at the edges of the table again Stiles absently noticed that his hands were shaking lightly as were his buttocks. 

“Are you ready boy?” asked Peter.

“Green Sir. Please, punish me until your satisfaction.” 

“Oh, I intent to.” said Peter and started to swat Jackson ass with the same force as before but without pausing between hits. After only a couple of swishes Jackson begun to wail loudly, tears and snot running down his face as he gripped the table for dear life.

Fifteen spanks in and he was screaming, his voice I litany of ‘Please.’ ‘Sir!’ ‘Sorry!’ ‘I’m sorry!’ ‘Please forgive me!’ and ‘Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry.’ 

Peter continued to deliver his punishment, never slowing down.

By thirty, Jackson suddenly quieted down and went limp. At this point, the hand wielding the spoon slowed down, the swats becoming les and les aggressive until they stopped altogether. 

Peter threw the spoon away and hugged Jackson tightly. “Good boy, such a good boy. You did so good.” He said tenderly as he kissed him and tried to clean his face with a napkin.

“Sir is so proud of you. You took your punishment as a man and saw it to the end. I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

Stiles watched fascinated as Peter shifted down Jackson body until he come face to face with the abused flesh of the buttocks. They were a mess of red and white with sporadic drops of blood where the skin had broken. Peter lovingly stroked the flesh, kissing every inch of it before applying cream. 

The boy looked away, ashamed. After everything that happened tonight, watching Peter tenderly taking care of his boyfriend seems too big of an intrusion.

He buried his face in Dereck neck. Besides, he failed profoundly in following direction where Jackson had done everything right.

As soon as Peter started the last part of the punishment with Derek mirroring his uncle stroke for stroke, Stiles lost every shamble of control. He gaze shifted from the scene to Derek. He kissed the Alpha passionately while his hands wondered to Derek’s ass and he pulled him close, rubbing their jeans clad erections together furiously as Derek picked up the tempo of his spanking. 

Stiles could feel his ass getting warmer as the tingling of pleasure/pain increased until he came. 

“You okay?” asked Derek.

Stiles nodded. He didn’t have the strength to lift his head or even speak. 

“Want to get home? I think we outstayed our welcome.”

“Hummh..” hummed Stiles completely spent.

Derek smiled tenderly and lifted Stiles in his arms. The last thing Stiles remembered before falling asleep is Derek saying: “Oh and don’t think for a second that I forgot the part where you disobeyed me. We will have a long and vigorous talk about that tomorrow morning.” and his penis giving a twitch of agreement.


	3. The origin story - part 2 (compatibility kink test)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk about things ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all – It’s been a while. This chapter and the next one were hard for me to write. I wrote, deleted and relocated pieces of text around so much that my head is still spinning. So if there are some logical inconsistencies you know why. This text is not beta read and all mistakes are definitely mine. 
> 
> The survey that the boys did can be found here:
> 
> http://www.wikiphilia.net/bdsmchecklist/bdsmchecklist.php
> 
> I deleted some questions, but the rest more or less stayed the same. Another thing … the checklist doesn’t compare results – I made that one up.

Stiles woke up feeling more rested and relaxed then in a long time. He felt fantastic. The sex last night must have been really good. He turned on his back and stretched like a cat, the movement sending pleasant tingling sensations from his butt directly to his cock.

 

It was then that his sleep addled brain finally woke up and decided to remind him of last night activities. In vivid technicolor. With sound! His semi shout out to a full erection and Stiles jumped out of bed and into the shower for a quick jerk off session  before he powered up his computer and found out exactly what he got himself into.

 

\------------------------

Derek impatiently turned the page of the book he currently wasn’t reading, while listening to the rhythmic typing coming from their bedroom. All things considered not an unexpected reaction coming from Stiles. At list he wasn’t running away screaming.

 

Not yet at list. Yesterday was supposed to be a gentle introduction instead Peter went all out on the scene. But even then Stiles stayed till the end and enjoyed the show.  Derek hoped that that was a good sign for their future relationship and the turn it would take.

 

Unfortunately when they arrived home his boy was completely gone. Derek had to carry him up the stairs and then watch as Stiles slept the sleep of the sexually satisfied while Derek was left to study him while secretly freaking out.

 

He barely got any sleep and got out of bed around six because he couldn’t take the torture anymore. He went for a run, showered and bought groceries. Made pancakes with blueberries – Stiles’ favorites – and then started to ‘read’ a book.

 

Now, four hours later, he was still pretending to read while he spied on every sound coming from upstairs hoping to catch the sound of Stiles closing the damn computer and coming down. Finally amidst the typing he heard a stomach growling and smiled to himself. Not long now.

 

He stood up and begun to set the table, finishing just as Stiles entered the kitchen.

 

‘Morning.’ murmured the young man sitting down and immediately filling his plate with a stack of pancakes. He stacked a quarter of the first one in his mouth and begun chewing enthusiastically.

 

Derek watched the chewing slow down and stop as Stiles barely managed to swallow without choking to death.  The werewolf discreetly nudged a glass of juice in his direction which the boy took gladly.

 

“So yesterday happened,” he said.

 

“Stiles, eat your breakfast.”

 

“But…”

 

“Eat. We will talk after.”

 

And strangely Stiles didn’t protest. Be it because of what happened or because he had too much on his mind Derek didn’t know, but was grateful for it nonetheless. The discussion they were about to have will be difficult and taxing on both of them.

 

\----------------------------

 

Breakfast gone, dishes rinsed the two men set on opposing chairs in the living room facing each other.  Derek tried to start the conversation several times but he never got past the first salable. After his fourth failed attempt Stiles rolled his eyes.

“So the BDSM theme… is this just you and Peter or a trait of all born wolves? Because I have to tell you Scott never had the instinct to roar me into submission or punish me.”

 

“That you know of…”

 

“What!?” screeched Stiles with a panicked expression.

 

“Relax,” huffed Derek. “Knowing you it’s very difficult to imagine people meeting you and not wanting to shut you up. One way or another.”

 

“Ha, ha, but seriously – is that what a normal relationship with born wolves looks like? Cause I have to tell you, that doesn’t work for me.”

 

“Liar.”

 

“Okay, that stuff yesterday, the way Peter treated Jackson… not that Jackson doesn’t deserve the occasional smack…. But what Peter did to him… way too much. If you ever think of us like that…”

 

“Stiles, this is what we are going to discuss and decide - together. And frankly speaking, their relationship sometimes makes me uncomfortable too.”

 

“Uncomfortable is not the world I would use, but seriously are all wolves into this stuff?”

 

“Not as such, but we have a strong urge to dominate be it a pack or a relationship. This is one of the reasons a pack needs an Alpha and a clear chain of command.”

 

“Too many cooks….”

 

“Yes, but also once we know our place the wolf in us settles and a pack can stabilize and start to grow stronger.”

 

“So not all wolves are obsessed with whips and chains, but you and Peter are. Where does this leave us?”

 

“At the beginning of a long discussion.”

 

Stiles run his hands through his hair and sighed loudly. “Look…. If we do this … it won’t be a 24/7 kind of thing. I can’t … I don’t think that I could …”

 

Derek’s head shot up and he stared at Stiles for a moment before exclaiming, “No! God no! Everything we do will be for both our pleasures. We will discuss everything before starting. I would never push you to do something against your will.”

 

“And if I wanted to continue having our normal relationship with the occasional rump on the wild side every other month?”

 

“Then that’s what we will do.” Derek assured him, with a serious expression.

 

Stiles studied him for a while before nodding. “Okay, so what’s your poison?”

 

“Right to it I see.”

 

“Is there any other way with me? Now quit stalling!”

 

Derek sighed and shook his head. “I am not stalling.”

 

A loud snort interrupted him.

 

“I am not. You have to understand that this kind of relationship can be intense and if done wrong do a lot of damage. I have been at it for a long time, I know my likes and dislikes. You on the other hand…” he trailed off.

 

“You are afraid of influencing me? Me!?”

 

“Stiles…. Would you just humor me?”

 

“Okay, okay,” conceded Stiles rolling his eyes and sending a shiver down Derek’s back as he thought on how he could train the younger man out of it. “What is your plan?”

 

“We do an on-line survey and then compare the results.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes, seriously,” he mimicked Stiles, reaching for a computer and powering it up. “Actually there is one that will compare the results for us. I already have it filled in from before.  Now all you have to do is fill yours and voila.”

 

“From before, huh? Should I be worried?”

 

“Don’t be an idiot! Here. And if you have any questions I will be over there – reading a book.”

 

Stiles snorted again but got to work on the survey. Between frowning, rolling his eyes and throwing speculative looks at Derek, Stiles swiftly made progress on the test. Derek was waiting for him to ask some questions, but Stiles just went on. This time it was Derek who snorted. At this point Stiles probably knew more about BDSM than him.

 

As Stiles was nearing the end of the questionnaire a very distinct smell was beginning to spread from his mate and Derek smirked. Oh yea … this was going to be fun.

 

“Okay, all done. Now what?”   

 

“Now we are going to compare our answers, section by section, and we are going to discuss it. You ready?”

 

“As I will ever be.”

 

“Okay first off let’s get through the rating system:

? Don't understand this item.

* I will do with current sex partner only.

NO I WILL NOT DO that item under ANY circumstances (a hard limit).

0 No desire, don't like, will permit if special to Dom/Sub (a soft limit).

1 Don't want to do, but will.

2 Willing to do, but has no special appeal.

3 Usually LIKE doing, on an irregular/ occasional basis.

4 LIKE doing, would like it on a regular basis.

5 WILD TURN-ON, would like it as often as possible.

Everything clear?” he waited for Stiles to nod before continuing.

 

“Good, here we go…” said Derek and clicked ‘compare’ on the first section.

 

**Bondage and Suspension**

**Activity**

| 

**D giving**

| 

**D receiving**

| 

**S giving**

| 

**S receiving**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Blindfolds

| 

3

| 

4  
  
Bondage (light)

| 

3

| 

5  
  
Bondage (heavy)

| 

2

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Immobilisation

| 

2

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Bondage (multi-day)

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Bondage (public, under clothing)

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Leather restraints

| 

3

| 

2

| 

4

| 

3  
  
Chains

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Ropes

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3

| 

4  
  
Japanes rope bondage

| 

2

| 

no

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Arm & leg sleeves

| 

2

| 

0

| 

0

| 

no  
  
Harnesses (leather, rope)

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3

| 

2  
  
Cuffs (leather)

| 

4

| 

2

| 

4

| 

4  
  
Cuffs (metal)

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Gags (cloth, rubber, tape)

| 

1

| 

no

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Gags (phallic, ring, ball)

| 

3

| 

no

| 

0

| 

2  
  
Full head hoods

| 

3

| 

no

| 

0

| 

2  
  
Mummification

| 

3

| 

no

| 

0

| 

no  
  
Straight jackets

| 

3

| 

no

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Sleepsacks

| 

0

| 

no

| 

0

| 

no  
  
Vacuum Beds

| 

0

| 

no

| 

0

| 

no  
  
Spreader bars

| 

3

| 

1

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Cages/cells/closets (locked)

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Suspension

| 

3

| 

1

| 

0

| 

3  
  
Suspension (hooks)

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
 

Derek and Stiles both bent down to study the results.  They were a pretty good match, thought Derek, considering that Stiles only just found out about his predilections yesterday. First timers always tended to be more cautious. Then again – Stiles. The boy was a perpetual surprise.

 

Derek wondered what the other was thinking, so he caught his eyes and lifted an eyebrow in question.

 

“Well, as I see it we will both spend a fair amount of time blindfolded and tied to the headboard. I suspect me more then you. There could be an occasional more daring and complex binding, like Japanese. Gags are a maybe for now. Oh and we will need to buy a spreader bar. What about you? Anything to add?”

 

“I would really like to use gags in time.”

 

“Anything to shut me up, huh?” Stiles teased him which earned him a head slap.

 

“And who said that I already don’t possess several spreader bars?” he winked at Stiles.

 

“Kinky…”

 

“I thought that we already established that,” laughed Derek. “Well let’s go to the next one. It will sure to be more interesting.”

 

**Impact/Percussion**

**Activity**

| 

**D giving**

| 

**D receiving**

| 

**S giving**

| 

**S receiving**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Spanking

| 

4

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Flogging

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Single-tail whips

| 

3

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Canes

| 

3

| 

0

| 

0

| 

2  
  
Belts

| 

3

| 

0

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Leather straps

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Riding crops

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Hairbrushes

| 

3

| 

0

| 

0

| 

2  
  
Wooden paddles

| 

3

| 

0

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Breast slapping

| 

2

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Breast whipping

| 

2

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Pussy/cock whipping

| 

3

| 

0

| 

2

| 

3  
  
Slapping/Punching (back, buttocks, chest)

| 

2

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Strapping (full body beating)

| 

3

| 

0

| 

1

| 

3  
  
Hair pulling

| 

4

| 

3

| 

5

| 

4  
  
Face slapping

| 

2

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0  
  
“Well on behalf on my ass and private parts I just want to say ouch. It seems that they will be getting a lot of attention,” sighed Stiles dejectingly, but his smell was betraying him.

 

“I am sure they will. In fact, if I am not mistaken, we still have a small matter to settle from yesterday.”

 

“What?” screeched Stiles.

 

“What kind of mate will I be if I let that kind of behavior pass without correcting it?”

 

For the first time in a long time Stiles was speechless, his face traveling between desire and fear. “I …. Uhh.. I mean …. I guess you are right…. Just….”

 

“Hey Stiles, you okay? We don’t have to…”

 

“No! No it’s fine. This just went from theoretical to practical in 0,5 seconds.”

 

“If you are not ready…”

 

“No, no I am ready. Just …. Nothing too hard, I mean painful.” He corrected himself quickly.

 

Derek couldn’t stop himself from laughing which earned him a glare from Stiles. “Sorry, sorry. So let’s look at the list. What would you be ready to try?”

 

“A hand spanking I guess.” said Stiles then covered his face with his hands. “OMG I can’t believe we are discussing this!”

 

“Well get used to this, because we will always discuss a scene before playing.  So a hand spanking… I can work with this,” murmured Derek already crafting a scene in his mind.

 

Suddenly a hand tugging at his jeans waist brought him back to reality. He turned toward Stiles only to see him eyeing his crotch. Or not … “Stiles are you admiring my belt?” he asked surprised.

 

Stiles just blushed and nodded. “And maybe we could do some talking?”

 

“Talking?”

 

“Yeah, like Jackson and Peter?”

 

“You mean ritualistically, like me asking why you are being punished and so on?”

 

Stiles nodded again.

 

 “Anything else?”

 

“Yes, can we return to the previous discussion? As crazy as it sounds it was less embarrassing than this one.”

 

“Fine. As I see you are fairly interested in impact play and so am I. Since you are new we will start slow and in the course of months build up to toys with a heavier imprint. As far as hair pulling I would say that there are no surprises on either side.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes, you wrote that you are willing to try some implements? Like flogging and riding crops?”

 

“I … yes. I guess. Is that something you would be interested in?”

 

Stiles just glared at him and pointed to the screen.

 

“If you are really good, then we can do it occasionally. But you have to understand that it will be on my conditions.”

 

“That doesn’t seem fair,” pouted Stiles.

 

“Stiles this is not going to be an equal relationship, at least not while we are playing. I will always have the dominant role.”

 

“But we will still have normal sex, right?”

 

“As opposed to?”

 

“Shut up! You know what I mean. Normal, vanilla. Whatever. Can we move to the next segment?”

 

“Sure. Let’s see….” 

 

**Sexual Activity**

**Activity**

| 

**D giving**

| 

**D receiving**

| 

**S giving**

| 

**S receiving**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Barebacking

| 

4

| 

3

| 

3

| 

4  
  
Fellatio

| 

4

| 

4

| 

3

| 

5  
  
Swallowing semen

| 

4

| 

4

| 

1

| 

2  
  
Cumming on Partner

| 

5

| 

1

| 

1

| 

1  
  
Hand jobs

| 

4

| 

3

| 

4

| 

4  
  
Anal sex

| 

4

| 

3

| 

3

| 

5  
  
Anal plugs (small)

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Anal plugs (large)

| 

3

| 

0

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Anal plug (public, under clothes)

| 

3

| 

0

| 

2

| 

3  
  
Anal beads

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Figging/radishing

| 

3

| 

0

| 

2

| 

3  
  
Vibrator on genitals

| 

4

| 

3

| 

4

| 

5  
  
Masturbation

| 

4

| 

3

| 

4

| 

4  
  
Fisting (anal)

| 

3

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Speculums (anal)

| 

4

| 

0

| 

2

| 

3  
  
Oral/anal play (rimming)

| 

4

| 

4

| 

4

| 

4  
  
Double penetration (oral and anal)

| 

3

| 

0

| 

1

| 

2  
  
Triple penetration

| 

3

| 

0

| 

1

| 

2  
  
Forced masturbation

| 

4

| 

2

| 

4

| 

3  
  
Phone sex (with partner)

| 

1

| 

1

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Phone sex (with others)

| 

1

| 

1

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Group Sex

| 

3

| 

3

| 

1

| 

1  
  
Outdoor sex

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Orgasm control

| 

4

| 

0

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Sexual deprivation (short term)

| 

3

| 

1

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Sexual deprivation (long term)

| 

0

| 

0

| 

1

| 

0  
  
Swapping (with one other couple)

| 

3

| 

3

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Swinging (multiple couples)

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Threesomes (two male, one female)

| 

3

| 

3

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Threesomes (same sex)

| 

3

| 

3

| 

0

| 

1  
  
 “… well the first part is pretty standard – we already do most of this stuff as part of our nor… vanilla relationship …. Although figging? 

 

“You checked it too you know? I am more interested in your wish for a treesome and swapping. What is that all about?”

 

“Well that really only applies to another couple.”

 

“Oh, no don’t tell me…”

 

“Yes Peter and Jackson.”

 

“But incest!”

 

“It will only be one of us at a time.”

 

“But the other would be watching…” at Derek’s nod he sighs. “It’s a fine line you are walking. We will have to have a separate discussion about this someday. And it will take a lot for me to get there if I ever do. In addition, to a  sizable reward maybe in the form of your ass against a paddle. Now that I am suitably traumatized can we move on?”

 

**Sensation Play**

**Activity**

| 

**D giving**

| 

**D receiving**

| 

**S giving**

| 

**S receiving**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Abrasion

| 

4

| 

3

| 

4

| 

3  
  
 Scratching

| 

4

| 

3

| 

5

| 

3  
  
Biting

| 

4

| 

3

| 

5

| 

no  
  
Tickling

| 

2

| 

no

| 

3

| 

0  
  
Kissing

| 

5

| 

5

| 

5

| 

5  
  
Violet wand

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Tens units

| 

3

| 

0

| 

1

| 

0  
  
Zapping (e.g. elecric fly swatter)

| 

3

| 

0

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Ice cubes

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Wax Play

| 

2

| 

0

| 

0

| 

no  
  
Fire cupping

| 

2

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Fire play

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Knife Play

| 

No

| 

0

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Clothespins

| 

3

| 

1

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Sensory deprivation

| 

3

| 

no

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Hot oils (on genitals)

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3

| 

3  
  
»So again a lot of this we already do, like scratching and me biting you. Ice cubes and clothespins seemed like an interesting addition. The main point here I guess is the electricity play.”

 

“Uh-hu.”

 

“So since we will both enjoy it can we get a violet wand?” asked Stiles looking at him. At Derek’s sheepish look he threw his hands up. “Come on, really!? What, do you have a dungeon tucked out somewhere?”

 

When Derek avoided his gaze he exclaimed: “Really, Derek? Really?”

 

“Let’s just go to the next one.”

 

“Okay, but we are not done talking about this.”

**Cutting/Piercing/Body Modification**

**Activity**

| 

**D giving**

| 

**D receiving**

| 

**S giving**

| 

**S receiving**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Cutting

| 

2

| 

2

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Branding

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Scarification

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Tattooing

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Injections

| 

3

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Piercing (temporary, play pierce)

| 

3

| 

2

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Piercing (permanent)

| 

0

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Catheterization

| 

3

| 

no

| 

no

| 

1  
  
 

»Well, this one is pretty self-explanatory. Next!«

 

**Breath Play**

**Activity**

| 

**D giving**

| 

**D receiving**

| 

**S giving**

| 

**S receiving**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Asphyxiation

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Breath control

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Choking

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
 

»As is this one.«

 

**Humiliation**

**Activity**

| 

**D giving**

| 

**D receiving**

| 

**S giving**

| 

**S receiving**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Teasing

| 

2

| 

no

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Humiliation (private)

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Humiliation (public)

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Verbal humiliation

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Spitting

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Washing mouth out with soap

| 

3

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Objectification (art, furniture...)

| 

3

| 

no

| 

no

| 

2  
  
Shaving (body hair)

| 

3

| 

no

| 

no

| 

1  
  
Shaving (head hair)

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Slutty clothing (private)

| 

3

| 

no

| 

3

| 

2  
  
Slutty clothing (public)

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Outdoor scenes

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Public exposure

| 

No

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
»I don't think there is much either. This is not really my cup of tea, expect the occasional objectification and wearing slutty clothes. Are you sure I can’t convince you to wear some sexy panties?”

 

“You sure I can’t wash your mouth with soap when your tongue gets out of hand? Or shave your body hair?”

 

Okay, okay let’s move on.”

 

**Body Part Torture**

**Activity**

| 

**D giving**

| 

**D receiving**

| 

**S giving**

| 

**S receiving**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Cock and Ball torture

| 

3

| 

no

| 

2

| 

1  
  
Ball stretchers

| 

3

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Ball crushers

| 

3

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Nipple clips

| 

4

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3  
  
Nipple weights

| 

2

| 

no

| 

no

| 

3  
  
Nipple suction cups

| 

3

| 

no

| 

no

| 

2  
  
“Not really surprised that you like nipple clips. You always come extra hard when I bite your nipples,” commented Stiles. “It’s a pity you don’t like the same treatment on your cock and balls.”

 

“We like what we like,” shrugged Derek. “Next?”

 

“Next.”

 

**Fetishes**

**Activity**

| 

**D giving**

| 

**D receiving**

| 

**S giving**

| 

**S receiving**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Feet

| 

0

| 

2

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Boots

| 

0

| 

0

| 

no

| 

no  
  
High heels

| 

0

| 

0

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Chastity devices

| 

3

| 

no

| 

2

| 

0  
  
Corsets

| 

0

| 

no

| 

0

| 

no  
  
Masks

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Crossdressing

| 

3

| 

0

| 

0

| 

2  
  
Gender-bending

| 

3

| 

0

| 

2

| 

2  
  
Gas masks

| 

1

| 

0

| 

2

| 

2  
  
Feathers

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0

| 

no  
  
Lingerie

| 

3

| 

no

| 

2

| 

no  
  
Mirrors

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Panties

| 

3

| 

no

| 

2

| 

2  
  
Pantyhose

| 

3

| 

no

| 

2

| 

2  
  
Uniforms

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Food

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3

| 

3  
  
“So this season masks, uniforms and mirrors seemed in.” said Stiles after studding the results.

 

“What about chastity devices?” inquired Derek.

 

“Nope.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Even if you don’t have permission to come and the only thing standing between your already red ass and a cane is a cock cage?”

 

“Oh God, Derek!” groaned Stiles, adjusting himself discreetly.

 

“Just saying you might rethink that decision.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“All I hear is the sound of defeat.”

 

“Yeah, yeah … moving on…”

 

**General Roleplaying**

**Activity**

| 

**D giving**

| 

**D receiving**

| 

**S giving**

| 

**S receiving**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Fear play

| 

3

| 

0

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Kidnapping

| 

3

| 

no

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Interrogation

| 

3

| 

no

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Sleep deprivation

| 

2

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Rape

| 

No

| 

no

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Gang bang

| 

0

| 

no

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Whore play

| 

0

| 

0

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Initiation rites

| 

3

| 

1

| 

2

| 

3  
  
Religious scenes

| 

0

| 

0

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Medical scenes

| 

3

| 

2

| 

2

| 

3  
  
Prison scenes

| 

3

| 

0

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Schoolroom scenes

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Fantasy scenarios (pirates, aliens, vampires, bikers...)

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Wrestling

| 

4

| 

4

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Hypnotism

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0

| 

no  
  
Mind Control

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0

| 

no  
  
Feminization

| 

3

| 

no

| 

0

| 

no  
  
 

“… so role play. We seemed pretty united on this one. I guess until we get the hang of it we discuss it from scene to scene?

 

“Pretty much, although I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want to be my good little girl.”

 

“Yeah ….. no.”

 

“It was worth a try,” shrugged Derek. “So anything here that jumps at you?”

 

Stiles scrolled down the list, frowning slightly as he tried to imagine the scene.  “Well classroom scenes are pretty classic and I guess that with you the fantasy one could be especially realistic. Big bad wolf against my red riding hood… also the medical one seems could be interesting too.”

 

Derek smirked: “I hoped that you would say that.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

But Derek just turned back to the computer and studied the next section.

 

**Service and Restrictive Behaviour**

**Activity**

| 

**D giving**

| 

**D receiving**

| 

**S giving**

| 

**S receiving**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Following orders

| 

3

| 

0

| 

3

| 

2  
  
Forced servitude

| 

2

| 

no

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Eye contact restrictions

| 

3

| 

0

| 

1

| 

1  
  
Washroom restrictions

| 

3

| 

0

| 

1

| 

2  
  
Kneeling

| 

4

| 

0

| 

1

| 

3  
  
Crawling

| 

3

| 

0

| 

1

| 

3  
  
Begging

| 

3

| 

0

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Standing in corner

| 

3

| 

0

| 

1

| 

2  
  
Learned postures

| 

4

| 

0

| 

1

| 

3  
  
Rituals

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3  
  
New names

| 

2

| 

2

| 

4

| 

3  
  
Lectures for misbehaviour

| 

3

| 

0

| 

1

| 

3  
  
Physical examinations

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Forced exercise

| 

2

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Forced dressing

| 

2

| 

0

| 

0

| 

2  
  
Chosen clothes

| 

3

| 

0

| 

3

| 

2  
  
Chosen food

| 

1

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Being fed

| 

3

| 

1

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Collars (worn in private)

| 

3

| 

0

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Collars (worn in public)

| 

3

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Leashes

| 

1

| 

0

| 

0

| 

1  
  
Chauffeuring

| 

1

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Housework

| 

3

| 

0

| 

3

| 

0  
  
Manicures

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Massage

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Licking (non-sexual)

| 

1

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Serving as a maid

| 

3

| 

0

| 

0

| 

2  
  
Serving as waitress/waiter

| 

3

| 

0

| 

0

| 

2  
  
Serving other doms (supervised)

| 

3

| 

no

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Serving other doms (unsupervised)

| 

0

| 

no

| 

0

| 

No  
  
Including others

| 

3

| 

3

| 

2

| 

2  
  
Competitions (with other Subs)

| 

3

| 

no

| 

0

| 

2  
  
Harems

| 

0

| 

no

| 

0

| 

no  
  
Given away to another Dom (for play)

| 

3

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Given away to another Dom (for training)

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Given away to another Dom (permanent)

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Consensual non-consent

| 

3

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
“Were do we start here? There is a lot of stuff in this one,” asked Stiles.

 

“Let’s just look what we have in common. I see that we have matching answers for a lot of things. Like kneeling, crawling and begging…. Huh this is unexpected. You wanting me to lecture you for misbehaving …. Or this one about learned positions.”

 

“What can I say? I love a challenge.”

 

“That’s an interesting point of view.”

 

“Why? Why do others do it?”

 

“I guess they find it comforting, something familiar that they can always fall back to.”

 

“Yeah, not me.”

 

“If you say so, maybe we could test it some time.”

 

“Yeah, maybe…. What are our other choices? Massages – no surprise. Collars also - not surprising, from your part anyway, possessive bastard. But if I am wearing one - you are wearing one. I am yours and you are mine. It’s only fair.”

 

“I don’t know how comfortable I would be in one. I would have to think about it. Maybe we could find a compromise where I wear something else?”

 

“So we mark this one for future discussion.  What’s next? Physical examinations – well this ties in with the medical play – and we both agreed on that – so not a surprise. And this I think is it.”

 

“Is there any point that you would really like to explore, beside the above mentioned?”

 

“Well I would really like to make you beg to let you come. I want to tease you and take you apart until you can’t help it but come – hard. Enough to make you black out.”

 

“Ehem.” Derek cleared his throat. “That is something that I can get behind – from time to time. Anything else?”

 

“No, not really… at least not yet. You?”

 

“Well there are a couple of things that we could at least try, like following orders and bathroom restriction also I think corner time would be a good form of punishment for you.”

 

“I guess we could try those once and see how it goes,” conceded Stiles.” Is that it?”

 

“No there is one more…. But if we ever try it, it will be in the distant future. Years from now, when I know your likes and dislikes better then I know my own.”

 

“You are talking about the consensual non-consent aren’t you?”

 

“As I said, it is years in the future. You don’t have to decide or even have an opinion right now; I am just putting it out there as something I would really like to do.”

 

“Noted, shall we move to the exhibitionism?”

 

**Voyeurism/Exhibitionism**

**Activity**

| 

**D giving**

| 

**D receiving**

| 

**S giving**

| 

**S receiving**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Forced nudity (private)

| 

3

| 

0

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Forced nudity (around others)

| 

3

| 

no

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Exhibitionism (friends)

| 

3

| 

3

| 

1

| 

1  
  
Exhibitionism (strangers)

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Modelling for erotic photos

| 

0

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Video (watching others)

| 

1

| 

1

| 

3

| 

3  
  
Video (recordings of you)

| 

0

| 

0

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Voyeurism (watching others)

| 

3

| 

3

| 

2

| 

2  
  
“Not much here. I am guessing that the exhibitionism and voyeurism is again connected to Peter?”

 

“Yes. But we can leave this, until you find your feet in this world and are a little better acquired with your desires.”

 

“Agreed. Next one is a complete bust.”

 

**Animal Roleplay**

**Activity**

| 

**D giving**

| 

**D receiving**

| 

**S giving**

| 

**S receiving**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Puppy play

| 

3

| 

no

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Pony play

| 

0

| 

no

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Kitty play

| 

3

| 

no

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Furry play

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Bestiality

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
“You sure you wouldn’t want to try some puppy and kitty play?” inquired Derek.

 

“More than sure. I really dislike the idea.”

 

“Okay. What about the age play?”

 

**Age Roleplay**

**Activity**

| 

**D giving**

| 

**D receiving**

| 

**S giving**

| 

**S receiving**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Daddy play

| 

3

| 

no

| 

0

| 

3  
  
Mommy play

| 

no

| 

no

| 

0

| 

0  
  
Play with other charges

| 

3

| 

0

| 

3

| 

2  
  
Childhood Activities (fingerpainting, blocks, etc)

| 

3

| 

0

| 

no

| 

2  
  
Teenager play

| 

3

| 

no

| 

no

| 

3  
  
Infantilism (Adult baby, diaper lover)

| 

3

| 

3

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Elderly play

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
 

“As you see I am wide open for this one. Just no babies or old people play.” Stiles made a face.

 

“I guess I agree with you, even if I wouldn’t be adverse to some baby play.”

 

“I bet you wouldn’t mind the complete control that you would have over me.”

 

“Shut up. What is next?”

 

Stiles blanched at the tittle. “Bodily fluids.”

 

**Bodily Fluids and Functions**

**Activity**

| 

**D giving**

| 

**D receiving**

| 

**S giving**

| 

**S receiving**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Watersports/golden showers

| 

3

| 

2

| 

1

| 

0  
  
Swallowing urine

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Enemas

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3

| 

2  
  
Brown showers (scat)

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Serving as toilet

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Blood

| 

3

| 

3

| 

no

| 

no  
  
Menstruation

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no

| 

no  
  
 

“If I remember correctly this is the last one.”

 

“Yes. The only one here that holds some interest for me here is enemas – and only as a means to keep clean and not as part in a play.

 

“So I guess I can’t convince you to change your mind on the blood thing,” inquired Derek.

 

“No. Blood and I don’t mix. I am sure you would prefer me conscious.”

 

“I thought you were getting better at that.”

 

“Yeah, because of the life and death situations that we find ourselves in. Believe me there is a whole lot of trauma there that you don’t want to poke.”

 

“Fair. What about urine? Any possibility there?”

 

“Why would you want to piss on me? No don’t tell me … it’s a wolf thing, isn’t it.” Stiles sighed. “I would have to think about this.”

 

“Sure, there is no rush. So I believe that that concluded the compatibility test. Any thoughts?”

 

“It was very educational and since I don’t have much experience in this … or really any at all, I think that my likes and disliked will change as we go on.”

 

“Yes. This was just something to give us a rough idea of where we stand on different issues. It’s a starting point, that’s all. Nothing is set in stone.”

 

Stiles nodded.

 

“How are you felling?”

 

“Like my head is full of information and is zapping from one thing to the next.”

 

Derek sighed. “So you are in information overload”

 

 Stiles nodded sheepishly.

 

“What you say we focus your attention on only one thing?”

 

“Yeah?” Stiles looked at him skeptically.  “Like what?”

 

“I believe we still have to address the small matter of your transgression yesterday?” said Derek as he relocated himself to the couch.

 

 

tbc....soon


	4. The origin story - part 3 (first time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys pop Stiles’ cherry… so to speak.

........................

 

“Yeah?” Stiles looked at him skeptically.“Like what?”

“I believe we still have to address the small matter of your transgression yesterday?” said Derek as he relocated himself to the couch.

That seemed to do the trick. Suddenly Stiles mind was blank except for one thing.

“But there is something else we need to discuss first. Have you thought about safe words?”

“I… I was thinking about the stop light system. You know green for go, yellow to slow down and red to stop.”

“It’s a good system and a classic for a reason. Easy to remember. Even for someone who can’t concentrate to save his life. Or should I say ass?”

“Yeah, yeah. Mock the kid with ADHD and short attention span.”

“Speaking of which,” Derek leaned forward, his suddenly intense gaze trained on Stiles. “I think it is high time we speak about your inability to follow simple orders - like the one I gave you yesterday and you blatantly ignored.”

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment trying to work his sudden shift in behavior. A lot of the sites he visited talked about taking up a persona while playing. Derek slipped so effortlessly into his that it almost gave Stiles whiplash. Derek was initiating the scene and was waiting for Stiles to pick up the mantle.

Thinking it through be closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he fixed Derek with a serious look and nodded. He was ready to try this thing. 

The relief on Derek’s face was so tangible that Stiles wanted to smile at him. Instead he put on his most petulant face and said: “You can’t seriously expect me to…”

“As your Alpha and your mate I can and I will.” Then he sighed and shook his head disappointingly. “You will have to learn one way or the other. We have to present a united front. Any disobedience, involuntary as it may be, will be considered a weakness in the eyes of the pack and our enemies alike. Since the carrot doesn’t seem to work with you maybe it’s high time we try the stick.“

“Please no. I’m sorry. I really am,” murmured Stiles and the thing was he actually felt a little guilty. Even if he knew that was all for show.

“Not as sorry as I am for what I have to do now.”

“What?”

“Come here.”

“But…”

“Now Stiles. As this is your first time I decided to go easy on you. Don’t make me change my mind.”

Stiles stared at Derek for a while longer, not believing that they were really going to do it. His heart started to pound wildly in his chest as he got up and moved to Derek’s side.

Not exactly sure on how to proceed, Stiles stopped in front of the couch, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Derek didn’t have such dilemmas, he grabbed one of his mates hand and pulled him over his knees.Stiles landed with a muted ‘umph’ as he tried to adjust to his new position.

Running a shooting hand up and down the boys back, Derek made minute adjustments to their position for better stability and also so he would have a better control on his swings.

Once he was satisfied he started to sensually caress the upturned globes, one at the time occasionally dipping lower but always stopping just shy of reaching his balls. 

Pretty soon the smell of nerves was replaced by that of arousal. Stiles legs parted to give better access to the hand and when this didn’t work he lifted his pelvis and moaned loudly making Derek chuckle: “Pretty eager to receive your punishment are you?”

“If this is what you call punishment…” 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as an unexpectedly heavy hand landed on his rear and propelled him forward, the surprise almost making him fall down.Without thinking he reached backwards to smother out the sharp pain with his hand, bur Derek was faster. He grabbed his hand before it could reach its target twisted it on his back.

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles…. What am I to do with you? Here I was magnanimously lowering your punishment and what do you do to thank me?” he asked with another powerful spank. “You mouth off, you break position… you know what? Maybe we should think of some additional discipline, to really let the lesson sink in.”

Stiles was about to protest, but a well-placed hit on his sweet spot made him reconsider. 

“What was that?” asked Derek sweetly.

Stiles gritted his teeth and spat out: “Yes Alpha.”

“Good. It seems that we are already making headway and we only just begun.” 

Releasing Stiles’ hand, Derek let a volley of light spanks fall on the upturned bottom, before caressing it lovingly and then repeating the action. Stiles could fell his flesh getting a little warmer, but nothing to the extent that he had anticipated. If he was being honest he was a little disappointed. Maybe this wasn’t his cup of tea after all. He was about to stop the scene when Derek paused in his ministrations.

“Well, I believe this is it for the warm up session. Now we are going to really dig in and try to correct your obedience and control issues. You ready for that, Stiles?”

Stiles needed only a minute to catch up and then he enthusiastically nodded his head.

“Yes, Sir. Green.”

“Good boy. Now if only you would have behaved like this yesterday we wouldn’t have to do this now,” he remarked as he roughly kneaded one ass cheek than the other.“But sadly that was not the case,” he exhaled as he let go and delivered a solid smack to the boys left cheekbefore moving to the right one. 

“You really disappointed me. To say nothing about my embarrassment at having an untrained mate, unable to contain himself in front of pack members.” 

The statement was followed by six new spanks, all on a slightly different part of his ass, but all powerful as the first two if not more. Stiles grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and squeezed it tightly to avoid reaching back and protect his backside. He knew instinctively that if he did that, he would disappoint his Alpha even more than he already has.

Suddenly a particularly hard spank had him bite down on the pillow, muffling his shout of pain. When the next smack came, Stiles was unable to contain a sob from escaping his lips. 

Derek paused for a second, enough to adjust their position a little and then begun assaulting Stiles buttock with renewed enthusiasm. The boy grabbed the pillow tighter, like his life depended on it, while his uncontrolled sobs filled the apartment. 

He couldn’t take it anymore.Derek’s hand was relentlessly warming up his bottom, now concentrating on the same spot, bringing him closer and closer to … something. His mind was beginning to go a little fuzzy and the pain in his backside begun to shift toward a warm pulsing in sinc with every spank.

The hits began decreasing in frequency until they stopped completely. He waited with his eyes shut for the next one but it never came. Derek had stopped. Confused Stiles opened his eyes and stared in front of him. Was this it? On one hand he felt relieved that it was over, but a small part of his brain was protesting loudly that it was not over yet and why the hell had Derek stopped right before…...

“Stiles? You still with me?” asked Derek.

“Yes,” responded Stiles, before clearing his throat. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. You will be happy to know that this part of your punishment is over.”

He patted the globes lovingly before delivering a light slap. “Up!”

Stiles scrambled from Derek’s knees and stood up a little unsteadily. One of his hands shoot up to wipe the tears from his face while the other descended to massage his backside. 

“Stop!” 

Stiles froze mid action, unsure of what he had done wrong. One look at Derek’s face had him removing the hand from his stinging backside.

“You took the spanking like a good boy, but I still feel that the punishment doesn’t match the crime so I decided that the final part of the spanking will be done by using my belt. “

Stiles’ heart stuttered while he unconsciously clenched his ass cheeks  tightly . Derek meanwhile put his hand on the belt buckle caressing it lightly, forcing Stiles eyes to follow it’s movement, making it impossible for him to miss the huge bulge in Derek’s crotch. 

“it’s the belt that you bought me for my birthday, made from soft leather. You remember how you said that you loved the feeling of it under your touch? Well I bet you are going to change your mind real soon about that. But first I want you to turn around and drop your pants so that I can examine you.”

Not wanting to make his situation worse Stiles did a he was told. Nothing happened for the longest of time then suddenly Derek’s hands were on his rear, running light fingers across his sore skin. Stopping to prod and probe where the skin was particularly bruised. 

When the touch disappeared Stiles whined low in his throat only to gasp a second later when Derek started applying cold hand cream on his heated flesh.

“As I was saying, I think that we should finish the spanking with a belting. What do you think is an appropriate number of strikes for your offence?” 

When Stiles didn’t respond immediately, Derek pinched a cheek making Stiles gasp in pain. “I asked you a question, boy.”

“I don’t know, Sir.”

“Of course you don’t. Because it’s not your place to make that kind of decisions. I was, after all, the injured party. Let me see - huh … how about five?

Stiles swallowed tickly. Five wasn’t such o huge number, but then again – belt! Will he be able to take it? 

“Stiles, I need an answer. “

And just like that all doubts disappeared. He can do this. And even if he couldn’t he can trust Derek to stop if he uses his safe word. “Yes, Sir. Five seems like a just number.”

“Good,” said Derek, continuing with his ministrations. “I bet you are wondering what the purpose of the cream is?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Well, you see, it kind of has two purposes. It will accentuate the sensation of each stroke that I deliver, but at the same time it will make your skin more elastic and thus preventing it from chaffing and welting too much.”

After what seemed like an eternity of Derek applying and reapplying the cream the Alpha finally seemed satisfied with the result. He pinched his other cheek then smothered it out with a slap before stepping away from him.

“Okay, I believe this is enough.Turn around and face me.“

Uncharacteristically for him, the boy turned around quietly, but he was unable to look Derek in the face. 

“Hey Stiles…” said Derek and when he didn’t receive an answer, he placed his hands on Stiles cheeks and forced the boy to look him in the eyes.“You did well today, much better than I expected. You followed my orders and did as you were told without complaining, a miracle if you ask me.”

“But I cried like a weak baby,” sniffed Stiles.

“No, you cried like a well punished boy that’s going to cry again soon as I delivered the last part of the punishment. There is no shame in that. You earned those tears and I am proud of you for letting me put them on your face.”

“But Jackson…” tried to protest Stiles.

“Jackson is a masochistic werewolf, that’s been in am BDSM relationship with a sadistic Dom for over a year. You can’t compare yourself to him and you won’t. Did I made myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” murmured Stiles, quietly.

“You are welcome. Now please remove all your clothes.”

A little uncertainly Stiles undressed.

“Good boy. Now I want you to kneel on the couch and grab its back with your arms, then push your lower body back, presenting it for punishment.”

Stiles nodded with a quiet ‘yes alpha,’ and did as he was told. Derek studied his position before tapping lightly between his legs. “Widen your stance a little.”

“Good,” he said as Stiles complied, then he run a hand on his back and pushed down lightly. “Now arch your back…. perfect.” 

Stiles felt anything but perfect. He felt exposed and vulnerable. His throbbing backside was sticking out, offering itself at Derek’s mercy. It was unsettling. 

“Now this is going to be your position, not only now but also in the future. During the course of the belting you will feel the urge to break it to protect yourself from the pain. I don’t expect you to stay still for the entire time. What I do expect from you is that your hand stay glued to the back of the couch and to return to your original position as soon as you are able to do so. Do you understand my instructions?”

Stiles wanted to say no, to stall for as much time as was humanly possible but all he said at the end was a meek ‘Yes, Alpha’.

Derek circled the couch so that he was directly in front of Stiles. He waited for the boy to raise his head and then he cupped his face making sure that he was listening. “Stiles, you did real well. I am so proud of you. Nothing left now but to finish this. You still okay with this?”

Stiles was a little fuzzy because of all the endorphins floating in his body and needed a moment to collect himself before nodding and consenting. 

Derek stepped forward so that his legs were flat with the back of the couch and his crotch was practically in Stiles’ face. Derek wanted Stiles to smell his arousal not just see it. He was already rock hard and leaking pre-come – a smell that even a human should be able to pick up on.

“Kiss the belt buckle,” he ordered.

The boy surged forward and placed a quick kiss before retreating.

“Oh I know you can do better. I want you to get intimately acquired with the instrument of your punishment.”

Stiles nodded and dived right in. Derek frequently commented on his mouth and the innovative uses that Stiles found for it. Now he was going to employ them all. He kissed the metal than run his tongue around it, before diving behind it. 

He was satisfied when he heard Derek gasp and then clear his throat,: “Yes, like this…..now I want you to imagine the soft leather of the belt caressing your back and buttocks, teasing you. From your neck, down your spine all the way to your aching backside, soothing it with a gentle brush. Back and forth, back and forth… in an almost hypnotic rhythm. You there?”

Stiles only nodded too engrossed with what he was doing and the picture that Derek was painting.So vivid. He could almost see it and it made his heart beat faster. Not in fear, but in excitement.Fuck, the couple in his mind was so hot.

“And then the touch is gone. There is a whistle in the air and then impact. First all you feel is pressure, followed closely by pain. So much pain…. “

“Oh God…” moaned Stiles, momentarily distracted from his task, as his hips jerking forward trying to get some friction.

Derek bent down and cupped his face again and brought it to a couple of centimeters from his – eyes to eyes - as he continued to talk.

“You cry out, want to get away from it, want it to stop. But you don’t. You know that you disappointed your Alpha and that the punishment you are receiving is fair.You stay in position count the spank out loud and ready yourself for the next one.”

Stiles eyes had gone a little glossy as his heartbeat begun to beat faster and faster. Satisfied with the result, Derek lets him go and straightens up.

“Now remove my belt and present it to me.”

With shaking hands Stiles undid the buckle and slowly pulled the belt from the loops trying to brush Derek’s ass and cock as often as possible.He was rewarded with a hitched breath and a groan. 

Once the belt was free from Derek pants he folded it carefully in half, presented it to Derek and waited. And waited. He was confused for a moment before Jackson desperate plea to being punished resurfaced for a moment in his brain.

“Alpha, I am presenting you with the implement of my punishment. Please use it to its full potential until you feel that the wrongness toward you has been settled. I am kneeling here in front of you willingly, ready to accept anything you are willing to give me. Please Alpha punish me thoroughly.”

Derek could only stay there and stare, trying to wind his impending orgasm back.Stiles was perfect. Once he was sure that he wasn’t going to come in his pants like a teenager he reverently took the belt in his hands and nodded at Stiles.

“Your offer is accepted, mate. Please prepare yourself for the punishment.”

While Stiles was getting back in position, Derek walked back to the front of the couch. 

“Your punishment is as follows. You will receive five strokes from the belt,” he said, before snapping the two half’s in his hand together, producing a sharp sound. He noticed the boys’ ass cheeks clench in anticipation so he did it again. This time a slight shiver run down Stiles’ back. Fascinated he chased it with the end of the belt making Stiles gasp and arch slightly toward the touch. His boy, marveled Derek, so responsive.

“You will count every single spank, while remaining in position. If you move I will wait for you to reposition yourself before striking again.” He swung the belt back and forth a couple of times on his mate’s buttocks before dipping it between them to caress the sphincter.

“At the end of the punishment you will thank me for disciplining you and apologize. All clear?” 

“Yes Alpha,” whispered Stiles, grabbing the back of the couch tighter, while at the same time widening his stance. 

“Good boy. Now before we begun I am going to reheat those cheeks with a couple of spanks. Just to make sure you are still all warmed up.”

Derek put the belt on the table and started with a couple of taps that got progressively harder and harder. Stiles backside that had tuned down to a pleasant glow rekindled instantly and before he knew it he was breaking position trying to get away from the pain. 

The first time it was all much easier. He was lying across Derek’s knees with the others man arm across the small of his back comforting and grounding him. Now he not only didn’t have his Alpha touch but he was also made to stay in an awkward position the point of which was to present his punisher with an optimal target.

Derek stopped his assault and huffed. “Stiles.”

“Sorry Alpha,” Stiles sniffed already on the verge of tears as he repositioned himself. “I’ll do better.”

“Yes, you will. Or that five strikes with the belt will turn to ten if you are not careful.”

“I’m sorry Alpha,” sobbed, now not even trying to stop the tears.

“I know you are. But we are going to make this right and then everything will be forgiven,” promised Derek as he delivered a chain of harsh spanks to the upturned bottom, noticing with satisfaction that as his target was getting progressively redder so was the volume of the boys sobs getting louder. 

There were a couple of aborted moves to break his position, but the boy corrected them himself before Derek had even the time to point it out. He was extremely proud of Stiles at this moment and he wanted to tell him that, to praise him. But he couldn’t do that. Not before the punishment was over and the pup learned his lesson.

He stopped the spanking and run his hand up and down Stiles’ back until the crying subsided a little. “Ready to finish this?”

“Yes, Sir. Please…” hiccupped Stiles.

Derek picked up the belt and stepped back to assume his own position. He practiced a couple of gentle swats so he had the right distance and then swung his arm, bringing the belt to connect with Stiles ass with a satisfying thud. 

Stiles gasped loudly, but didn’t move or cry out. It won’t stay that way for long. Derek will make sure of it.

“One.”

Derek adjusted slightly his stance and striked again, this time with a little more force behind it. He watched the belt soar and then connect just under the first one. This time Stiles cried out and moved out of the way before he remembered himself.

“Two,” he choked out.

When the third one fell Stiles shoot out of his position and cried out the number on the verge of new tears. 

The fourth followed as soon as Stiles got himself settled back, making him jump up all over again. He sobbed loudly as he counted the hit. His hands were kneading the back of the couch, where he was desperately willing them not to move to his blazing bottom. Once he was sure he was not going to do something stupid, he bent down again but was unable to arch his back, like Derek wanted him to. 

His hands were shaking under the strain while his buttocks were clenching and unclenching uncontrollably and he couldn’t, he just couldn’t stuck his bottom out so that Derek could have a perfect target.

“This is the last one Stiles. Are you ready for it?”

“I don’t … I..” sobbedthe boy.

“Hey shhh, shhhh… do you want to use your safe word?” asked Derek tenderly.

Stiles shook his head wildly. He had come all the way here, he won’t quit now.

“Okay, want us to stop for a while?”

Another shake of the head.It was the last one. Just one more. Why can’t he fucking finish it?

“Want me to help you back in position?”

Hesitation, then a nod.

Derek put the belt on the coffee table and walked toward Stiles. He bent down to kiss the boys shoulder and tenderly caress his sweat soaked hair. He run a trail of kisses down the spine until he reached the small of his back. Here he repositioned himself and deposited four small kisses on the glowing skin. 

Then being careful not to drag his beard on the abused flesh, he stuck his tongue out and licked his mates ass hole.Stiles gasped between the sobs and automatically pushed out his bottom, arching his back so Derek could have better access.Derek indulged himself for a while, delighted by the sounds his mate was making. Somewhere between sobs and moans. Pleasure and pain.

When he stood up, he gently petted Stiles’ back.

“You ready for the last one, little one?”

“Yes Alpha,” he sobbed.

Derek wasted no time. He grabbed the belt from the table then making sure of the distance he swung one last powerful swing, with all his human strength behind it.

As it connected, Stiles shot up from his position, hands going to his rear end as he wailed out the last number. “Five! Thank you, Alpha. I am sorry, I am so sorry that I have forced you to punish me. I will try to do better, be better.”

Derek let go of the belt and moved incredibly fast to kneel beside his mate. Petting him lovingly all the while murmuring what a good boy he was and how proud he was of him.

They stayed like that for a small eternity, until Derek with a small kiss let him go. Stiles felt the separation keenly and when Derek moved to leave the couch he caught his arm desperately wanting him to stay.

“Don’t worry, I will be right back,” he assured him.

Upon his return Derek lovingly cleaned Stiles’ face from snot and tears before sitting down on the couch. Stiles went to follow but Derek shook his head and gently guided him over his knees. 

Stiles breath caught in his throat at the familiar position he was finding himself in. When he felt Derek’s hand caressing his bottom he froze up, expecting a new wave of pain, but nothing happened. 

“Shhh, love, just let me check on the condition of your bottom,” murmured Derek. He was entranced by the red globes. He run a light finger over every welt, admiring the raised flash and the heat coming from the abused flesh. He let a little bit of his healing power sip out of his hand and into the boys ass, taking a fraction of the pain and transferring it into himself.

As a light tingling sensation begun to spread through his backside he shivered and moaned barely restraining himself from coming. He patted Stiles back and using his werewolf strength lifted the younger man and deposited him on the couch lying face down. 

At this point Stiles was relaxed and pliant, barely noticing the change in position.Derek went around the room and collected all the throw pillows he could find and placed them under Stiles hips, raising them. 

Once satisfied with the height he knelt on the couch behind Stiles and licked the first stripe before blowing on it. Stiles moaned still mostly out of it. Derek repeated the motion with the others welts as well and continued doing so to the point he felt Stiles start to hump the pillows underneath him. 

He parted Stiles thighs so that he had an unobstructed access to the boys cock and started massaging it as he continued lapping the heated flash. In a space of minutes Stiles started panting, his erection growing harder as he approached his climax. 

“Can….. can I come Alpha? Please, Alpha let me come…” moaned Stiles, fighting to keep himself from orgasming. 

A new stab of desire run through Derek at his mate unexpected request. »Yes, God yes, you deserved it, little one. Come!” and just like that Stiles come

As he watched his mate coming undone Derek couldn’t stop himself anymore. He unzipped his trouser and pumped his erection a couple of times before bending over his lover and nestling it between his buttocks. At this point he was so far gone that it only took seconds for him to climax with an animalistic roar.

They remained nestled against each other for quite some time before Derek broke the silence. “How are you felling?”

“Good. Tired. Aching all over. But in a good way.”

“You were magnificent. You met all my expectations and then some, “he kissed him on the temple.“But I am afraid that we have to move or we risk being stuck like this.”

“No don’t want to move…” 

“I am afraid that we have to, especially if you wanted to be clean for your doctor’s appointment tomorrow.” 

“Wha..?” asked Stiles, but Derek was already on his way to the bathroom. The boy stretched out and observed Derek’s figure disappearing behind a closed door.‘The bastard knew him well,” he mused as he started following him, determinate to found out what the hell Derek was talking about.

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you probably guessed in the next chapter Stiles will meet dr. Hale for a very special medical examination.


	5. Interlude - Peter and Jackson post-diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick peek into Jackson and Peter evening - post diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a new update… who would have thought. I know I said the next instalment would be about doctors and medical kinks, but things got complicated … or I just got lazy. Don’t worry the doctor Hale chapter is already written – I am just shuffling bits and pieces around so it flows better. Sadly, I am kind of stuck on that chapter editing so I decided to write a short interlude story about Jackson and Peter post-diner. 
> 
> If you have any requests about a particular short story about our boys you want to read I am open to suggestions. I am not guaranteeing that I will write it, but you can ask. No harm in that.

Jackson scrambled out of the room and into the storage where they kept all their equipment. He had already received a harsh punishment, but from past experience, he knew that the worst is yet to come; otherwise, Sir wouldn’t have asked him for the pillow. His backside ached; begging him to run his hand over it, massage the pain away. He almost gave in before remembering that Sir would definitely know and the remaining punishment would be that much harsher. 

Browsing through the pillows on display, he chose one that would elevate his bottom nicely, giving Sir the perfect target and his audience the perfect view. He shivered at the thought. Having people watch him being corrected wasn’t a new experience. Hell, Peter even invited some people at the club to participate in delivering his whipping, but his was Stiles they were talking about. The hyperactive kid that he bullied in high school. 

Well he was certainly getting his revenge now. Watching him being punished and by the looks and smells of it enjoying it tremendously. The only consolation he could find in this was that soon enough Stiles was going to be in his same position, with a red ass and teary eyes. Mollified by the thought he grabbed the pillow and returned to the dining room.

Upon entering, he saw that the table has already been cleared so he wasted no time and climbed on it. He shuffled around a bit until he found the right position, so he was as comfortable as he was likely going to get then gripped the edge of the table and stilled.

“Are you ready boy?” asked Peter.

“Green Sir. Please, punish me to your satisfaction,” begged Jackson feeling his face blush at the thought of having Stiles see him like that, while at the same time a small shiver of arousal run down his spine. Damn his humiliation kink.

“Oh, I intent to,” said Peter sweetly. 

He took a step back and started swatting Jackson ass without any warning whatsoever. He was barely a couple of hits in when Jackson started crying and it wasn’t the contained sniffles of before but a full out wail. Unconcerned of who or what they may hear. 

Peter smirked darkly. His boy must be closer then he thought. 

At fifteen Jackson was screaming, his voice a hoarse litany of ‘Please.’ and ‘Sorry!’ that went straight to Peters cock. He wanted to hear more of it; every scream was like a caress to his cock making it harder and harder. 

Therefore, it wasn’t all that surprising that the desperate pleas had the opposite effect on Peter that Jackson was hoping for. He gripped the handle of the spoon tighter as he continued to deliver his punishment with renewed force, never slowing down while his other hand went to his crotch, roughly massaging his cock.

When at thirty, Jackson suddenly quieted down and went limp he was a little disappointed that it was all over. The boy was still crying quietly, but all the fight had left his body. He delivered another ten or so spanks slowly winding down until he stopped completely. 

Peter threw the spoon away and hugged Jackson tightly. “Good boy, such a good boy. You did so good.” He said as he cleaned the snot and tears away with a napkin.

“Sir is so proud of you,” soothed Peter, “You took your punishment as a man and saw it to the end. I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

With a tender kiss to Jackson lips, Peter shifted down Jackson body until he come face to face with the abused buttocks. They were a mess of red and white with sporadic drops of blood where the skin had broken. 

Peter observed with rapt attention as his boys quiet sobs made the buttocks shook slightly. As always, he was captivated by the view and started to stroke the quivering flesh, trying to memorize every bruise, welt and drop of blood to utilize latter, as masturbation material. 

Bending his head down he kissed the abused skin, drawing in the scent of blood captured right under the surface. He wasn’t a big fan of blood play, but the notion that his mate let him go this far and wouldn’t have protested even if he pushed farther filled him with arousal. 

He distantly heard the front door close behind his guests, but didn’t care. He did his part and now it was up to them. He had a mate to take care off.

He fished a bottle of cream from the table and started applying it in circles, making sure that he covered the whole surface. It was an exercise in futility as werewolves heal quickly, but the act seemed to reassure Jackson for some reason. The boy soon calmed down and stopped crying. Peter indulged his mate for a while longer, applying another hand of the cream, until Jackson sighed and pushed back into his touch. 

“Sir….”

“Shhh boy, not yet,” said Peter grabbing Jacksons’ backside with both hands before sliding them down to his thighs pushing them apart until he had a clear view of the cock. Running a single finger between the still red cheeks, he stopped at the sphincter teasing the ring of muscles till they constricted, greedy for his finger.

Laughing quietly, he moved past it to the base of Jacksons cock, dragging his nail for the entire length of the member until he reached the head. Pinching it between two fingers he turned it that way and the other as if considering what to do with it.

Finally he lifted it slightly and took it into him mouth while his hand started to massage the root with slow, lazy movements. Soon he could feel the cock felling up with blood and as he run his tongue over the slit he could detect the faintest hint of semen. Thank God for werewolf recovery time. Although, the fact that Jackson wasn’t allowed to come for an entire week, might have had something to do with it. 

With a last lick of the head he popped it out of his mouth and gave Jackson behind a playful spank.

“Up boy!” he called out cheerfully as he went to retrieve the spoon from the floor. Jackson rose from the table, his cock at half must. His eyes immediately zeroed on Peter and then on the item he was holding.

Peter grinned as he watched some color drain from the young face. “Clean up the mess here and then come find me in my room, completely naked.” Slapping the spoon against his leg, he turned to leave the room, throwing over his shoulder a menacing, “And you better be quick about it!” before retreating to his bedroom.

As he prepared the room to his liking, he listened to Jackson madly scrambling around to clean the dining room and kitchen. He almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost.

He retrieved some item from the night table and placed them on the end of the bed, before removing his clothes and sitting in the middle of the mattress, his back leaning against the pillow covered headboard and his trusted spoon a hand reach away. 

With the noise of Jacksons cleaning as background, Peter begun sliding his hand up and down his shaft, replaying every moment of the evening in his head. It had been glorious and he wasn’t thinking solemnly about Jackson. 

Stiles played his part magnificently. He could still remember the smell of confusion, closely followed by arousal and shame, which he overcame without much trouble, if the scent of semen was anything to go by. Thinking about the last words he overheard Derek say to the boy he shivered and sped up the rhythm of his hand. The boy would soon experience the feeling of a very sore bottom. He could already imagine it. The smart mouth that mentally challenged him on so many occasions crying out in pain as Derek delivered a sound spanking.

He was so concentrated on his fantasy that he almost missed Jackson shuffling into his room and kneeling at the foot of the bed, eyes downcast, waiting for instructions.

“Boy, I prepared some item for you, put them on.” Peter watched as the young man looked up, dreading what he would find, then relaxing minutely as he recognized the items. “Do it quickly and I might even let you come tonight,” he said as he patted the mattress with the wooden spoon, intimating what the other option was going to be, if he didn’t follow the instructions. “On the bed, so I can see you.”

Jackson elegantly crawled on the bed and kneeled with his thighs parted then grabbed the bottle of lube and smeared a generous amount of it on his cock. After a couple of pulls he picked up the cock sleeve and fitted it on his half hard member. Once he was sure the device was secure, he turned around presenting Peter with his backside. He put another generous amount of lube on his hand and started working himself open. When he was about to insert the second finger Peter stopped him.

“That’s enough. You won’t need a second finger. You were good today, but not so good that you deserve my cock. That whore hole of yours will have to wait a little to have the honor of milking my cock.”

Jackson whimpered but didn’t protest. It wouldn’t do him any good and it might even earn him another punishment. He picked up the round, egg shaped, vibrator that was attached to the cock sleeve with a wire and pushed it in, making sure that it rested right under his prostate. 

Peter snapped his fingers and Jackson picked up the last item on the bed and presented it to the other man. Smiling Peter snatched it up and pushed on the button causing the sleeve and the egg to start vibrating. Jackson closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists until he got used to the sensation. When he opened his eyes he saw that Peter had spread his legs and was watching him expectantly.

The boy crawled up to his masters lap and kissed the cocks head with reverence before taking it in his mouth and circling it with his tongue. He was rewarded with his Sirs moan and a light spank with the dreaded spoon. He froze for a moment, earning another swipe of the spoon, this time much harsher.

“Keep going and the smacks will remain light. Stop again and there will be consequences,” Peter warmed him delivering another harsh spank from the spoon. Jackson didn’t wait for the third one and went immediately back to work.

He released the head and run his tongue the entire length of the cock before swallowing it whole. Peter hissed and rewarded the boy by pressing another button on the controller and increasing the vibrations. 

Jackson gasped but didn’t stop what he was doing. He knew better. His head was furiously bobbing up and down the Sirs shaft occasionally stopping with his Master buried deep in his throat and hummed, sending pleasant tingling waves to the cock. 

Peter groaned and grunted, as he was getting closer to his orgasm, occasionally swatting his mates’ backside with the spoon. When, after a particularly clever trick of his tongue, Peter hips shot up from the bed and the spoon descended with more force and frequency, Jackson knew that the other man was close. 

He tried to ignore the stinging of the spoon and concentrated on making Sir come. He applied the slightest touch of teeth before swallowing the cock to the root and humming loudly. Peter let go of the implement and grabbed Jacksons’ neck, keeping him down as he pumped his semen into the boys throat. 

“That’s right. Swallow it all,” he roared. “Fill your belly with my semen.”

Jackson worked his throat, milking the shaft as he swallowed every last drop of it. Once Peter was completely spent he let go of Jackson and leaned back, breathing deeply as he got himself under control.

“You did good, boy. Now come here for your reward.”

Jackson didn’t wait to be told twice. He laid down over Sirs lap as Peters strong thighs closed around his cock. 

“That’s right boy! Fuck me, fuck my thighs,” he raised his hand and let it fall on the buttocks in time with the humping of Jackson hips. “Just like that!”

Jackson movements sped up as he was coming closer and closer to his peak. When he was right about to ejaculate Peter clicked on the controller again, sending him over the cliff.

Peter patted the boys back and rear as he slowly came down from the high. 

“Well that was an eventual evening,” commented Peter placidly. 

“For you maybe, but not for me or my ass.”

“What are you talking about? Your ass had a starring role in this play,” said Peter as he lovingly patted Jackson backside.

“And what was this play all about? Because I don’t believe for a second that you did it to help Derek better his sex life. Or to bring Stiles to the dark side,” inquired the youth.

“Don’t tell me that seeing Stiles getting punished doesn’t sent a shiver up your spine.”

“Okay, maybe this is a part of it. But I know you. I know that your reasons have reasons. What gives?”

“Stiles is smart, quick witted, loyal and resourceful, everything that a good Alpha mate should be.”

“But he is human,” concluded Jackson. “I know that you equal humanity with weakness, but how is making him submit to Derek going to change that?”

“Derek will be all sweet and kind. Asking Stiles if he can punish him and how much….but underneath all that sweetness his wolf will howl and demand true submission. The process once started is almost impossible to break. At the end he will have no choice but to turn the boy or risking sending him to the hospital every time they had sex.”

“You mean sweet and kind like you were with me the first time? Sorry to burst your bubble, but Derek is not you.”

Peter delivered a vicious spank to the buttocks still lying across his lap. “You were a brat, begging to be put in place. And character has nothing to do with this. It’s all about the wolf and his instinct.”

“Put in place, maybe. But after you were done with me I couldn’t sit down or lay on my back for a week, even with werewolf healing.”

“Oh shush. In the course of your initiation, you came harder than ever before and so will Stiles when Derek’s wolf finally takes him. Until then, we will bite our time and maybe have a little fun playing with them. I must say that the possibility to scene with Stiles really excites me.”

“Ohh, what a shocker. You making someone cry turning you on.”

Peter picked up the discarded spoon and repeatedly brought it down to the exposed buttock. “The thought is making me very excited. Enough that I thought about giving you a good hard fucking. Sadly, it seems that being allowed to come once tonight has made you cocky. Maybe I should just tan your hide again as a substitute.”

“Sir, please forgive me, I didn’t mean no disrespect.”

“That’s better. Sit up.”

Peter helped Jackson rise up and then drew him into a passionate kiss.

“Clever boy. Today I am going to fuck you through the mattress and came morning I am going to add the cane to your morning spanking.”

Jackson stomach dropped at the thought but he quickly shook himself out of it. Today he is going to get Sirs cocks and tomorrow, well he will leave tomorrow to tomorrow.


	6. Dr. Hale - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Hale - client Stiles. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really an expert on the medical kink stuff. I did some research but I am sure that I got some things wrong so don’t go using it as basis for kink experimentation. :P

NEXT DAY

Next day – doctor’s office

Stiles sat uncomfortably on the old wooden chair in the waiting room. One would think that a doctor as renowned as Dr. Hale apparently was could purchase more comfortable chairs. Obviously not.

Normally his sitting position wouldn’t bother him too much, but sadly he could still feel the consequences of his punishment yesterday, not to talk about the contraption that he carried inside him. He could stand up, but his Dom - the sadistic bastard - forbade him to move from his current position - under the threat of repercussions. 

They had spent their evening discussing the doctor’s appointment, discussion that left Stiles hard and in a dire need of release he was denied. He had spent long hours turning in bed, itching to just touch his cock once. Just to relieve some pressure. In the end he fell in an exhausted sleep.

When morning come he was woken by Derek’s finger in him, rubbing against his prostate while his other hand was spanking him lightly. It was nothing like his first experience. He could feel the heat slowly building and his cock filling up with blood. He was close to coming untouched, when Derek just stopped. 

Sties whined and made to touch himself but Derek’s hand stopped him. He was instructed to kneel on the bed, hands on the headboard, eyes closed. He wondered briefly what Derek had in store for him. Moments later he felt a slick finger reenter his asshole, then two. Scissoring, opening him up. Stiles impatiently pushed his rear end back, because as much as Derek was touching him he always seemed to miss his prostate.  
Suddenly the fingers were gone and a smooth, cold object was introduced in their place. Derek delivered a hard spank to his bottom and ordered him to get ready for the doctor’s visit. And to not, under any circumstance, touch himself.

And so, here he was - waiting.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the door to the study opened revealing a very handsome man. 

“Mr. Stilinski?”

Stiles stood up slowly, “Please call me Stiles.”

“As you wish. Please enter and sit down.”

The room behind the door was homey. Not what one would expect of a doctor’s office. There was a massive wooden desk with a comfy looking leather chair behind it on one end and on the other there was a gynecologists chair a big table and a smaller one that was covered up with a sheet, clearly hiding a whole array of objects underneath it.

The room was in semi-darkness, the only light coming from a small window on the far end of the room, so he had some difficulty in locating his chair. When he did he groaned internally. It was the same type of uncomfortable chair as before.

“Something the matter Stiles?” asked Dr. Hale from right behind him making the boy almost jump out of his skin.

 

“No, Dr. Hale. I am just supposed to give you a packet – from my Alpha,” he said extending a hand with an envelope. 

“Did you peek inside?” asked Hale, taking the envelope and sitting behind his table.

“No, of course not, I was told not to,” scoffed Stiles, gingerly taking his own place.

“I see.”

Stiles wanted to ask him what did he see, but the Doc was already ripping the envelope open. He took out a bundle of sheets and a small roundish object. After scrolling over the document, he refocused his attention on Stiles. “Do you know why you are here?”

“For a physical?”

“Didn’t your Alpha inform you?”

“Well we talked about the kind of exams you will be performing but not why or how it was going to go.”

“I see. Well as you can guess from the type of test I will be conducing I am not a normal doctor. When a person first identifies himself as a submissive he has all this ideas of what he likes, but no basis to compare them to reality. For example you could really love the fantasy of being tickled but hate it in real life. Some Dom’s like to experiment themselves; others choose people like me to test it in a neutral environment.”

“So what, are you going to tickle me to tears?”

“Is this something that you would be interested in? Because your Alpha didn’t mention it on your kink list?” 

“No, no it was just a joke.”

“Well you will find out that I don’t like jokes. Especially where your mental and physical wellbeing’s are concerned.”

“Sorry Doc.”

The man frowned at him, but let it slide. “As we progress I will be compiling a report for your Alpha, with your likes and dislikes complete with areas where you need to improve. Since I am not your Dom I can’t punish you if you misbehave, but I can include a recommendation in your file suggesting a correction in behavior. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Doctor,” swallowed Stiles, shifting on his chair. 

The doctor nodded and returned his attention to the list. “It says here that you don’t want any help in managing your orgasms, like cocks cages and such,” he waited for Stiles to agree. “I am asking because in the course of the exam you will be tempted to ejaculate. It says here that you were spanked just yesterday for coming without permission. Is this correct?”

“What? No!” protested Stiles. 

Hale looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Stiles blushed bright red mumbling something.

“Speak up, boy. I want to hear clear answers from you.”

“Yes, I was spanked yesterday, but it was because I didn’t follow instructions not because I came.” 

The doctor frowned. “Before you came, did you receive his permission?”

Stiles just blinked at him.

“I see… so in addition to taking your pleasure where it wasn’t permitted, you also disobeyed. In what was the punishment delivered in?”

“I don’t see how…” he was stopped midsentence by Hales hand striking the desk, hard. He reeled back in shock.

“Even if I am not your Alpha I am still a Dom and as such you will show me the due respect. Which means following my orders and speaking when spoken to - unless you want to safe-word. Is that clear?” 

“Yes, Sir … Doctor. I am sorry I wasn’t aware of the rules.”

“You weren’t…” asked the man surprised then sighed. “Of course you weren’t – I forgot how new you actually are. All right, this one won’t go on your report, but be aware that this is the first and last freebie you are getting from me.”

“Yes, Doctor. Thank you, Doctor.”

“All right, before beginning, can you tell me your safe words? Just so we can avoid any future miscommunications.”

“It’s the stop light system. Green for good, yellow to slow down and red to stop.”

“All right, now if we could go back to the manner in which the punishment was delivered in? And since you asked I need to know the extent of the damage, so it won’t interfere in our activities.”

“I … I was spanked by hand, over my pajamas, then received five strokes with a belt on my bare bottom,” he managed to stammer out. 

Dr. Hale scribbled something in a book. “Was there, at any point, used the belt buckle to deliver the punishment?”

“No, sir.”

“Aftercare?”

“Yes, he used a hand cream.”

“I see…” he said in an impersonal voice, scribbling away. “I don’t believe it will cause problems, but I better check it out, just to be on the safe side…. So cock rings. You sure you don’t want them? Because I have to tell you, I really dislike messes and will recommend a much more severe punishment if you came before given permission too.”

“I… maybe…” conceded Stiles. No matter how hot the spanking and the subsequent release was he really didn’t want to go there again for a while. Especially the part where he disappointed Derek.

“Tell you what. We will try it without and if, at any point, you feel you can’t take it anymore you safe-word with yellow and request the ring. How does this sound?”

“Yes, thank you, sir.”

“You are welcome. Now let’s start,” he took the small round object that fell from the envelope and clicked it once. Almost instantly a low buzz begun to spread against Stiles’ prostate. He gasped in surprise clenching his cheeks, which only intensified the sensation. 

“I asked your Alpha to place a small vibrating egg inside you before leaving home. It will stay inside you for most of my examination. I will keep it inert or on the minimal setting unless I deemed it necessary to increase it to setting number 2,” another klick, “or more.”

A series of clicks followed each increasing the buzzing feeling, until the last one had Stiles contorting in the chair, hands gripping the armrests for dire life as his vision went white. The doctor clicked the device one more time and the egg went silent, leaving a panting Stiles behind.

When he was able to finally concentrate again, he saw Hale writing something in his book. He could already tell he was going to hate that book.

“Before we start I would like to check on you. Please stand up and remove your clothes with the exception of your underwear and socks.”

Stiles clumsily stood up, still affected from the unexpected prostate massage. 

“Faster please. I do have other appointments today,” he rushed Stiles, clicking on the controller in warning, hurrying him along. 

Once in his underwear, Stiles folded his clothes as best as he could and turned to the other man. 

“First things first, move to the table, bent over it and push down your undies.” 

Stiles obediently followed the order, not wanting to annoy the doctor more than he already had. Hale first traced the outline of one cheek then the other, before following what Stiles assumed were the bruises left by the belt. The memory of it coupled with the delicate touch made his cock twitch.

“Yes I can clearly see the five parallel lines from the belt. They are healing nicely, but what concerns me is the redness of the skin. It shouldn’t still be this red after a day.”

Stiles cleared his throat. “Uhh… this might be the result of this morning’s spanking. Sorry I forgot to mention it.”

“Yes, it just may,” mused Hale clicking on the controller, sending the vibrations up a notch. 

“Sir, I thought that you weren’t allowed to punish me,” hissed Stiles grabbing the end of the table for support.

“I am not. Think of this as motivation to do better,” smirked the bastard but decreased the intensity a bit. “Seems that your battle scars are not so bad that they would interfere with the exam, so put back your underwear and hop on the table. You don’t mind if I close the window do you?”

“No?”

“I find it that the light often interferes. Dark brings out all the other senses.” 

Once the window was closed, the room was plummeted in complete darkness, making Stiles strain his hearing to track the other man movements. 

Doctor Hale approached the smaller table and uncovered the first two mystery items. Too bad that human eyesight wasn’t good enough to see what they were.

Silently, he creeped up on the boy and placed the cold stethoscope directly over his nipple. Stiles jumped on the table, his heartrate picking up in an instant before slowly returning to a slightly elevated tempo. 

“I’m sorry. I forgot how cold these things can be,” Hale apologized in the most insincere manner. “But it’s interesting what kind of information one could glimpse from these kinds of mistakes.”

“Sir?”

“Your nipple hardened as soon as I touched it with the cold metal. You must be incredibly sensitive there,” Hale commented as he continued listening to the heart.

“Yes.”

“Excellent, we are going to take full advantage. Your heart is fine, no murmurs or irregular heartbeats.” He put away the stethoscope and started palpating Stiles’ neck. “Did you know that there is no actual erectile tissue in the nipple but a series of muscles that react to different stimuli? He asked conversationally before stepping back. “Please play with yours nipples, so I can check on the workings of those muscles.”

He observed silently as Stiles first lightly circled the areoles, before moving in on to the nipples. He massaged then with his thumbs, before flicking the nubs with his index fingers. The result was instantaneous. The doctor watched fascinated as the boy took one of the tight buds between his fingers rolling and twisting it until a soft moan escaped his mouth. 

“I think that’s enough,” he said in a rough voice, adjusting his pants. “Let me inspect the results. Put the hands behind your back and grab your elbows.”

Stiles reluctantly let go of his nipples and did as he was told, the action resulting in his chest being pushed outwards, ready for inspection.

He heard Derek getting closer and putting something plastic on the table. “You did a good job. I can clearly see how engorged your nipples have become, shamelessly straining out, begging to be touched. Do you feel any soreness or discomfort?” 

“No, sir.”

“That will change soon.” Hale informed him. “Throughout our meeting I will ask you to rate different things on the scale from 1 to 10, 1 being barely noticeable and 10 nearing your limit. So if I ask you how sore your nipples are right now you would say …”

“Two, sir.”

“What about if I ask you how hard you are?”

“Seven, Sir.”

“Let’s see if we can get it to nine, shall we? I am going to perform a tactile examination. Please stay as still as you can and under no circumstances are you to remove your hands from your elbows.”

 

Hale flickered the nubs with his index finger, repeating the moves Stiles had previously made, before engulfing one of them in his mouth, sucking on it and then biting it lightly. Stiles whimpered and pushed his chest more outward. Hale let go of the nipple and started to lick the other one like a dog, his rugged tongue pushing the bud up with the force of the friction before blowing on the turgid tissue. He was happy to see Stiles’ underwear twitch. “I guess we got it up to eight. What do you say?”

“Yes, s … ahhh,” whined Stiles as the doctor run his eight o’clock shadow over the sensitive skin. 

“Oh, and is that the smell of pre-come that I detect in the air? That’s at list an eight and a half, but still no nine. Maybe we need some help,” he said and clicked twice on the controller. 

Stiles hollered as his prostate come under an intense attack. “Please stop, stop… I am going to come, please don’t.”

“I guess we could say that we reached our goal,” concluded Hale, taking the nipples in a firm grip and viciously twisting them. This time the scream was one of pain, but it served the objective of bringing him back from the brink. 

Reducing once again the vibrations the doctor left the panting boy to retrieve his book. “How would you rate the discomfort in your nipples now?”

Stiles took a moment to recompose himself before answering; “When you twisted, I would say nine, but now it’s more like five.” 

“Good. So we still have room to move forward.”

Stiles heard some scribbling as the doctor took notes. “What about your erection?”

“It’s back to seven or six.”

“Interesting, you manage to retain a hard on even after experiencing unexpected sharp pain. You really are a pain lover. Your Alpha will be pleased.”

Some more scribbling, then the doctor closed the book. “How are you feeling? You ready to continue?”

“Doctor, can I have a glass of water?” 

Hale moved and soon Stiles could hear water running. “Here,” he said pressing a glass to Stiles’ lips. Stiles gladly accepted the refreshment, gulping down the water. “That’s enough, if you need more latter all you have to do is ask.” The glass disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared.

“Now let’s continue.” Hale wet his finger in the water and circled both areolas. He then picked up the plastic object from the table and fitted it over one nipple. When he was sure that the sigil was tight, he grabbed the round ball attached to the suction cup and squeezed twice. 

Stiles breathed deeply but other than that didn’t show any outward signs of discomfort, so Hale repeated the action on the other nipple. 

“How is your discomfort now?”

“Seven.”

“I am going to slowly increase the vacuum, the discomfort will steadily grow. I want you to persist for as long as possible. Until you feel that you reached nine.”

The doctor clasped one pump in each hand and squeezed. “I wish you could see your nipples right now, they are becoming bigger and bigger.”

Another gentle squeeze. “I can only image how sensitive they are going to be once I remove the cups.” 

Squeeze.

“What a good boy willingly enduring, just to please me and to please your Alpha.”

Squeeze.

“Ahh.” 

“Right now your nipples are turning a deep red color, almost purple. Maybe we should release the valve.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Please let me continue,” gritted Stiles. “One more.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, please.”

Hale slowly squeezed the pump and released it gradually. He watched Stiles mouth open in silent protest as his eyes closed against the sensation. The boy took one, two deep breaths and recomposed himself. 

The doctor waited for him to call nine, but the other remained silent. “You did really well,” he praised him as he removed the pumps, leaving the cups attached to the boys’ chest. “Let go of your elbows, you can explore the cups on your nipples. Try moving them around a little, get used to the feeling. If it gets too much there is a button on the sides that releases the seal.”

Derek went to retrieve the next items from the mini table without losing sight of Stiles’ face as the boy explored the cups and the new sensations it brought him. It was a marvel, just to watch his facial expressions. But alas, they had to move on…

“That’s enough. Release the vacuum and remove the cups, but do not touch your nipples.”

Hale avidly watched the boy searched for the buttons and, after a brief hesitation, pressed both of them simultanealy. There was a quiet wush as the seal broke and a small gasp from Stiles, whose hands automatically rushed to the abused skin to alleviate the hurt. 

“Hands off, Stiles!” come the sharp admonishment. The boy froze, with his hands on his chest. 

“What did I say!?” asked the Alpha and watched as the horror downed on the boy’s face. His hands shot away from the nipples and onto the table in a second, but it was too late and they both knew it. 

“And you were doing so good…” commented the doctor in a disappointed voice, “but now at least I can see the problem. This is the same as when you came without permission – don’t try to deny it!” snapped Derek as he saw Stiles open his mouth. “You had put your desired before the wishes of your Dom, when the knowledge that you have pleased your Alpha should have been enough.”

“I am sorry, sir,” mumbled Stiles remorsefully feeling his chest contract a little with guild. 

“I know you are boy and that is something that you will have to take up with your Alpha. For now I think that the next phase of the exam should help you alleviate some of the guilt but first let’s finish your chest exam .”

Stiles could feel the other man getting closer and bending down to examine his pecks. 

“Uhh…” grunted Hale. “How is your discomfort level right now?”

“About four, Sir.” 

“Yes, that’s about what I figure… your nipples have expanded for about five millimeters, not bad considering the average maximum is six. And how is your discomfort now?” asked Derek twisting the buds viciously. 

Stiles hissed loudly, but didn’t raise his hands to ease the sting. “Eight, Sir.”

“Good boy,” the doctor praised him, as he himself massaged the pain away. “Now one last thing before we conclude this set of tests.”

He rummaged through the content of the table until he found what he was looking for. “Ah, there they are.”

Hale gently pinched a nipple between his fingers and rolled it around a bit, before fixing a clothes style pin on it. Stiles froze, but then relaxed as the pain was minimal. The doctor smiled at himself as he applied the second one. ‘Silly boy, did he really think that this was it?’

He took both pins in his hands and turned the mechanism that tightened its hold. Stiles gasped in shock, his hands leaving the table for a second before falling back down to grip the edge. 

“How is that?”

“Eight, sir,”

“Give it a little time. It should slide back to six as you get used to it. But in any case if it becomes too much, let me know and we will loosen it some.”

He was about to write down his impressions, when Stiles cleared his throat, “May I have some water, sir?”

“Sure, here you go.” The doctor pushed a plastic bottle in his hands. “Just remember, not too much.”

Stiles took the offered beverage and sipped from it whiles Derek took some notes. As the silence stretched Stiles nervously took another sip and then another until the container was empty. He listened to the scribbling some more until he couldn’t take in anymore. “Sir, if I may, what is the next part of the exam?” 

“Some sensory awareness exercises,” was the short and completely useless response.

“Are you writing a novel back there?” Stiles really didn’t know when to quit. 

“Just my thoughts on how your Alpha can best take care of you. And don’t worry. I didn’t forget to mention your earlier transgression, nor that you just spoke out of turn, or that you drank all the water when being specifically told to contain yourself.”

The doctor smiled as he heard the boy groan. “I told you before, no more freebies,” he told him as he finished and closed the book. He went to the small table and removed the cloth, exposing the objects that lie underneath. A pleasant shiver run through him as he caressed them. 

“Stiles, please remove your underwear.” 

The Alpha watched as the boy stripped naked, his cock still half hard. They were going to have some fun with that latter but first... “I am going to put some objects in your hands and I want you to identify them.”

“Okay,” agreed Stiles, a little suspiciously.

Hale wondered if he should go with subtlety but then decided against it. “First object.”

The boy extended the hand and felt out the object. It didn’t take him long to recognize it. He got really well acquired with it the day before.

“It’s a belt,” he said in a husky voice.

“Very good. What about the next one?”

“It’s a wooden spoon,” he replied already sensing a theme and inexplicably getting excited by it. The wooden spoon was soon followed by a paddle, ruler, a leather strap, riding crop, flogger and a cane.

“I can certainly say that you know your spanking implements. You got eight out of eight. Now let’s test out your touch sensibility. As the name says I am going to touch you and you will have to identify where I touched you and with what. All clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh, and no moving hands, they stay on the table.” 

Derek moved closer to the boy and caressed his cheek. 

“Your hand on my left cheek.”

“Now?”

“The riding crop on my lips.” He said kissing it.

“The f…flogger on my nipples…….oh God! Your lips on my cock.”

“Very good. Got them all right again,” he praised Stiles, immediately noticing the uptake in his heartbeat. Seemed someone got a praise kink. “Next one is similar to this. I am going to touch you with an object and you are going to tell me if it’s sharp or dull. Ready?”

Derek waited for Stiles to nod, before picking up a medical pinwheel and touching his arm with the pointed wheel. 

“Sharp.”

“Good, now?” he turned the pinwheel around and touched the other arm with it.

“Dull.”

Derek touched Stiles in different places, alternating between sharp and dull to keep the boy on his toes. Stiles stayed concentrated and faltered only once, when the doctor run the pinwheel close to one of his nipples. Deciding to rattle the boy some more Derek rolled the pinwheel from the root to the tip of Stiles cock. 

Stiles let out the most adorable cry, but what caught Derek‘s attention was the cock itself, which was twitching in interest. That boy surprised him at every turn. 

“Sharp.”

“Good, good… now let’s test your memory. Can you recall the spanking instruments and the order in which were handed to you?”

“Belt. Wooden spoon. Paddle. Ruler. Strap. Flogger and cane.”

“There was another one. Can you remember?”

“I ….. yes there was also a riding crop.”

“Good boy. The next thing we will do is a hearing test. I am going to whisper some phrases and you are going to repeat them back to me. Can you stand up and move away from the table?”

As the boy did as he was told, Hale moved behind him and placed his hands on Stiles’ hips, pulling him flush against him. “Say – I am a good little boy for my Alpha.”

“I … I am a good little boy for my Alpha,” breathed Stiles, feeling himself flush.

“Good, good.” Hale moved to the other ear. “But sometimes I am naughty and need my Alpha to punish me.”

“Oh God… but sometimes I am naughty and need my Alpha to punish me.”

“Vigorously and hard.”

“Vigorously and h-hard.”

“Good, your hearing is impeccable.”

Hale took a deep breath and smiled when he detected a hefty mix of excitement and shame in the air. The boy really liked to be praised, but he liked even more the idea to be punished. 

He turned the boy around and hugged him tightly. “The next part will be a little difficult for you, but the good news is that you will have a chance to atone for misbehaving earlier.” As he talked, Hale lowered his hands until they were cupping the boys’ ass.

Stiles whimpered. 

“Clever little boy. You already figured what is going to happen next. Now before your imagination runs too dark let me assure you it’s not going to be that bad. I am going to strike you tree times with each instrument. It won’t be hard, just a little love pat really.” Derek hurried to explain as he felt Stiles pulling back.

“After each instrument you are going to rate it, but be aware. Anything over five will put the instrument as a frequent user in your household and anything over eight will get you an extra strike at the end of the rotation. This time a hard one. So please think things through before answering.”

“Yes, sir,” said Stiles meekly.

Hale frowned. “Do you want to take a break?”

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “I am ready to go.”

Derek retrieved the cloth that was dropped over the little table and rolled it up before putting it on the edge of the big table. Guiding Stiles to it he made sure the padding stayed between the table and the boy. “Bend over the table and grab the end on the other side.”

After getting in position Stiles quickly found his balance, widening his stance and arching his back as much as the table permitted him. The boy was a natural marveled Derek as he picked up the belt. Before he could prompt him Stiles said: “Sir, I am ready to receive the belt.”

“Alright, here we go,” he said as he swung the belt tree times, connecting with the presenting bottom. He hadn’t used even a fraction of the force from yesterday and it showed. Stiles stayed in place, not even moving a millimeter. 

“Eight, sir.” Stiles said clearly. “And if Sir wouldn’t mind, I would like for you to hit me harder.”

“There are still 21 strikes plus the extra ones. Are you sure you want me to use more force?”

“Yes Sir. How will I be otherwise able to make a correct assessment?”

Derek heart swelled at the commitment Stiles showed and it wasn’t the only thing that swelled. “You are right. Shall we give the belt a second turn?”

“No thank you sir. As you may remember I am already well -acquired with the belt. We can move to the next one.”

“Do you remember which one it was?”

“The wooden spoon,” responded Stiles, shuddering, probably remembering Jackson and his ordeal with the dreaded instrument.

Hale took the spoon and tapped his hand with it a couple of times. “You sure, you want to start with this one. From what your Alpha tells me you had quite an experience with it, even if you weren’t the recipient of its loving care.”

“I am sure. After all you are a professional, sir,” whispered Stiles grabbing the table tighter and widening his stance in preparation for what was to come.

“That I am,” said the doctor tapping it lightly against the buttocks. “Let’s see how the actual experience compares to your immagination.”

He stepped back and delivered the first blow. The boy inhaled deeply, clenching his ass cheeks before relaxing. 

“How was that?” asked the doctor, returning to tap the spoon against the boys behind. 

“It was okay,” 

“So should I go a little harder on the next one?” 

“No I think that was the right amount.”

“Great, now be ready, the next two are coming in rapid succession.”

He lifted the spoon and let it fall first on the left and then on the right cheek watching transfix as two round imprints appeared on the flesh. 

“Tree, sir.”

“Tree huh. You really don’t like the spoon. Maybe I should suggest it as a suitable form of punishment, for serious transactions. I think you taking a spanking with it would really show how sorry you are.”

“I’d rather not.”

“And that is an excellent reason why it’s perfect. I will make the suggestion but in the end it is up to your Alpha. Now the next one,” he said as he took the paddle into his hands, “it’s one of my favorites. It can cover the entire surface with one single stroke.” 

He rested the paddle against the buttocks. “It has the disadvantage to disperse the sting to a broader area, but there is just no substitute in watching the cheeks compress on every hit before bouncing back.”

He delivered the spanks slowly, observing as the flesh jingled back and forth until it stopped, ready for more. As he finished the boy was panting slightly, his behind a little rosier then before. 

“Five, sir.”

“Well I see it barely made the cut. I wonder what you are going to think about the next one. Which was it, by the way?”

“The ruler.” 

“Ah, yes. The trusted ruler. Did you know that couplet with the cane and the birch it was one of the most used method of punishment in schools?”

“No sir, I didn’t know that.”

“Yes well, then rulers were not made out of flimsy plastic but solid wood, designed to leave a lasting impression on the misbehaving youth.” 

He picked out the ruler and weighted it in his hand. “Well, I bet that even this can be useful if applied correctly. But I will let you be the judge.”

As he delivered the spanks Stiles gasped and froze in place. After a minute or so he shook his backside to alleviate some of the pain.

“I agree with you. They can definitely still make an impression. Four, sir.”

“I bet they do,” smiled the doctor as he picked out the next one. “We are half way through are you ready or would you like a breather?”

Stiles considered it then declined. “I would like to move to the next one, sir. The leather strap.”

He swung the tick strap enjoying the sound it made as it connected with the flesh. Enjoying even more the sound Stiles made as he felt the bite of the leather. It sent tingling sensations all the way to his cock. 

“Eight, Sir.”

“Eight, huh? Guess I should put it on the side with the belt for later use then.” He picked up the riding crop. “The next one is the one you left out on the memory test. I bet after I use it on you, you will not forget it again. It’s an interesting instrument. You can use it as a sort of cane or use only the tip, for a more fun play. Since we already have the cane I guess we will use the tip.” He delivered tree quick strikes, not giving the boy the time to move away from it.

The suddenness of the attack managed to pull a colorful curse out of the boys’ lips. “Six, Sir.”

“Six down and two to go. You are doing really well, boy. Almost makes me wish to push a little harder, to see you really worked up…. But that wouldn’t be professional now would it?” sighed Hale. “Let’s rather move to the flogger.”

“It’s a fun instrument.” He said, twisting his hand left and right making the leather strips dance on the boys’ globes. “It can bring a lot of pleasure but at the same time it can hurt like hell.” 

He swung his arm, delivering a sharp smack on the buttock. “It is also very versatile,” he unexpectedly swung it on the boys back, making him jump, “and with a little control of the force, we can use it even on the most delicate places.” He changed his angle and guided it between the legs all the way to the balls and cock.

Stiles gasped and stepped on his toes. “What do you think of this one?”

“Nine.”

“Well, that would make it your favorite so far, wouldn’t it?”

“No, sir.”

“No?”

“The favorite one will always be my Alphas hand.”

Derek inhaled deeply as his cock responded instantaneously to the words. “I am sure he will be very happy to hear that. Maybe he will even reward you with a good morning spanking every now and then.”

“I can’t wait sir.”

“Right.” Hale cleared his throat. “Right, we have the last one to test and this is the toughest one. It was used in schools all over England. I bet more than one headmaster took some private time off after having tanned some poor young pupils behind.”

He swished the cane through the air watching as Stiles shuddered. He gave a couple of light pats before stepping back and delivering the first strike and making Stiles broke position for the first time that day. “A little more intense then you expected, is it?”

“I am sorry sir I moved.” 

“Not your fault, you weren’t prepared for it.” He patted an ass cheek with his hand. “You have two left. Ready for it?” 

“Yes.”

Hale hummed in approval and delivered the final two blows. One right under the previous one, resulting in tree parallel lines. Stiles cried out but stubbornly didn’t move. Derek couldn’t be more proud.

“Four, sir.

“Interesting, you would rather have the cane then the wooden spoon. Not many would make that choice.”

“I guess not, sir.”

“How are you felling?”

“The cane hurt, but it is already fading. I think I am ready to continue.”

“Let me check the damage first.” He said coming closer. He caressed the bottom, before letting his hand slide between his legs and pumped the flaccid cock a couple of times. “I see that the erection is gone.” He delivered a quick spank on the cheeks. “Don’t worry; we will get it back soon. Let’s change position a little. On the table, cloth under your hips, ass in the air, please.”

As Stiles got in position Hale retrieved a pillow and some cream he put away previously. 

“Lift your hips some more,” he instructed the boy sliding the pillow under him. “Perfect.”

He unscrewed the lid of the cream and begun to gently massage it into the reddened flesh. He was happy to notice that expect for the cane lines the other implements won’t leave a mark came morning. When he was satisfied that the cream was absorbed properly he stood back and brought the three instruments chosen by Stiles for the second run. 

“Okay boy, you know what is next. So grab the ends of the table with your hands and try not to move too much. I have no intention of sparing you. It was you that made this choice and I expect you to see it through.”

“Yes sir.”

“The first one you should be fairly acquainted with.”

Hale carefully positioned himself and then swung the belt. The resulting crack and Stiles’ cry resonated in the quiet room. After the first one the doctor didn’t waste any time. He grabbed the strap and brought it down on the quivering buttocks. This time the boy pushed his pelvis forward trying to spare himself some pain. 

“No moving,” said Hale already brandishing the flogger. 

“Sorry.”

Hale put a hand on the small of his back and lurched the flogger for the final strike. 

Stiles’ body froze up then begun to tremble slightly. 

“You did good Stiles.” he whispered caressing the trembling boy. “Look at me please.”

Stiles turned his face toward Hales voice. His eyes were moist, but no actual tears were falling. The doctor wiped the boys’ eyes and stood up walking toward his chair and reaching for the book. “Rest now. We still have some way to go before we conclude our journey.”

“Sir, can I use the bathroom?”

“Not now. Rest.” He said as he begun scribbling in his book. 

Stiles shuffled on the table, probably trying to get some pressure off his bladder, then settled down and waited patiently for the doctor to finish.


	7. Dr. Hale - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Doctor Hale.

Hale took his sweet time. Going from one implement to the other, adding a lengthy description, the score and when he couldn’t find anything else to do he started doodling on the margin of the book until he heard the shuffling on the table reassume. With a quick sniff he confirmed the stage of desperation waffling from Stiles - he wanted the boy frantic but not to the point of it interfering with their exam. 

Standing up, he went to the window and opened the blinds, letting the late evening sun in. 

“How are you feeling?”

Turning his head Stiles focused his attention on Hale, squinting a little, as his eyes adjusted to the change in light. “Sir, I really need to use the bathroom.”

“Latter. Please hop off the table.”

Stiles groaned and gingerly climbed off the table. He was careful not to make any sudden movements, mostly because of his full bladder but partly because he could still feel the last three implements smarting on his ass. 

“Turn around and bend over the table.”

“I really need to pee, sir,” pleaded Stiles. 

“And I really need to take a look at your bottom.”

“Sir…” whined Stiles.

“I am not asking!”

Stiles looked mulishly at the other man for all of two seconds before realizing that the sooner he complied the sooner he will be able to relieve himself. 

The doctor moved closer and delicately run his hands on the boys’ ass cheeks. “The skin on the subjects’ posterior is slightly hot to the touch, but that can be attributed to the recent trauma. I can observe tree distinct parallel lines made by the cane, the other flesh is homogenously red and in places slightly bruised,” he patted Stiles’ back. “Please spread your ass cheeks so I can get a better view.”

The boy let go of the table that he had been clutching for dear life and brought his hands to his backside massaging it lightly before grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading them open.

“Wider, I need to have an unobstructed view…. That’s better.”

The doctor traced the crack with his finger and then stopped at the ring of muscles. “The skin of the sphincter is a little darker then the surrounding skin. There doesn’t appear to be any trauma from the spanking.” He traced the hole and then pushed slightly inside.

The boy whimpered and clenched down on his finger but not before a single drop of urine escaped his control. Hale immediately caught the scent and frowned. “I really hope that you are not going to make a mess because finishing the examination with you wearing a diaper will be difficult.”

A heady cloud of desperation, shame and excitement rose from the boy, making Derek question Stiles refusal of baby play, but he let it go – for now.

“Please I really need to use the bathroom.”

“And I really have to examine you for possible injuries contracted during the spanking. After I am done you can relieve yourself. Now stand up and go sit on the gynecologist chair so I can check your front as well.”

Stiles hobbled toward the chair with small steps throwing wishful glances toward the bathroom door. Hale had half a mind of just using a wooden spoon to speed the process up, but he feared that would be too much for the boys’ control. Finally Stiles hoisted himself up on the chair cursing as his abused buttocks connected with the cold leather. The sudden change in position almost put too much pressure on his bladder. To avoid incidents he crossed his legs tightly and closed his eyes until he finally had his body functions under control again. 

“Now lay back and put your feet on the stirrups.”

“Sir I can’t, please… I can’t…”

“Come on I have every confidence in your abilities. Nice and slow,” he guided the boy down, paying close attention to his groin for any spillage. “Now put your arms on the armrest and leave them there.” 

Hale gave him a couple of second to adjust then grabbed the right leg lifting it to the stirrup before doing the same to the left one. The boy cried out and grabbed the armrest tighter as his body fought not to let the water out. Derek watched fascinated as the body froze, muscles contorted and a fine sheen of perspiration begun to form. It was magnificent, but not enough.

The doctor started examining Stiles’ dick as if checking for injuries then concentrated his attention to the scrotum all the while enjoying the sounds Stiles was making. They resembled very much the breathy sighs the boy was making while being fucked.

He looked the boy in the eyes before deliberately placing his hands on the boys’ lower abdomen and pushing. Stiles cried out and this time he was not able to stop himself from releasing a jet of urine before clamping down. He desperately clung to the chair while with the last vestiges of control begged Hale to let him go to the bathroom.

“Oh please, I have to pee, please; please I can’t hold it in anymore.”

The doctor took a conveniently placed bottle with a wide neck and lifted it in line with the boys’ cockhead. Stiles was sweating profusely, his muscles working over-time to keep the urine inside. The cock twitched and some more urine escaped. 

“Please Sir, let me go to the bathroom,” pleaded Stiles that at this point was almost sobbing with the need.

“Boy I need a sample to analyze. Even if I let you go now are you sure you would make it to the bathroom?” Hale waited till the next twitch to place the cock into the bottle.

“Let it go Stiles. You were good to keep it in but now you have to let it all out.”

The boy whimpered, eyes filling with tears of humiliation. Hale marveled at the boys stubbornness and decided to help him overcome his hang-ups. He placed his free hand on the extended abdomen, ignoring the desperate pleas of ‘No’ and ‘Please.’, and pushed, this time more decidedly. First there was a trickle and then, like a dam breaking, jet after jet of golden water filled the bottle almost to the brink before subsiding. 

Hale watched fascinated the tearful face before putting the bottle away and returning with wet tissues to clean the chair and Stiles. The boy was so far out of it that he barely noticed.

“How are you feeling?”

Stiles turned his head away, ashamed. Now with the desperation gone the embarrassment was taking its place. Derek placed his hand back on the boys stomach and caressed it. “Stiles?”

“Fine.” He still wouldn’t meet the doctors’ gaze. 

Hale couldn’t permit that. His other hand moved to Stiles’ face and turned it toward him. “Hey, urinating is a normal human function, you know that.”

“Yeah but not everybody does it in front of other people in a bottle,” he sniffled.

“Did it feel good?”

“What?”

“Holding it in for so long even if you needed to go and then finally letting it all out. You must have felt such relief…”

“Yeah, it was …. Different,” admitted the boy, his cheeks coloring further. 

“You were magnificent. The expression on your face….” Hale caressed his cheek, draw the outline of his lips and then went down stopping on his chest. “How are your nipples?” he asked flicking one of them, eliciting a groan.

“They still hurt some… I’ll give it a five. They have gone a little numb.”

“Are they now? Don’t worry; we will take care of them soon. Do you want some water before we go on?” 

“No, thank you.”

“Do you need a few minutes rest?”

“Yes I guess I could use five minutes. Thank you”

“It’s fine. It will give me time to prepare.” The doctor rummaged around the room until he found what he was looking for. “Would you be comfortable in being tied up?” he asked giving Stiles leather handcuffs to examine. The handcuffs were made with soft leather and linked with a metal chain. 

“There is a metal loop behind your head. The chain would go through that blocking your hands above you. I will also fix your thighs to the stirrups with some bondage tape. There is no adhesive, so it will not hurt to remove. What do you think?”

Stiles was turning the cuffs in his hands studying them. “And if I wanted to get out of them? Can I do it myself or do I need your help?”

“As you can see, there is no lock. You just put them on and tighten them as much as you like. You are free to try. In the meantime….” He deposited some objects on the table, “these are some of the instruments that I will be using on you. Do you know what they are and how are they used?”

Stiles looked up from his tinkering with the cuffs and studied the objects that Hale displayed on the table. “There is some lube….. Sterile lube and a vibrator, those are pretty standard. Then an empty syringe – presumably for the lube, a speculum for rectal examination … and urethral sounds?”

The doctor nodded and took the cuffs, securing one on the boys’ wrist. “Please lean back and stretch your arms over your head,” he tied Stiles’ arms to the metal ring. Next he took the bondage tape and pinned the legs to the stirrups. 

“Are you comfortable like this? Do you need me to lengthen the chain or loosen up the tape?”

“No it’s okay,” said Stiles as he tested the leave on the cuffs.

Stiles watched intently as Hale took the syringe and filled it up with sterile lube, then the doctor grabbed his cock and pressed the end of the syringe against the peephole and squeezed. There was some pressure and then a cold liquid was sliding down his urethral tract. He shuddered as the liquid traveled down instead of up.

Hale paused but Stiles only shook his head. “It feels strange.” 

“Well the next part will feel even stranger. Tell me if it hurts.”

Cold steel touched his cockhead, circling it, smearing the lube before the tip of the metal rod slipped inside. He watched fascinated as Hale released the sound and let gravity do its part. The thing slid more than halfway in before slowing down and stopping. It was a new and strange sensation. He closed his hands into fists and tensed his thigh muscles. 

“Weird, isn’t it?” Hale asked as he pushed the rod a little deeper, before pulling it back out. “Having something in there, penetrating you?” he pushed in again, farther then the last time. “Some compare the sensation to the need to urinate others describe it like they need to come. I wonder which one applies to you.”

“Both, God! Both.”

“I can see that. Your cock is a greedy little thing isn’t it? It already swallowed the first sound. Fascinating, I thing we already need to size up.”

Stiles watched the other man remove the rod and God it felt good. An involuntary moan escaped this throat.

“My, my,” whispered Hale, massaging the sensitive head with his thumb. “What a greedy hole you have. I bet it can’t wait to be stuffed full of my rod.”

Stiles groaned arching his pelvis as far as it would go making Hale smile. “I think we can safely skip a size. What do you think?”

When he didn’t get a response he took it as assent and skipped one. He made sure to lube it well before placing it at the entrance and pushing slowly inside.

Stiles jumped as he felt the metal slide in, stretching his urethral track in the process. It burned a little, but nothing major. 

Hale slapped his thigh leaving it stinging. “Stay still I don’t want to hurt you. I know it is uncomfortable now, but I promise that it will be worth it in the end.”

The doctor eased the sound further down his cock, one more push and the boy was moaning. “Oh what do we have here?” asked Hale repeating the motion and receiving a similar reaction. “Did you know that the urethra is packed with nerve endings? ” Hale pushed the final inch of the metal in and Stiles saw stars. The toes on his feet curled as a wordless cry escaped his mouth. 

Hale let go of the rod making it rise up on its own before pushing it back in and doing it all over again while Stiles whined and pleaded. For what even he didn’t know.

“All right I would say that this is it for the preparation part,” said the doctor removing the sound with one fluid move, leaving Stiles panting for air. “Now we start with the fun part.”

He pulled out a new sound, different from the previous ones. For one thing it was much longer and if that wasn’t enough it was made up by steel balls with a ring on the upper end. “Now that’s what I call a real sound. Extra-long and extra texture, ideal for bladder and prostate stimulation. Did you know that some men are able to experience hands-free, direct-contact prostate orgasms through urethral penetration? I wonder if you are one of them.”

Hale teased the cockhead with the cold metal, making the boy shiver, before pushing the thing slowly in. He worked the rod in and out, twisting and turning it until he reached the penultimate bead at which point Stiles cried out, straining his arm against the cuffs and lifting his hips as far as they would go. 

“Well I guess we reached the end of our trail and by the sound of it we struck gold, or better said your prostate on the first try,” he mused as he retreated the sound. 

“Again. Oh God please again!”

“How can I refuse, when you ask so nicely?” 

The sound went in again, but this time Hale also grabbed his cock with the other hand and squeezed it tightly. Stiles could feel every bead entering his body caressing his inside while Derek’s hand started to pump his cock mercilessly.

Suddenly the hand was gone and so was the sound. Stiles mewled; there wasn’t a better word for it. He mewled. 

“Bad boy!” There was a sharp spank on his thigh. “You are not supposed to move.”

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes and then glanced at his still raised hips frowning as if he didn’t know how they got there. “Please, please, again, more!”

Hale frowned. “Don’t think this won’t go on your report,” he sighed. “Seeing as you already broke the rule…. But you will have to work for it. And remember – No coming!”

He inserted the rod back in and put a generous amount of lube on the cock before encircling it with his hand. Stiles didn’t need written instructions on what to do. He started to move his hips, first slowly but picking up speed as he went. 

“Look at you. You cock being penetrated while at the same time it fucks my hand.” 

“Harder.”

“Harder?”

“Squeeze harder.” 

“No.” said Derek stepping away. “You are not the one that gives orders.”

“No. no. no. no!”

“Yes, yes, yes. This is the second infraction in so many minutes. You are racking up one hell of a tally. Maybe we should shift gears a little.”

The doctor pushed the metal rod all the way in and blocked it in place with the metal ring. “Let’s play a game.” He picked up the vibrator. “My objective in this little game is to make you come, yours is to resist me for as long as possible. The rules are quite simple. I can’t touch you with my hands or the vibrator – the only things that I can play with are the metal bits currently on or in you.” To illustrate the idea he touched the nipple clips with the vibrator and then the metal rod. “Also if you feel like you are about to come all you have to do is say yellow and I will stop immediately giving you a 20 seconds breather. If you manage to last more than 15 minutes without coming you win.”

“And what exactly am I going to win?” panted Stiles.

“If you win … and I stress the if here…. I will delete all your mistakes from the report to your Alpha.”

“And in the remote possibility that you win?”

“Now that’s the one million question, isn’t it’”

“What? You are not going to tell me? It hardly seems fair.”

“Why …. Are you afraid you are going to lose? Where’s all that confidence gone?” he mocked him.

“Okay sir, I am in and I am not going to lose.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Hale put down the vibrator, tapped the tip of the sound and then twisted it sideways removing the core and leaving it hollow through and through. “Now let’s have some fun.”

Stiles heard the click of the vibrator being turned on and then his brain short circled as the sound begun to shake stimulating his cock and prostate. 

“Yellow, yellow!”

“That was fast. Maybe we should add another rule that you have to resist more than two seconds before screaming stop.”

“Too much, too fast…” panted Stiles.

“Well, this is going to be easier than I thought. Maybe I should start thinking about what I want. Okay eighteen, nineteen and twenty.” 

The doctor decided to go another root this time. He started at the nipples touching each one for a second before switching to the cock. Stiles gasped straining his hands and legs against the bindings. Just as he was about to stop him, Hale removed the vibrator and focused on the chest again. 

Stiles felt the vibrations on the entire length of his cock, inside and out not to talk about the sensations rising deep inside him, the spot at the very tip of the sound. Every time he was about to call yellow Hale removed the vibrator and concentrated on his nipples sending jolts of pleasure/pain down his spine.

A fine shin of perspiration begun to form on his body as every round built the sensation higher and higher until even with the interruptions he had to call his safe word.

“Good job. Almost six minutes. You are a third of the way there.”

“Get the eraser ready, because I am winning.”

“That so?” asked the doctor turning the vibrator up. “Let’s see about that.”

As soon as the vibrator came into contact with the rod Stiles hips raised from the chair and his abs contracted trying to slow down the need to come. This time around the doctor forgo the nipples and focused all his attention on the cock, giving Stiles short brakes when the smell of pre-come intensified. 

When Stiles called the safe word for the third time there were only two minutes left on the clock.

“Seems like I am going to win,” panted the boy, looking smug. “Two minutes and the bet is mine.”

Hale just smirked. “Well it seems that you were right. All you have to do is hold tight for another two minutes and you are home free. But Stiles a lot of things can happen in two minutes.”

“Why are you … smirking?” inquired Stiles.

Hale just increased the vibrations. “… nineteen and twenty.” 

This time the pressure on the sound was a little more forceful.

“Ahhh… oh God….shit!”

“Come on Stiles, its only two minutes… you can do it.” Hale payed close attention to the clock as he pressed harder on the metal rod. “But there is one thing you didn’t know. There was never a chance in hell that you were going to make it.” 

The clock hit sixty seconds and Hale reached in his pocket grinning at Stiles as his eyes got round with realization. He was just about to call yellow when Hale switched the other vibrator on to the fullest setting and took the boys breath away. His prostate was assaulted by both directions. In no time white ribbons decorated Hales hand and once the dam broke there was no stopping it. 

Wave after wave shook Stiles body leaving him begging for the vibrations to cease. Hale shut down the vibrator in his hand and carefully removed the sound, milking the cock until there was nothing left, just a whimpering mess of a boy imploring for the ecstasy to end.

The doctor reached up and with a single move removed the nipple clamps letting the blood rush back in. Sties shot up on the table crying out at the intensity as the doctor massaged his nipples letting sensations back. 

“God please make it stop. I can’t …. I …. Please stop…”

With a final flick to the nipples he closed the last vibrator leaving a panting and hiving patient. Hale run his hand through sweat soaked hair and cleared the tears from his eyes. God the boy was beautifully wreaked. The doctor felt his own cock twitch. 

“I came,” commented Stiles when he was finally able to string words together. 

“That you did.”

“I came a lot.”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t have a chance in hell, did I?”

“Nope.”

“Now what?”

“Now we are going to check on your prostate.”

“We are? No I mean… you won. What do you want me to do?”

“Where will be the fun in that?”

He grabbed his chair from behind this desk and rolled it around between Stiles legs. 

“Ever had a prostate exam”

“Not one involving a speculum.”

“The procedure is quite simple. First of all I open you up enough to insert the speculum.” Hale sprayed a generous amount of lube on his right hand. He probed the anus with his index finger, breaching the first ring effortlessly. With a little more force he slid the finger in to the second junction taking great care to avoid the prostate. When he was satisfied he extracted the finger and tried again this time with two fingers.

Scissoring the opening he searched around until he found the small vibrator and pulled it out. “When the speculum is in place we turn the thumb screw and open the upper and lower blades or in this case the left and right blade. You see this speculum is special made so when it opens it reveals the prostate.”

Picking up the speculum he dosed it in lube and warmed it up in his hand. He placed the contraption on the sphincter and pushed gently sliding it into the warm hole. 

Stiles gasped as he felt the metal invade his channel. Hale made a shushing sound and patted his thigh. “There, there….” He waited for a minute until the boy got used to the intrusion then cracked the screw, opening the beak. He took his sweet time widening the entrance by millimeters at a time, making sure not to injure the soft skin stopping from time to time to let the kid adjust to the stretch. Finally after what felt like hours the opening was wide enough so that he could clearly see the prostate. 

“My, my what a big hole,” he murmured, “I bet that with a little effort I could slip my entire fist in there.”

Stiles whimpered. 

“And what do we have here?” he asked caressing the bundle of nerves, making Stiles moan. “I bet you are still sensitive here. I wonder if you could come again, just by having your prostate stimulated.”

Stiles wildly shook his head.

“No? I think you don’t give yourself enough credit, young man. In fact I want to see you come at least another two times before I release you from this chair.”

“No, no please…no…”

“Yes, since the treat of punishment doesn’t seem to work as a deterrent maybe we should try pleasure. You know that saying … too much of a good thing…. so unless I hear the word ‘RED’ I am not stopping until you complete your assignment.”

Hale studied as the boy whimpered and pleaded with him, but the word RED never left his lips. “Count this as my payment for the bet you lost. Now there is just the question on how we do this and what kind of toys we use.”

The doctor went to the desk and picked up the stack of sheets containing Stiles’ kink list. Stiles was left alone, open and terribly exposed. He watched Dr. Hale scroll through the print-out pausing to read a particular section before moving on to the next page. As he reached the end of the document Hale put it on the table and tapped the cover thoughtfully while staring at the boy.

It was unnerving having those unblinking eyes on him. He wanted to ask what was going on, what Hale was thinking about, but nobody gave him permission to talk so he stayed silent. Suddenly the doctor rose from the table and stocked out of the room, leaving the door open behind him. 

Stiles heart went crazy. What if someone entered the waiting room and saw him like this? What would they think? Would they find the scene sexy, would they laugh at him, call him names? He closed his eyes and tried to hear what was happening beyond the door.

He could here cupboards and drawers opening and someone rummaging through them. Another minute of muffled sounds then everything stopped. Stiles could hear the doctors’ feet coming closer to the door and he could feel the dread rolling out of him the doctor reappeared in the doorway. 

Just as his heartbeat started to slow down the doorbell rang. Hale paused for a second tilting his head to the side before going to let the person in, leaving the door to his study ajar. Stiles wanted to scream to call him back and tell him to close the damn door, but he still wasn’t allowed to speak.

In the distance he heard two men arguing in quiet voices but he couldn’t make out the words. All he could hear was the loud beating of his heart and maybe because of that he failed to notice that the voices were getting closer and closer, until there was a hand in the door space and it wasn’t the doctors.

“I said no Peter! I am with a patient right now.”

“Come on it will take only a minute of your time.” Came a whiney voice and Stiles watched in horror as the door opened another inch. 

“I am almost done. Go drink a coffee or something.”

“Fine, fine I but I am waiting right here!” Peter said and Stiles could see a silhouette and glowing blue eyes pass in front of the door before hearing the other man sit in the chair. He had been seen. Suddenly he was glad for the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. At least this way the man wouldn’t be sitting comfortably. Petty, but he took his revenge where he could.

“Stiles, I am sorry about that. I promised my uncle that we could talk and he came early. You don’t mind if he waits in the other room, do you?”

Stiles wanted to laugh. Dr. Hale made it sound so normal. But Stiles saw. He saw the others eyes glow and he knew that the man on the other side of the wall could easily hear every single word spoken in here and every moan that Stiles would make. 

“Stiles?” asked the doctor, his eyebrows drawn together.

“I…. no I don’t mind,” he said, blushing. He doesn’t know why he said that, but then the expression on the doctors’ face clears and his heart skips a beat. Damn!

“Thank you. He can be very annoying when he chooses to be. Now if I remember correctly you still own me two orgasms. The second one shouldn’t be a problem. You are a healthy young man and I have given you plenty time to recover.”

He put the bag he was caring on the table and opened it. Stiles peered inside and gasped as he saw a violet wand with a dozen different attachments. There was even one shaped like a flogger. Stiles really hoped that the doctor wouldn’t use that one.

Hale plucked the wand into the socket and selected a generic looking attachment. He turned the switch and the implement begun to glow in a pretty violet light. “We will start easy. Do you remember how you rated your discomfort?” 

Stiles nodded.

“Now we will do the same. I will touch you and you will tell me a number. Only if the touch fells nice you will say zero. Ready?” 

“Yes, Sir.”

Hale took the wand and brought it close to his arm. When the transparent tube was a centimeter from his skin a light zapped from the device to his arm. It wasn’t painful but not enjoyable either, so Stiles said one.

The doctor nodded and moved up, toward his nipples. Stiles jolted in the chair as the wand approached his still sensitive buds. Hale paused for a minute, giving the boy time to relax again before he slowly accosted the hard peak. 

As the light jumped from the device Stiles cried out and arched his back, not away from the wand, but toward it. Hale wasn’t expecting it and had no time to move away. Stiles nipple collided with the wand and as the light danced against his skin Stiles moaned loudly. 

Hale chuckled. “Well that was definitely a zero, if I ever heard one. Let’s move to another part of your body.” He went south and touched cockhead. When Stiles arched his hips he continued along the cock until he reached the scrotum and then run the device over his balls. 

Stiles whimpered, humping into the air with his half hard cock. Hale smiled as he went even more back and touched the speculum. The metal absorbed the current and distributed a tingling sensation to the entire rectum. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit! Zero, zero, zero.”

The doctor nodded. “Yeah, I can see that. So what about here?” he asked as he deposited the tip directly over the prostate.

“Sweet Jesus and Maria.”

“May I surmise that that was also a zero?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Hale removed the wand from between Stiles’ legs and the boy wanted to cry. He needed the magic stick back on his prostate, where it belonged. As if reading his mind Hale smiled and said: “Don’t be so impatient, we will revisit that spot again, but first I need to test something.”

He pushed another button on the wand and went for the other nipple. Stiles sucked in a breath then released it slowly.

“Stiles?” 

“I don’t know how to rate it. It was good but at the same time so intense that I wouldn’t call it pleasurable.”

Derek bobbed his head. “Don’t worry. I know what you mean.” He cracked another notch on the wand. “Ready for the next one?”

This time when the wand touched the bud Stiles froze and bit his lip before saying: “Four.”

“Okay boy this is the penultimate one.” Hale pushed another button and when the wand touched his nipple Stiles’ hands shout out, the chain on his wrists rattling as the boy tried to reach his smarting nipple to massage it better. It took him a moment to remember that his wrist were still bound and try as he may he will never reach them. So he just clenched his fists and rode it out. “Seven.”

Dr. Hale nodded. “Last one Stiles.” he waited for the boys consent then touched the nipple once more. The reaction was instantaneous. Stiles screamed, straining his hands to get free while he pushed his torso back against the chair. Hale wasted no time in putting away the wand and starting massaging the smarting flesh, making shushing noises. 

When Stiles recovered enough to talk, he panted out: “Nine. Oh God tell me that was it.”

Hale smiled and patted Stiles’ abdomen. “Not quite. But the next part is quite enjoyable. Well until it is too much.”

“You sure know how to be reassuring,” snorted Stiles earning himself a slap to the thigh. 

“If you are able to be sarcastic then you are ready to move on.”

He went to the bag with the violet wand and pulled out a glove that he then fitted on his left hand. Stiles looked at him curiously as the doctor took the lube bottle and squeezed a generous amount on his cock before positioning himself between his legs.

Stiles shuddered at the cold liquid then moaned as the doctors hand followed the lube and started pumping the limb until it hardened. Then he lifted his left hand and touched the cockhead with the index finger. 

“Shit!” Stiles panted as a light electric current jolted his cock. 

“Like that? This glove is special. There is a small battery that transmits a low current, high voltage to the fingertips. It’s like a wand, but far more intimate and easy to control.” He reassumed jerking Stiles off as his left hand sneaked down to stimulate the prostate. 

In no time, he had the boy grunting and contorting under his touch, seeking more pressure, more sensations. Another couple of pulls and he was coming, spouting white ribbons all over his stomach. 

“That’s one. Now let’s see how long it takes for a repeat performance.”

He gathered some come on his finger and circled the head of the still twitching cock. Stiles moaned and tried to move away.

“Sensitive are we?” grinned Hale not letting himself be distracted from the task at hand. 

“Please, stop. It’s too much. Can’t we wait a little bit before going forward?” He cursed silently when the other hand found the prostate again.

“And what kind of lesson it will be if I let that happen?” asked Hale, while he continued delivering firm strokes.

“Oh God… please… you said that you weren’t allowed to punish me,” pleaded the boy, trying to escape the merciless touch.

“That all went away as soon as you accepted the bet and lost.” 

“I am sorry. Please stop, no more!” sobbed the boy, trashing around in the chair. 

Hale sighed and stopped what he was doing. “I can’t work like that. If you continue to trash like this you could injury yourself.”

“Then please stop. Please, I learned my lesson.”

“Did you? Did you really? Or did you just lie to me?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry..”

“I don’t know why but I don’t believe you.” He made to reach for the boys cock again but Stiles begun to trash again. 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Hale turned around and started to leave.

“Where are you going?” sniffled Stiles.

“If you are not going to behave I will need someone to hold you down, while I work.”

“No! You can’t do that!”

“Don’t worry; Peter is a professional, like me. You won’t be the first boy he has to hold down during a punishment.”

His hand was already on the door handle as Stiles cried out: “Yellow!”

Derek immediately stopped and returned to the boys’ side. “Hey are you okay?” 

“Yes. No. I can’t …. Not when I am like this. Please don’t make him come here… not now,” cried Stiles, tears rolling freely down his cheek.

“Shh… it’s okay. The moment you said your safe word it was over,” he kissed him tenderly. 

“I’m sorry… I just can’t let him see me like that.”

“It’s all right. You did the right thing to safe word when you did. I am proud of you,” he nuzzled Stiles’ neck while caressing his side, trying to calm him down.

As the sobs subsided he let go of the boy and straightened up. “You called yellow and not red. This means that the scene is still going.” He felt the boy froze under him. “I can’t let you trash about like that. You could seriously hurt yourself. So because I am a good person I will give you a choice.”

“You can let me give you another orgasm or,” he said picking up the flogger, “we can end this in a different way. So what is it going to be?”

Stiles watched Hale play with the tresses, how soft and innocent they looked, but he knew better. “How many?” He couldn’t believe that he was considering a flogging over an orgasm.

“As many as needed and I am not going to go easy on you. Before we are done you will be crying like a baby, begging me to stop.” He grabbed Stiles ass cheek, careful not to dislodge the speculum. “And in this position your cock and asshole will be unprotected and at the mercy of the flogger.”

Stiles whimpered. “The orgasm, I choose the first one.”

“Very good choice, but I have to warm you. If you are not going to stay still, the flogger is back in play. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay. Where were we? Ah yes.” He put the glove back on but instead of going straight to the prostate he tenderly caressed his side stopping at the curve of the ass before running his finger up and down the more pronounced bruises on his buttocks. 

Stiles shivered as the electricity danced on his skin, feeling a sliver of arousal return. When Hale nudged the speculum with the gloved hand he gasped and pushed his ass back for more contact. The doctor was going slowly this time. Coating a response from Stiles as opposed to demanding it, like the first time.

When he came around to the boys’ cock again he found it ready and surprisingly half hard. Stiles moans and groans were still on the side of painful, but the boy didn’t move too much and after a long and drawn out session he finally came with a sob and a moan.

Hale carefully removed his hands from the cock and prostate and stood back to admire his work. The boy was completely gone from the word. His eyes were wide open but unseeing, his body pliant and relaxed. He could have stood there for hours, but he had work to do. 

He went to fetch a glass of juice and a wet cloth. He deposited the first one on the table while with the other started to slowly clean Stiles body. He didn’t react at all as Derek cleaned his face or his stomach and even when he moved to the cock the boy didn’t as much as twitch.

Leaving the boy to rest he started to clean up the scene being well aware that his uncle was still in the waiting room doing God knows what. He cleaned the violet wand and the sounds, putting them carefully back into their place, then he moved to the impact play toys folding them carefully into the box. He was about to start on the suction cups and the nipple clamps when the boy started to stir. 

In a moment he was by his side making him drink the juice and inquiring about his well-being. Stiles was still a little loopy but he was quickly coming back to life. 

“I did it,” he smiled at Hale. “Are we done now?”

“Almost. Don’t worry it’s nothing big.” 

The doctor went to the fridge and retrieved two small bottles, similar to those used by pharmacists. Stiles watched with growing alarm as Hale put on a pair of latex gloves – something he didn’t do during the entire examination - and fished some wadding from a drawer. 

He then uncapped the first bottle and brought it under Stiles’ nose. “This is ginger juice. I squeezed it out of a fresh root this morning.” He did the same with the other bottle. “This is horseradish juice. Also fresh.”

He put the uncapped bottle on the table. “Since all your others private areas are too sensitive to try this out I will have to use your nipples. I will soak two squares of wadding – one in ginger and the other in horseradish - and then apply them to your nipples, leaving them there. After a minute there should be a slight burning sensation that will slowly increase, but not dramatically. You should be able to bear it with little trouble. Once in contact with the skin the active ingredient in both juices breaks down quickly and the burning sensation shouldn’t last more than ten to fifteen minutes.”

“Okay.”

“Also, this is a simple test that needs almost no supervision, but it’s also a long one.”

Stiles stared at the doctor trying to figure out what he was getting at.

“Our session lasted longer than I anticipated and I really need to talk to my uncle. So I will let him in before we start this one last test. As I mentioned before, he is also a professional in this field and won’t judge you. ”

“Wait.”

Hale could hear the uptake of the boys’ heart and the sudden smell of shame. He thought that Stiles was going to stop the scene again but the boy remained silent, biting his lips. “What?”

“Could you… I mean would you mind removing the speculum before you let him in? It doesn’t serve a purpose anymore and it makes me feel really vulnerable.”

Hale thought about it and then consented. It had been a really long session and they were all tired. If the boy needed a little reassurance who was he to deny it. He carefully turned the screw and closed the beaks almost completely, leaving them open just enough as not to pinch any skin and pulled it out.

He watched fascinated as the hole remained open for a while before blinking closed. Stiles hissed as the instrument was leaving his cavity but didn’t show other signs of distress.

“How are you feeling?”

“Empty. I’ve never been this empty before. It feels strange.”

“Would it help if I put a butt plug in?”

Stiles worried his upper lip, clearly wanting the plug but unsure if he wanted to wear it in Peters presence. In the end he decided to hell with it and asked for it. The plug that Hale choose was big and metal and once inside him filled him up nicely. 

After Hale checked that he was okay he went to open the door and let his uncle in. 

“Finally. You took your sweet time.”

“Sorry uncle. The session is running a little bit long.”

“Running? Not run?”

“We are about done. I just need to do one more thing.”

Hale went to prepare the wetting as Peter looked around the room, taking in every detail and piecing together events. Once he was done with the room he gaze slit to the biggest clue of them all – Stiles himself.

Peter circled the chair taking in every detail before stopping in right in front of the chair. “Are you sure you want to use the nipples for this. They already seemed puffy and tender.”

The doctor sighed as he placed the first rectangle on the nipple. “The other areas are too sensitive right now.”

Peter came closer and kneeled down to examine the backside. “The buttocks seem fairly unharmed.”

“Yes but I feel that we will get a much more reliable result like this.” 

His uncle pursued his lips. “If you are sure.” 

Hale placed the second piece of cloth on the other nipple. “How is it? The first one should have already begun to heat up.”

“It stings, but it’s not unbearable.” Stiles shifted on the chair, more unnerved by uncle Peters staring at his displayed ass then the pain on his chest.

“Give it time boy,” said Peter cheerfully. “It builds up.”

“How reassuring,” snarled Stiles, done with Peters starring.

“Say nephew, I see that you went quite heavy on the impact play but the boy is still talking back at you. What gives?”

“Firstly he is not talking back at me but at you and secondly Stiles himself requested that I use more force, so that he would be able to judge each instrument better,” said Hale, almost preening in front of Peter. 

“Oh my God!” moaned Stiles mortified. 

Derek immediately turned toward him. “Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?”

Stiles wanted the earth to swallow him. But since this was not an option he resigned himself to glaring at Derek.

“You are embarrassing the boy,” snorted Peter. “but back to my question. There seemed to be some traces that are more pronounced than others?” inquired the man gently running his hand over the buttocks. 

The touch was so unexpected that made Stiles gasp and clench his ass cheeks around the plug. 

“Peter!” shouted Derek.

“I can clearly see the flogger and maybe the belt?”

“That’s enough!” roared Hale and dragged Peter to his table where they started to argue in hushed tones.

If being the center of Peters’ interest was embarrassing and uncomfortable being left alone to his own devices was hell. With noting to focus on his mind zeroed on the only point of input that it could detect. His nipples. 

He tried to stay still, not to move, but s Peter had said the burning was picking up. From a gentle tingling the sensation rose to a glowing feeling before nosediving into the scorching zone.

Stiles tried to stay as still as possible. He didn’t want to give Peter the satisfaction of having been right. Sadly from the knowing looks the other was throwing him, he wasn’t succeeding in covering it up.

Finally after what felt like hours the burn begun to dissipate and he could relax some. The others must have noticed it too because they stopped talking and were watching him intently. Hale was the first to move. “You okay?” 

“Hu-huh,” mumbled Stiles.

Hale was already pulling a new latex glove on and carefully removing the wadding. Stiles sighed contently, happy to be rid of the painfully annoying squares. 

And speaking of the painfully annoying there goes Peter, carrying a coffee mug with him. Why?

“I thought that you could use some refreshment,” said the bastard almost as if he was reading Stiles’ mind. He fished out of the mug an ice chip and placed it to the boys’ lips. For principles sake Stiles scowled at the older man before accepting the gift.

“It can also relieve some of the tenderness.” 

Peter fished another ice chip from the mug and then offered one to Hale which he took and with a look of agreement they went to work. After the initial shock the ice on his nipples felt nice, numbing the discomfort. He sighed contentedly as the ice was removed, just as it was becoming too much. 

“Stiles?” 

“Hhmm?”

“I’m going to untie your hands.”

“’kay.” 

“He is crashing fast,” commented someone. 

“Not strange. We have been at it for more than four hours.”

Stiles could feel hands on him, slowly removing the cuffs, than twin kisses on his wrists as they were slowly lowered to the armrests. The next being liberated were his legs. Lifted from the stirrups and carefully deposited on the ground. 

He murmured a protest as he was lifted from the chair, but a soothing voice told him that it was all right and that he was taking him to bed. 

The last thing he remembered was being deposited on a soft bed and covered with a warm blanket.


	8. Jackson diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gives Jackson a special gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am a little indecided where to go next. Help me out by filling this survay. It takes 5 min tops! (NSFW)
> 
>  
> 
> [Take part in our online Survey](https://freeonlinesurveys.com/s/f44GlXjb)

Jackson sighed as he capped the red fountain pen and reverently put it back in the box with the rest of the pens. There were four of them –blue, green, black and of course a red one. The wooden box was old and hand made with astonishing craving that meticulously showed the private life of a werewolf and their sub. 

The center stage of the lid was occupied by a carving of two wolves – the Alpha, with two red rubies for eyes, clearly forcing the other one, with yellow sapphire eyes, to submit by biting its neck. The beta, for his part, was all too happy to comply, if the showing of the belly and the erection was to be believed. 

When Peter presented him with the box, he had explained the symbiology of the pictures. How the submission picture from the lid was the most important because it was the basis of the relationship. The other pictures just represented different parts of that.

The carving on the front side was that of the beta trying to please a bored looking Alpha by swallowing his massive cock. This symbolized the betas duty to please the Alpha as did the next picture where the beta served the Alpha food. 

On the back was a picture of a naked beta being whipped by the Alpha. The beta had placed his hands on the wall and pushed his ass out in a position that Jackson was painfully familiar with. His head was slightly turned to the side, making the tears running down his cheek visible. According to Peter this symbolized the betas willingness to suffer great pain to appease his Dom and that the small erect cock that peaked from between his legs is a sign that he agrees with the Alphas decision and this punishment. 

In neat contrast the Alphas face was expressionless and his cock flaccid, but still longer then the betas. Peter said that it represented the Alpha performing his duty of correcting the pup when he strayed, but not taking any pleasure in the act. Jackson called bull shit on that one. He was very aware, from multiple personal experiences, just how exited Peter got during punishments. 

The last picture showed the beta lying face down on a bed, his back and ass a mess of welts and the Alpha gently rubbing a salve into the abused flesh. Both of their expressions were serene and peaceful. The slate has been wiped clean. 

Jackson closed the lid and locked the box, putting it into the cupboard in the living room before returning to sit behind the table with the last entry on the diary still open in front of him. Once he had closed the book before the ink was completely dry smudging the entry.Peter hadn’t been pleased and he made damn sure that he never repeated this particular mistake.Not that there weren’t plenty of other mistakes for Peter to correct as was evident from the diary in front of him.

_________________________

THEN:

One evening, at the beginning of their relationship, Peter had come home uncommonly exited. He called for Jackson to join him in the living room and then proceed to push a wrapped gift into Jackson arms, which made the other man justifiably suspicious. 

He un-wrapped the paper and took the carved box into his hands. As he studied the pictures, Peter hugged him from behind and whispered the history of the box and the significance of the scenes into his ear.Jackson was getting more and more excited as Peters words washed over him, but he couldn’t stop the snort as Peter told him that the Alpha didn’t get any pleasure from administering the punishment. 

Peter sighed dramatically:“I guess that we will be using this gift sooner than I expected.”

When Jackson looked at him confused the older man directed his attention to the book. It was tick and leather bound with sturdy pages made to withstand the test of time.As he flipped through it, he noticed an inscription on the first page that red:

To my one and only Lupa,

so that you can document our time together, be it rewards or punishments. 

Jackson got a sinking feeling he knew where this was headed, suspicion that was confirmed by the next lines. 

Every deed has its color. Sexual rewards are blue, nonsexual reward green, corporal punishment red and non-corporal punishment black..

“Don’t worry,” said Peter taking the book from him and kissing him tenderly on the cheek. “I suspect that this punishment will be quite a blue one.”

Peter guided Jackson to the couch where he sat down and motioned for Jackson to get over his knees. He didn’t hesitate for a second, practically leaping down, and getting himself ready.Peter chuckled as he pated the round globes.

“Don’t think that your readiness to be spanked will decrease the severity of the punishment. You have been a bad boy and will be corrected according to the severity of the offence.”

“But, Sir..” whined Jackson.

“Don’t Sir me young man. You know the penance for your behavior. Now tell me why you are being punished and how many you deserve.” 

Jackson pouted and wiggled on the other man’s lap, already half hard, even if the scene had just begun. His reluctance to speak earned himself an extra spank, just as he knew it would. “I am waiting, boy,” said Peter sternly while tenderly caressing his backside.

Jackson loved it when his Alpha was like that, but he knew better then to push his luck. The situation could quite suddenly change to a very uncomfortable one for him.

“I disrespected Sir in his own house for which I deserve a severe spanking. Twenty swats over the trousers and twenty on the bare.”

“Right you are. Now is there something you would like to add before we begun?” asked Peter tapping the cheeks lightly.

“Sir I know that you are quite lenient when delivering the punishment for these kinds of offences. But I disrespected you not only in words but in my mind as well, so please when delivering the spanking don’t hold back. I deserve everything that Sir gives me and more.” 

Even if this was not a real punishment Jackson didn’t want some light pats on the backside that he would hardly notice. He craved the sting of a well-placed spank, even if the pain was short lived. 

“Is that so? I am very proud of you for telling me this, but as you suspected this changes things significantly, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes, Sir,” murmured Jackson pushing his erection against Peter’s thigh.

“Such a vile action deserves at least ten additional lashes with the strap.”

“Sir please, not the strap. It hurts so much,” cried out Jackson desperate, while on the inside he was drowning in excitement.The strap was one of his favorite implements. 

“For this kind of behavior, do you really believe to deserve anything less?” spat Peter grabbing Jacksons cock and squeezing viciously.

“Oh God!” gasped the boy enjoying the sweet pain. “No, Sir is right, I deserve every last one of them.”

“That you do,” said Peter as he let the first round of swats hit the target while Jackson shamelessly rutted against the friction provided by the leg. 

All too soon the twenty spanks were over with, leaving him panting and incredibly hard. He wanted to whine as Peter pushed him to a standing positon. “Up with you and stop whining, the real punishment is only just beginning. Remove your clothes and then go fetch me the strap.”

Jackson undressed quickly, taking care to fold the clothes in a neat pile, before darting toward the play room to retrieve the strap. Peter followed the still white cheeks as they left the room already imagining adding some color to them. 

When Jackson returned, strap in hand he found Peter frowning at him. “Sir?”

“What do we have here?” he asked pointing to the erection Jackson was sporting. “Are you getting off on being spanked?”

“No Sir, please, you have to believe me. It’s an involuntary physical reaction. I don’t like it!” 

Peter lifted his brow at the quick uptake in Jackson heartbeat. “You forget boy that I know when you are lying. Like just now. But don’t worry. By the time I am done with you that little cock of yours will be completely flaccid. Give me the strap.”

Head hanging low in shame Jackson handed the strap and waited for further instructions. Peter tested the leather on his hand and shook his head. “This won’t do.”

Jackson felt his heart clench. Did Peter change his mind about the strap?

“When was this last used?”

“Some time ago. Is something wrong Sir?”

“You could say that. Look at this leather. It’s not maintained properly, all elasticity is gone from it. This thing is hardly a suitable instrument for delivering punishments.After we are done here we will have a talk about this. For now take the strap, go to the kitchen, find some coconut oil and a cloth and then rub it into the leather until it is soft and elastic like a newborn ass.”

As Jackson hurried to comply with the order Peter went to change out of his three-piece suit and into some old faded jeans and a white V neck t-shirt – Jackson really liked his casual attire. Once done he went in search of the boy wanting to check on his progress.

He found Jackson at the kitchen counter, furiously rubbing the leather with an old cloth. 

“Let me see,” said Peter grabbing the strap away from Jackson and testing it against his hand. “Uhh.. Definitely better. I am sure this will make an impression.” He grabbed Jackson by the scruff of his neck and pushed him toward the living room.

“I think we should do this against the wall. Go on, you know what to do.”

Jackson scrambled to the wall and got into position, almost an exact copy of the one on the box lid. Peter hummed in approval as he circled the boy.

“Well look at that! It seems that even the thought of the strap did not have any effect on your little cock. It still stand out proud and firm. Maybe we should strap it in place of your ass.” He roughly grabbed the cock, making Jackson moan. “It certainly would be more effective.”

He pumped it a couple of times until he could see a tickle of pre come coating the head.Satisfied he placed the strap over Jackson shoulder and then got into position with one hand on the boy cock and the other massaging his butt. 

“Whatever happens don’t let the strap fall and under no circumstances are you allowed to come before the punishment is over. We clear?”

“Oh God, Sir yes Please.”

Peter nodded and started spanking Jackson with a heavy hand and in rapid succession, while his other hand was viciously jerking him off. Jackson moaned and hissed, as his body was sending dual conflicting messages of pleasure and pain to his brain. 

Quickly the sensation become almost too much to handle. He balled up his hand into fists and ground his teeth as he tried not to let go. Jackson was floating on the brink of orgasm until the sudden unmistakable bite of the strap on his buttocks brought him back a little. 

He tried to count them in his head. Tried to concentrate on something else. But the sensations were swirling in his head, making it hard to concentrate and he lost count around the number five. His head was being filled with white noise building up until it was all that he could hear. His body coiled up ready to catch the elusive orgasm. Jackson was mewling and sobbing all at the same time until finally, the strap stopped coming and a deep voice murmured in his ear, “Come!”

He must have blacked out for a second because the next thing he remembered was being supported by the wall as Peter was ramming his cock between his hot ass cheeks, grunting in pleasure. He sped up his movement and soon Jackson felt hot ejaculate coating his back.

Peter took some time to regain his composure and chuckled as he flicked Jackson cock. “See, all flaccid now.” He tucked himself back in and gave Jackson a light spank. “Clean up and then you can write the first entry in your diary. In the meantime, I am going to make dinner. We both worked up quite an appetite.”

________________________

NOW:

Jackson turned the pages until he found his first entry. It was short and to the point,

14 June 2016 

Today I disrespected Sir. He punished me by spanking me until I came. 

20 with hand over jeans

20 with hand on the bare

10 with strap on the bare 

Followed soon after was the second entry, only a couple of hours later. This one in red and a lot more detailed then the first one. Apparently, he did the first one wrong. Peter loved making Jackson read the diary while jerking off. The more detailed and angst filled the better. Who knew that under all that cold exterior was hiding a horny teenage girl. 

“Reminiscing all memories?” asked Peter as he came up behind him. 

“Just waiting for the ink to dry.”

“That so. Why don’t you take the diary with us? Today punishment was quite harsh and I want to read all about it while we relax in bed. Especially the part with you begging and crying. I hope that you were very detailed, I would hate to have to take out the wolfsbane infused cane again.”

Or if he was more detailed – Peter was a sadistic horny teenage girl.


	9. Jacksons punishment: self-spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson had really done it now.

Jackson nervously put away the Chinese takeout menus. It was decided early in their relationship that he was going to keep as far away from the kitchen as possible. So in the days the responsibility of meals fell on him, he had a large stack of menus to choose from.

A quick check of the clock told him that Peter was less than ten minutes away. He surveyed the dining area to make sure everything was in order before undressing and kneeling down, facing the entrance door, like he had done every day of that week. 

The previous Friday he had really screwed things up, making Peter seethe in anger. So much so, that the older man didn’t trust himself to punish Jackson and not lose control. In the course of their relationship this happened only once before and that time Peter waited two days before he calmed down enough to administer the canning. It was an experience that really made an impression on Jackson. One he wasn’t anxious to repeat. 

He managed to stay out of major trouble for a long time - till now. When he saw Peters face that day he was afraid that the wolf was going to skin him alive using a cane. The anger in the air made him whine low in his throat. 

Peter had pushed him against the wall and growled at him demanding submission. It was a terrifying sight since Jackson suspected that Peter was not as sane as he appeared most of the time. He showed his throat, making himself as small as possible. 

Jackson was sure he was going to be in a world of pain when Peter suddenly shifted and run away. From that day on Peter acted like the younger man didn’t even exist. He went to work, come back to dinner and then closed himself into his study until it was time for bed. Rinse and repeat.

Jackson for his part made sure that every evening the table was set and he awaited his Dom’s return stripped of his clothes and kneeling. During dinner he patiently waited under the table for Peter to finish. As the meal drew to an end Jackson heart started to beat faster as he wondered if this was the day Peter finally acknowledges his presence.

Jackson never thought that he could be so starved for his Masters touch, even if it was going to be a panful one. It went so far that it was starting to affect his professional life. He was nervous, jumpy and more short-tempered than usual – people were beginning to notice that something was wrong with him. 

Today was no different. Peter returned home, put away his coat and briefcase and sat at the table, ignoring him completely. Then suddenly a piece of chicken fell under the table and Jackson’s breath caught in his throat. This was the first time in a week that Peter even hinted to notice the others presence. Jackson approached the meat on all four and then bent his head to sweep it in his mouth, licking the tile clean of any trace of sauce. 

It tasted strange, like something chemical was added to it. Coming from Peter it was probably something scary and potentially damaging to him, but Jackson was too happy of the attention to really care about side effects.

Soon after a second piece of meat feel, this one directly between Peter’s legs. Shuffling forward the boy ate the meat and then waited for his master’s next move. After five minutes he saw Peter lowering his hand and unbuttoning his pants before returning to his supper.

It was as clear an invitation as he was going to get. He nosed at Peter’s crotch taking a deep breath, before receiving a sharp punch for his trouble. The message was unmistakable. He still hadn’t earned his Dom’s forgiveness which meant he had no right to take comfort in his mates scent.

A little disappointed, but not really surprised, he went to work. He took the pull tab between his teeth and slowly unzipped the trousers reveling slightly tended underwear. Mouthing at the fabric, getting it wet he followed the line of the Dom’s cock, until its outline was clearly seen through the textile.

Jackson kissed the cockhead reverently before biting the elastic and pulling it down. The boy took the already half hard cock in his mouth and swallowed it whole, freezing in place. He knew Peter. Knew what the older man wanted and when he wanted it. Right now, his only desire was for Jackson to keep him warm and ready for the main event. 

Peter continued ignoring the man between his legs, the only indication that he even felt something, was the occasional twitching of the thighs when Jackson unconsciously contracted his throat. 

After what felt like hours Peter finally finished his meal and stood up, his cock sliding out of the boys mouth and leaving him under the table, desperately watching his master’s feet moving toward the door, leaving him alone once again. Just before disappearing through the door Peter turned around.

“Clean this mess, then go to the garden and cut some thick but still flexible switches and bring them to my room along with the wooden chest.”

“Yes, Sir,” said the boy with a trembling voice. This was it. He waited for Peter to leave the room then stumbled to his feet and begun clearing the table. His movements’ were automatic, while his mind was racing. 

Jackson was in equal part relieved and terrified of what was to come. On one part he was about to go through one of the most painful experiences in his life, on the other end after his ordeal was over all will be forgiven and they could finally move on. Putting the last plate in the washing machine he grabbed a hunting knife from the drawer and went outside to select the most appropriate switches for his punishment.

The night was cold and even his werewolf temperature couldn’t keep him from shivering. He found a young tree with solid but flexible branches and cut down five of them. Peter didn’t specify the number and Jackson suspected that it was another trap. Given past experiences he was never asked to bring more than three. Based on how angry Peter was he didn’t want to piss him off even more by bringing an inferior number of switches.

He cleaned them quickly, removing the leaves and lateral branches but leaving some rough edges along the switch to maximize the effect as Peter would say. Jackson hated them. The switches cut deep on their own, but couplet with the small protrusions and werewolf strength – they draw blood on the first hit.

Once satisfied that Peter would be pleased with the result, Jackson gathered the switches and went to the closet to collect the doom box. It was an old sailor’s chest where they put all instruments of punishment. Some of them Jackson couldn’t even think about without feeling panic rising inside of him.

He stumbled into Peter’s bedroom and deposited his heavy burden at the foot of the bed before presenting the man with the switches for inspection. He risked a glance at his master, even if he wasn’t supposed to, and then quickly kneeled down before Peter could catch him staring. 

He kept his eyes glued to the floor as Peter tested the branches swishing them through the air. The sound alone brought unpleasant memories to the surface making Jackson clench his fists. He knew exactly what his Dom was doing. It was psychological warfare, but knowing that did nothing to alleviate his fear.

Apparently satisfied with the amount of terror he could smell in the air, Peter finally deposited the switches on the table and ordered Jackson to retrieve a vase from the bathroom, filling it with water beforehand. 

Jackson heart sunk and then begun to beat maniacally, he had a pretty good idea where this was headed and it filled him with dread, even more then the sound of the switch. Not wanting to antagonize the other man he did as he was told.

With shaking hands he lifter the 25 feet long crystal vase filled it almost to the brink with cold water and brought it to the bedroom, where Peter was waiting for him. In his absence the older man had stripped naked, except for the white t-shirt and sat down in the middle of the bed, his back propped up by the headboard and cushions. 

He looked sinfully good. Jackson’s wolf whined at having his mate so close and being unable to touch him but he understood pack hierocracy and even if he didn’t agree with the reason behind such behavior, he accepted it. 

Peter motioned for him to deposit the vase next to the table and then ordered him to open the chest and took out five small vials containing a clear liquid that Jackson knew to be wolfsbane. Five vials – five different strings, from mildly irritating to scorching. 

Jackson deposited the small bottles on the table and turned to face Peter, awaiting further directions. 

“I’m leaving tomorrow for a conference and I’ll be gone for the major part of next week,” Peter said, eliciting a gasp from the boy, clearly surprised by the news. 

“I was debating about leaving before we settled this situation, but was told that I was being too cruel and received clear instructions to resolve the situation before taking off. So, you see, I find myself in the unpleasant situation of having to deal with you.”

“I am sorry.” murmured Jackson. 

“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak,” barked Peter, making Jackson shrink on himself. Sighing, the other man ran a hand through his hair. “Since we have to do this – choose a vial.”

Jackson froze. This was not how things normally went. Sighing again, as if explaining was causing him great pain, Peter went on: “The Alpha wants us to deal with this so that in my absence you don’t go off the rails and start killing people. This is for your peace of mind not mine – so choose the damn bottle you think is appropriate for your crime.”

When Jackson didn’t move Peter roared. “Or are you going to disobey your Alpha too?”

Shaking his head the beta turned to the table and studied the bottles. This wasn’t right. A punishment, no meter how harsh, is meaningless without the Dom’s forgiveness at the end. Peter knew that and still, and still…. The bottles in front of him went a little hazy and Jackson noticed surprised that he was crying. 

“Stop bawling like a baby and do as you are told.”

Peter words cut even dipper into him and he was horrified, when he begun to actually sob. He was so weak. Anger and disappointment in himself replaced his self-pity and he reached for the last bottle in the line, the one that they only used once before - the consequences of which lasted for days. 

He was going to earn his masters forgiveness no matter what, even if it meant walking around with a sore ass and back for an entire week. Strengthened by his decision he presented Peter with his selection. 

“Congratulations, you made a choice. Go on, proceed.” Peter indifference hurt him, but he was determinate to soldier on. Jackson uncapped the bottle and carefully dropped seven drops into the vase instead of five like the previous time. 

Peter lifted his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing. The boy picked up the switches and stirred the water before leaving them to soak up the poison. He carefully sealed the bottle and put it back into the chest with the others. 

“Bold move,” snared Peter, unwilling to give him even the smallest of praises, “but I am curious to see if a weakling like you will be able to back it up when the time comes. For now I want you to choose an implement for your punishment.”

At Jackson confused look he barked out a laugh. “What, you thought that that was it? You should be so lucky. Now pick up a damn item so we can move on! And don’t stall by pretending to think about your choice – we both know which one it’s going to be.”

The boy picked up the wicked looking rattan cane and presented it to Peter with trembling hands. When the other man didn’t move to take it Jackson risked a glance at his master. He was looking unimpressed.

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear. I don’t want any part in this.”

Jackson almost let go of the cane as a horrible realization begun to form in his mind. After an entire week living as strangers, Peter still wouldn’t touch him. Not even for punishment – an activity that Peter enjoys immensely. Unbidden new tears welled up in his eyes as his stomach dropped.

“Do you need me to draw you a picture?” Peter asked annoyed. 

Still in a bit of shock, Jackson scrambled on to the foot of the bed and turned around so his back was to Peter. With his head still in a daze he went on autopilot, widening his stance and grabbing the footboard for more stability. When he was in position, he took a deep breath and brought his cane wielding hand down.

“Are you purposely trying to piss me of of?” sighed Peter, this time really disappointed in him. Jackson grabbed the footboard tighter and managed to choke out a questioning “Sir?” through his contracting throat. 

“You are holding it wrong! Haven’t you ever ridden a horse?”

Unbidden, memories of him as a child popped in his mind. His mother had taken him to riding lessons when he was twelve. He remembered clearly the exaltation as he spurred the animal with his legs and the riding crop. It felt good to be in control of such a large animal, to beat him into submission. Every time the riding crop fell to the animals behind he felt a stab of arousal run through him. Now it seemed pretty ironical – given his current position. 

Jackson adjusted his grip and lined the cane with his buttocks. He lifted the cane and let it fall. The hit wasn’t particularly hard, but it made him gasp in pain all the same.

“I really hope this is not all you’ve got, because I would hate to have to get up and take over. And you would hate it even more. So put some spine into it.”

Jackson lined the cane again and this time stroked with more force. There was a moment of pressure than the pain exploded making him cry out. He breathed deeply and waited for the healing to kick in but nothing happened. 

“It hurts, doesn’t it? I figured that you wouldn’t be able to muster enough momentum for a proper punishment so I added something to your meat. You should be honored. It’s a very rare and expensive wolfsbane extract. It was used by hunters to interrogate us. Werewolves can take an enormous amount of damage before breaking – so the hunter bread a flower that effectively blocks our healing power and lowers our pain tolerance to that of a human. But don’t let my prattling stop you. Please continue…,” said Peter sweetly.

Meanwhile Jackson mind was whirling. Peter had actually weakened his wolf to the point that he was practically ….a human – one of the species that his Master despised so much. It was just another blow to his psyche. 

Jackson heard Peter uncapping a tube and squeezing some lube into his hand before pulling leisurely on his cock a couple of times. “Just because I won’t be the one delivering the punishment doesn’t mean that I can’t enjoy watching you getting your just deserved. Do go on.”

Jackson hand shook as he prepared himself to strike again. The line landed exactly in the same spot as the previous one, making it all that much painful. Jackson sobbed but readied himself for the next hit.

“Difficult isn’t it? Caning yourself like this seriously limits your range, which means that all the lines will land more or less on the same patch of skin.”

On the next one he was able to better control the direction and managed to strike slightly above the first ones, but Peter was right. This position seriously limited his arm mobility and so the next one landed again on already abused flesh.

“Okay boy, loose the training wheels. It’s not rocket science, even someone like you should have grasped the mechanics of it by now. Go faster!”

Jackson sobbed as he begun to strike himself faster and harder - the rattan cane swishing through the air before connecting with his bottom in a searing pain. It wasn’t long before he was crying loudly and screaming at every cane, but his hand never hesitated or faltered. It was like his mind had disconnected from the rest of the body. 

When Peter grunted faster, he went faster. When he demanded a harder strike he gripped the handle of the cane harder and obliged. The room was filled with Jackson screams, the sound of the cane connecting with flesh and in the background Peters groans and the rapid movement of his hand.

Jackson was in a world of pain, his focus concentrated on his flaming ass and cane wielding hand so he almost missed Peter hissing: “Last twenty. Make them harder. I want to see blood.”

His mind shouted in horror at the command while his hand just followed the instructions. He was at his limit so he borrowed some of the wolf’s strength to get a really hard hit. It was interesting how even if the healing was gone his strength remain untouched.

Half way through he could detect a faint smell of blood in the air and some small part of his brain was rejoicing at the fact that he managed to fulfill his Masters command - joy that somehow traveled to his arm, spurring it to get even harder.

As he delivered the last strike he collapsed forward, bringing both hands to the metal board for support, the rattan cane still in his hand. Even with his naked eye he could clearly see specks of blood coating its surface. He remained like that, crying against the footboard while Peter wrangled the last bit of pleasure from his orgasm. 

After what felt like hours Jacksons crying subsided, his frame still occasionally shaken by a sob. The punishment was harsh, but now it was over and Peter was going to forgive him. Expect….

“What are you waiting? Go clean the cane before the blood sips in and since you are there wipe your bottom as well.”

Jackson’s heart sunk and he started to cry again. He went through all that and it was all for nothing. There was no praise of ‘Good boy’ ‘You did good.’ Or ‘All is forgiven.’ Peter was still crossed with him and the punishment wasn’t over yet. Then he remembered the switches and begun trembling. 

“Now! I am tired and would like to get some sleep before I had to leave tomorrow. And bring back with you two small wet towels”

Jackson stumbled toward the bathroom on unsteady feet and used his time alone to collect himself and calm down a little as he followed Peters instructions. By the time he returned to the bedroom, his eyes were puffy but dry and his hands trembled only a little. 

Peter took one towel and as he was cleaning himself, he instructed Jackson to put away the cane and take out the plastic foil. 

As per Peter’s instructions Jackson unrolled a part of it and placed it on the bed with the wet towel on top of it. He was about to sit down so he will be able to wrap the towel on his bleeding welts when the older man stopped him. 

“Not so fast boy. We are not done for today. Go to the chest and fish out the Tiger balm.”

Jackson froze and looked pleadingly to Peter. He really couldn’t expect him to …. But Peter did. The boy dejectedly retrieved the small container and following his Masters instructions kneeled and turned around to give Peter a better view. He swiped some of the cream with his fingers and then brought them to the still seeping welts. 

The moment his fingers touched the abused skin he let out a pained scream that filled the entire house and spilled outside. He was just glad that they didn’t have any close neighbors that could hear half of what was going on in this house. As the initial pain subsided an intense burning begun to spread through his buttocks, making him sweat profoundly. 

After a couple of coatings Peter was finally satisfied with the spread of the balm and gave Jackson permission to sit down on the towel. After some failed attempts Jackson managed to settle down and look down straight ahead. From this position his eyes fell directly on the vase.

“Do you know why you’re sitting there?” asked Peter. 

Jackson remained silent. He wasn’t supposed to answer.

“I want you to take a good look at the switches and think about how tomorrow before leaving I am going to break at least a couple of them on your ass.” 

The boy gasped and Peter smiled as he tugged at his flaccid penis. The smells that his boy was releasing were just too damn tempting.

“Don’t worry. In a couple of hours the wolfsbane will wear off and you will heal. Just in time to present a clean slate for your morning spanking, which I didn’t forget you skipped for an entire week. We have a lot catching up to do.”

Jackson whimpered. It wasn’t difficult to imagine his morning spanking especially with Peter’s voice in his ear, a still painful backside and the switches in front of him. He could see it all too clearly. 

“You should have known better. It is, after all, stipulated in your contract. Every morning you are to receive a spanking, a pleasurable one if you have been a good boy or a painful one if you have displeased me. The fact that I was unavailable should not have disrupted your routine.”

Jackson was overwhelmed by shame. He was so concentrated on Peter that the morning spankings completely escaped his mind. He was such an idiot. It’s not like it was the first time that Peter couldn’t perform his duty. In the past in these cases he had always arranged a morning session with Derek or in extreme cases when Derek wasn’t available one of the approved Doms from the club. 

“I see that the gravity of the situation is beginning to sink in. Good. Now take the balm and apply a generous amount of it on your cock.”

Jackson froze. “Sir..”

“Did I indicated in any way that this is a negotiation? Hand – cock – now.”

The boy whimpered but wasn’t about to protest again. He carefully encircled his cock with the balm covered hand and tugged a couple of times so that the balm could spread to the entire length, even the cockhead. His breath caught in his throat, he balled his free hand into a fist and thumped it on the covers. 

His eyes brimmed with tears. He took a couple of seconds to steady himself then coated his finger with a new dose of balm and repeated the action. He could hear Peter hum with appreciation and that gave him the strength to really squeeze his hand and massage himself. 

“I guess this is enough for today. Wrap yourself up and then go lie down on the floor. At four in the morning you will get up and prepare me an opulent meal before waking me up at four thirty with a blowjob. After, I will go enjoy my meal, while you will transport the vase to the play room and get ready for the morning spanking. After I finish eating we will begin.”

“Yes, Sir.” whispered Jackson. He slowly lowered himself to the floor, careful not to jug his injuries. His ass was throbbing in sink whit his blood flow, while the balm was doing a good job at setting every welt on fire not to talk about his cock. He curled himself into a ball, seeking a little comfort while he waited for the morning to come.


	10. Jacksons punishment: morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacksons' punishment continues.

Jackson's morning punishments

Day 1:

Jackson spent most of the night dreading the morning and trying not to move. Every time he shifted, even minutely, the cloth around his crotch rubbed against his welts renewing some of the sting. Toward the morning he managed to drift off into an uneasy sleep, but all too soon the tale-tale tingling of the healing process woke him up. 

Remembering the previous night he looked around, alarmed. His heart started pounding as he searched for the time, terrified that he might have overslept. Locating a clock on the nightstand he gave a sigh of relief. There was still time. 

The werewolf gingerly stood up and stretched out the kinks that have formed during the night, barely containing a moan from escaping his lips, as his bones pooped in a satisfying way.

Casting a fugitive glance to Peter, he made sure that the man was still asleep before slipping out to prepare breakfast. He really wasn’t much of a cook but breakfast he could manage, and then…. He didn’t want to think about what then would include. 

Reaching the kitchen he went to work, keeping his mind as blank as possible. Thinking about what was to come was not going to help him and it’s not like he could do anything to avoid it. 

Deciding to stick to his strong suits he made some pancakes, bacon and freshly squeezed some oranges. It was a simple recipe but tasty and very filing. As the last piece of bacon was sizzling in the pen he prepared the table and then arranged the food. Once he made sure that everything was in order he climbed the stairs and went to wake Peter.

Jackson’s heart stuttered as he approached the sleeping man, his instinct pushing him to seek out the man’s skin, his touch, his lips, his forgiveness. He stalled himself from reaching out, well aware that he still didn’t earn that privilege. 

Slowly, he slipped under the sheet and gently insinuated himself between Peter’s legs until he was head to head with Peter’s flaccid cock. Jackson considered briefly stealing a moment to bask in his mates sent, then tossed it like the stupid idea that it was. He was still in a world of trouble and he really didn’t need to aggravate his situation.

With slow licks to the shaft he coaxed it to a semi standing position and then swallowed it to the root. He hummed happily when he heard Peter gasp at the sudden suction but didn’t indulge in the other man’s reaction. He made fast work of bobbing his head on the quickly hardening shaft, helping the process along with a prostate massage. He could fell the orgasm mounting as the body under him tensed and twitched before convulsing and shooting seed into his willing mouth. 

Jackson thoroughly cleaned the shaft with his mouth before slipping out of the bed and knelling on the floor, waiting for Peter to leave the room. 

The other man took his time. He stretched languidly, his hands founding their way to the nipples that he slowly massaged to hardness, before twisting them viciously, sending a surge of adrenalin through his system, helping him roll out of the bed and get dressed. 

Jackson kept his head down the entire time not daring to even glance up until the bedroom door closed behind Peter and his footsteps disappeared toward the kitchen. 

As soon as he was sure Peter was gone, he stood up and went to collect the vase with the switches. He had little time to prepare. Descending to the play-room, he deposited the vase close to the spanking bench for easy access than unrolled the plastic foil and towel from his midsection. An involuntary thrill ran through him as he noticed the blood streaks on the cloth. It was more proof that, even in a difficult situation, he had managed to follow his master’s command. Jackson proudly displayed the towel at the end of the spanking bench; where Peter was sure to notice it. 

Taking a deep breath he stepped to the front of the bench and begun strapping his ankles in leather cuffs that he then fastened to the legs of the device. After he made sure that the bindings were secure he stood on his tiptoes and bent over the padded top, stretching down to reach one of the handcuffs and snapping it around his wrist. He didn’t bother with the other hand, because he knew from vast experience that it was impossible snap the cuff on in this position.

The boy wiggled around a little, testing the bindings, making sure that they didn’t have much give and then settled to wait for the Alpha to come. This was the worst part of it all – well apart from the actual punishment. Being left in a vulnerable position, alone with his thoughts and the memory of how the switches had felt in his hands yesterday, the sound they made as Peter tested them and the poison they absorbed during the night. He was working himself into a bit of a panic and was almost relieved when he heard Peter enter the room.   
\----  
Peter slowly consumed his breakfast, leaving Jackson time to get ready and to really think about what was about to pass. He found that letting his boy wait alone and stew in his thoughts made the punishment all that sweeter. At least for him. He was just about finished when his subs heart started beating faster and the first tendrils of panic begun to sip through their bond. It was time.

He descended the stairs leading to the basement already anticipating the scene that would great him. But when he actually saw Jackson he had to fight against every wolf instinct that was pushing him to touch the boy. The forced separation wasn’t affecting only the beta, but rules were rules. And he was not going to break them only because it was a little difficult to keep his hand to himself. Jackson needed to learn the lesson and the best way to do that is pain and distance. Hence the impromptu trip.

Without a word he stepped toward the desk where he retrieved some surgical gloves - for protection against the wolfbane. He wished to take his time with the preliminaries but unfortunately if he wanted to catch the plane he had to move quickly. 

Stepping around the boy he secured the last cuff around the wrist and made sure that there was no give. The punishment was going to be brutal and he didn’t want Jackson to injury himself because of sloppy binding. As he stood up, he noticed the towel from yesterday – lying innocently on the spanking bench, right in his line of sight. 

Shaking his head at the boys antics he approached the vase and retrieved one of the branches, swishing it a couple of times before bringing it down on the white canvas with all the force he could master. Jackson was unprepared for the hit and let out an inhuman scream as searing pain begun radiating from his bottom. He unconsciously tried to move away but only managed to rattle the bench.

Peter observed with fascination as first a vivid red line appeared on the kids’ ass, before turning purple. He knew that the added tincture was strong but even he, with all his experience, had never seen such a quick reaction. Guess that the extra drop really went the distance.

Redirecting his attention back to the boy he stilled for a second waiting for Jackson to stop trashing before bringing down the switch for the second time, breaking it in the process. Jackson howled in pain, half shifting and almost toppling the spanking bench over. 

Peter hummed thoughtfully as he picked up the next switch. He swished it just over Jacksons back as he considered his options. It was clear that the punishment was driving his point across. The last time Jackson shifted during a punishment was more than a year ago, in the middle of a similarly brutal behavioral correction.

That time the session was over awfully quickly, teaching the pup his lesson but leaving Peter strangely unfulfilled. He silently wondered how far he could stretch this punishment as he shifted to a different position and delivered two more hits in quick succession making Jackson claws pop out.

He examined the switch in his hands and deeming it still usable delivering another swat to the buttocks. Jackson roared his pain as Peter discarded the second switch and went to pick up the third one leaving Jackson some time to get his breathing and shifting under control. The boy was approaching his limit and Peter really didn’t have time for the aftercare in case Jackson slipped too deep into subspace. He decided that this was going to be the last one, however long it lasted. He reduced his strength and delivered two more swishes on either side of the boy’s buttocks. 

“Sir, please… please stop.” 

Peter huffed and swung his arm four more times, before the switch broke. “Not” swing “your place” swing “to decide” swing “boy!” swing

Then he stepped back and admired as vivid purple welts appeared on the trembling bottom before quickly spreading to the surrounding tissue. The red and purple lines created a beautiful picture, but something was missing. Peter picked up one of the broken tips and dipped it into the wolfsbane water before approaching Jackson and tracing something onto the boy back. 

He stepped away and watched as letter begun to form on the kids back even without the additional force of the strike behind it. Now it was perfect.

He carefully rolled the gloves down and tossed them into a bin all the while keeping an eye on the boy making sure that Jackson didn’t drop into sub-space. Fortunately the kid seemed distressed but nowhere close to dropping. 

Just to make sure that there were no unfortunate reactions he set up a wi-fi camera that would stream directly to his phone and placed it behind the boy so he could monitor him and at the same time admire his work. 

As he straightened his suit, he directly addressed Jackson for the first time that morning. 

“We are done for today, but your punishment is not over yet. Tomorrow morning at six o’clock you will set up the video feed to my phone and then wait for Derek. When he arrives, he will examine you and together, based on your condition, we will determine your punishment for that day.”

Peter adjusted his cufflinks and discreetly pressed his hand against his semi erection. He will have to take care of that before leaving.

“After your punishment, you will receive instructions for the next session and so on. Now I suggest you think hard about the actions that lent you in this position and how to avoid them in the future. When I will determine that sufficient time has passed I will send someone to release you. Do you understand?”

Jackson understood. He did. He just didn’t like it one bit. But as things stood he really had only one answer: “Yes, Sir.”

Peter nodded and left the room, intending on quickly rubbing one off, before the taxi arrived. He closed himself in the bathroom, pulled down his pants and started to masturbate imagining Jackson red bottom and then the shame, worry and lust etched into Stiles’ face when he will arrive to set Jackson free, trying not to read the massage on the others back and failing. “A Well Punished Bottom.” 

Day 2:

Derek grumbled as he climbed out of the car at ass o’clock in the morning to check on Jackson and deliver his morning spanking/punishment. The things he had to do for his pack! He really wanted to stay in bed curled against a warm and pliant Stiles. 

Yesterday the boy arrived home freaked out and aroused. When he inquired what had happened he described the phone call from Peter that led him to the basement where he found a bound Jackson. The following talk and sex were extremely intense and he still didn’t know if he should thank Peter or strangle him. What was sure was that he will have to have a serious conversation with him about boundaries. 

When he entered the playroom, he found Jackson already naked and on all four, ready for the examination. As soon as his eyes fell on the raised backside he cringed inwardly noticing the still angry red lines where the switches connected with the cheeks. Peter really did a number on the boy. No wonder Stiles was shaken when he returned home. 

He took a step closer and was startled at hearing Peters voice coming from the speakers. “Beautiful isn’t it?” 

Turning around he was surprised to see the other man on the laptop screen. Peter was sprawled on a lush bed, naked and with a young boy between his legs lazily nosing at his flaccid cock. The kid was obviously there for the only purpose to drive Jackson’s lesson home. “Such bright and full colors. I wonder how much he can still take today.”

Derek pursued his lips. He was a firm believer in punishment, bur what Peter was doing was nothing short of torture. “Not much in my opinion,” he grumbled shooting his uncle a warning look. 

Look that the other man obviously ignored. “Damian, what do you think? I am sure that Jacks could take at list a couple rounds with the paddle.”

The boy on the bed nodded. “At least.”

Derek wanted to scream but he couldn’t. He had an understanding with Peter that he would not interfere in his private matters, unless there was actual danger of permanent harm. Wanting to be done with this as soon as possible he turned to Jackson and ignoring the smell of humiliation waffling from the boy he bent down to examine the skin.

Taking his time he started on the back, tracing the faint lines left behind by the letters. He could barely make out the phrase that provoked such a reaction from Stiles. Then he moved down to examine the most affected area. Derek ran a finger over every welt, putting just enough pressure to the touch to elicit a slight uptake of the boys breathing before moving on to the next one.

“You are there to punish him, not fondle him. You have a boy of your own back at home for that.”

Peter obviously didn’t appreciate the attention he was directing at his sub. Well tough. He took a couple more seconds to finish his check then turned toward the camera.

“There is still extensive trauma from yesterday’s punishment.”

Peter snorted. “Of course there is. It was a punishment. What it would say about my methods if he was already all healed up.”

“He needs a day’s rest to recuperate.”

“What he needs is a strong hand to remind him of his place. You are going soft in your old age, dating a fragile human boy.”

“You leave him out of this.” Derek growled still a little miffed that Peter had involved Stiles in his game, without checking with him.

“As soon as you will leave your opinions about my handling of Jackson to me. Twenty!” 

Derek gritted his teeth. He had walked right into this one. “Ten.”

Peter sighed. “Fifteen.”

“Ten. You asked me here to get an informed decision and that’s what I am doing.”

“Fine – ten it is. But I want them with the paddle n.7 and the last five must be at full strength.”

Derek skimmed the wall with the paddles in search of the number 7, but judging from the fast intake of Jacksons breath … ah yes. Number 7 was a wicked looking piece of wood with short but sharp needles protruding from it.

Derek shook his head and choose another one, still wicked looking but without the added needles. “How about number 5 and we only make the last one full force.” His voice was level and it didn’t leave space to protest.

Peter sighed dramatically, feigning disappointment. In reality he was far from it. He had expected Derek to go for the ten swings and the change of paddle. What he hadn’t expected was the full force stroke – so all in all he was pleasantly surprised. 

He nodded at the other werewolf, while at the same time he reached down to guide Damien’s mouth to his cock. Derek disappeared from the screen to reappear a second latter, holding the paddle.

“Brace yourself,” he warmed the boy before bringing the paddle down. The resulting thud and hiss of pain where clearly heard in the quiet room, while playing through the speakers were the soft, wet sounds of someone enthusiastically giving a blow job.

“One, Sir,” grunted Jackson. 

Derek patted the bottom a couple of times before delivering the second one. Jackson was propelled forward by the force behind the blow, but managed to stay on all fours. “Two, Sir.”

Derek worked systematically delivering the blow then giving Jackson time to regroup and call out the tally before striking the next one. Jackson backside quickly regained its purple color from yesterday, the paddle mercilessly adding to the trauma. As he neared the ninth strike Jackson was barely holding back tears, making a valiant try to show Peter and Damian his worth. The Alphas heart contracted, because he knew without a shadow of doubt that the tears will came.

“Nine, Sir,” panted Jackson already at his limit. Derek cast a quick glance to the computer just catching Peter’s intense gaze before focusing on Jackson once more.

“This is the last one, boy. Get ready,” he instructed Jackson cupping first one then the other ass cheek, evaluating the damage. Once he was sure that Jackson could take it, he stepped back and delivered a couple of practice pats, to make sure he was in the right position. 

He took a deep breath before gathering his Alpha strength and striking. The sound produced by the paddle connecting with the flesh was deafening immediately followed by Jackson scream of pain. The boy was propelled forward, losing his posture and collapsing on the bed. He buried his face into the cloth to stifle the sound of his crying, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity. 

Derek was about to check on him when Peter stopped him. “Thank you Derek for your assistance. You can leave now.”

The Alpha wanted to object, but knew, that at least in this situation, he had no say. Antagonizing Peter never let to anything good but he would be damned if he left a sub after a punishment without checking on him.

“Boy, back in position,” he barked, watching Jackson slowly lifting himself, still sniffling and trebling slightly. Derek looked over the swelling and judged that it was nothing the werewolf healing couldn’t fix. Before leaving the room he heard Jacksons quiet: “Thank you, Alpha for taking the time to punish me.”

Left alone in the dungeon Jackson tried to collect himself. Difficult task, considering that the only noise in the place, was his laborious breathing and the obscene noises coming from the computer. As the physical pain receded the emotional turmoil of hearing his Dom enjoying himself with another boy come to the forefront. 

By the sound of it Damian was really going for it. When the sucking stopped and the boy started chocking Jackson knew that Peter was about to come. 

Peter’s breath hitched and with a final moan he came, releasing the boys head and uncaringly pushing him away. “Leave.” 

Luckily the boy was smart enough to quickly collect his belongings and leave the room.

“Turn around and face me.”

In the room Jackson shifted around on all four, his head still held low. Peter’s heart clenched, surprisingly resembling something like sentiment. 

“Nice show. Maybe lacking some intensity. We will remedy it tomorrow, when we will test out the new spanking machine. Same time, same place – have everything ready.”

Peter closed the connection, before Jackson had time to respond. 

…………………  
Day 2-3:

Jackson didn’t wait for the next morning to prepare the spanking machine. Once he was well enough to move without too much pain, he grabbed the box containing the spanking machine and pushed it to the middle of the room. 

He needed to do something. His head was filled with the sounds of Peter and the other boy enjoying themselves and since he couldn’t go to work – one week vacation – he might as well put together the Spank-o-woof – the custom made spanking machine, strong enough to withstand a trashing werewolf and with an extra motor to leave an impression even with the toughest client. 

They had received the machine only two weeks ago and haven’t had time to test it yet – not before his misstep.

Jackson opened the box and delicately lied out all the pieces. It seemed quite simple. He studied the instructions to make sure he was correct than went to work. First he assembled the spanking bench (this was easy, since it wasn’t the first one he had to do) then attached the motor with the spanking arm to it and finally placed the bondage cuffs through the appropriate places. (two for the arms and legs, one went around the lower back and one directly below the ass)

Once assembled it was a truly terrifying sight. To make sure that everything worked as it should, he took a pillow and placed it into the machine before plugging it in and turning it on. The machine started to update itself and Jackson took the time to open the second box containing different implements and choose one to insert into the spanking arm.

As soon as the update was done the leather cuffs constricted themselves around the pillow, making it impossible to move it. Following the instructions he experimented with different intensities, programs and even managed to download the spanking program to the computer for remote control. He would be proud of himself if he wasn’t so scared of the thing. One of the settings was strong enough to cut through not only the pillow case but the actual pillow as well.

He cleaned the room and adjusted the camera so it was ready for tomorrow morning then went upstairs in search of something else to do. It was going to be a long day and an even longer night.   
\------  
Morning came slowly, preceded by a restless night. After a quick shower and even quicker breakfast he went downstairs and placed the call to Peter. 

It took a long time for the other to respond, making Jackson more and more nervous. When the line did finally snap in place it was to reveal that Peter was not alone and what made things even worse was that the boy between his legs was the same as the last time. The only consolation, if you could call it that, was that even with the brat nuzzling at it, Peter cock was laying completely flat against his leg. 

“Jackson.” 

“Good morning, Sir.”

“Before we begin I would like you to thank Damien here for taking such good care of me yesterday,” he lovingly patted the boys head and Jackson chest constricted when the hand traveled downward to the boys red and obviously well spanked cheeks. “and again this morning. He really was a well behaved boy and fulfilled my every wish.” He delicately spanked the red globes eliciting a delighted sigh to escape the kid. 

Jackson squeezed his hands into fists and pressed his lips tightly together. This was torture. Peter was pushing all his most vulnerable spots, playing on Jacksons fear of abandonment and low self-esteem. It was excruciating.

“Jackson, we are waiting.”

The werewolf took a breath and uncurled his hands before hissing through his teeth: “Thank you Damien, for taking such a good care of my master while I am unable to do so.”

“And…”

“Please continue until I am able to take over.”

“Good,” purred Peter. “Now seeing as yesterday the unsolved business at the end interfered with my afterglow, we will decide what to do tomorrow right now. Not to worry, it won’t be anything as complicated as today. All you have to do is show up in time; everything else will be handled by Derek and a very special mystery guest.” 

Jackson inhaled sharply. They never did this before. Invite another party to play without discussing it beforehand. It went against one of the fundamentals of their contract, which means…..

“Do not worry, it’s one of our agreed upon guests.” Peter mockingly reassured him – which not reassuring at all. “Now enough of the preliminaries – let’s go to the main event. Boys, in position!”

Jackson threw a nasty look in Damien’s direction, not that the boy saw it. He was to intent on Peter’s cock to notice anything else. He turned around and carefully climbed under the leather that was going to hold his midsectioon, adjusting the cuffs under and over his ass cheeks before slipping his hands and feet through the designated circles. A second after the bindings snapped in place and the riding crop he had been using yesterday come to rest against his ass.

“Damien, let’s play a game,” suggested Peter, driving another little knife in Jackson heart. “If you manage to make me come in the exact time Jacksons punishment concludes, you will get a treat, if not there is a very sore bottom in your future. What do you say?”

“Yes, Peter,” breathed Damien in a sultry voice that made Jackson want to strangle the little shit.

“Great. Now ready on your mark…. steady…..go!”

The pressure of the crop disappeared as the arm whirled back and delivered a soft blow. Jackson barely felt it. The next one was just as soft as the first one and took a small eternity to fall. It seemed that Peter was taking his sweet time.

With almost no pain and the slow pace Jackson’s mind had no other option as to listen to his Alphas sighs and moans. Every sound coming from the speakers was a torture on the betas soul, ripping it apart. Hit after hit, moan after moan the emotional pain was becoming intolerable until a desperate sob escaped his mouth.

There was a pause on the other side of the room and Jackson wanted desperately to see Peters face. Because maybe, just maybe…If he could only turn around a little and caught a glance of Sirs face he would know if he was really enjoying himself or was just putting up a spectacle to punish him. 

But before he could move, the riding crop whirled around and came down with such force that Jackson gasped in surprise. From there on the spanks came with an increasing tempo and power, diverting his mind from Peter to the building pain. It wasn’t long before his back was covered in sweat and he was biting his lip to prevent a scream from escaping. 

Suddenly there was a louder moan coming from Peter, one that penetrated even Jackson pain riddled brain. Peter had come. Soon after the crop stopped falling and the machine froze in place.

“Well,” murmured Peter. “Close but no cigar. Corner time for you, Damien.”

Jackson listened to Damien leaving the bed, presumably for the corner. The mechanical arm with the riding crop whirled to life one more time and Jackson was readying himself for a new assault but nothing happened and even more confusing was the fact that suddenly his hands were free. But unfortunately it didn’t stay confusing for long.

“Jackson, grab your buttock and spread them open as wide as you can.” Peter commanded and the boy complied without hesitation, even if he knew what was coming. 

One of the programs allowed for vertical swings, turning the arm around 90 degrees so that when the riding crop was positioned against the spankee bottom it run the entire length of the ass crack, gently teasing the ass hole. 

“Final six, boy,” said Peter positioning the crop against the exposed sphincter. “Try not to move, or we start from the top.”

The crop disappeared and Jackson took a deep breath before it came down right on his hole. The beta couldn’t help himself, he screamed as loud as he could. Before the first scream had time to die on his lips the crop already made a loop and fell for the second time, then the third. 

Jackson screams followed one another barely leaving him with enough time to breathe in between. It took some time for him to notice that his legs were free and that the punishment was over. 

Peter had signed out, without even letting him know. Jackson was left alone in the dark room sobbing like a baby that hopes against hope his daddy will come pick him up.

\------------------------------------------------  
Day 4:

Jackson was tired. He had endured punishment after punishment, humiliation after humiliation and all without someone acknowledging his suffering or praising him. His wolf was tense and frankly a breath away from going berserk. If this was going to continue he will have to petition the Alpha to cage him for his own protection and that of others.

When he managed to drag himself to the basement the next day, he was not surprised to see Derek there. What did surprise him was the fact that Stiles was also there, kneeling naked in front of the couch. His face was slightly red from the embarrassment, which seemed to do nothing for his hard on. 

Derek was sitting on the couch and when he managed to catch Jackson gaze he snapped his fingers demandingly, motioning the boy to come closer. 

Jackson didn’t even have the strength to glare or protest. He simply put one leg in front of the other until he was standing right in front of the Alpha, his head bowed, eyes empty.

“Jackson!” growled Derek, obviously it was not the first time he called his name. The Alpha voice was enough to snap the beta out of his trance and look the other in the eyes. “Where are you at?”

“Four, Sir. I am not too deep into sub-space,,” said the boy with a little more awareness. “I can take it.”

Derek sighed, not really wanting to point out that he still hadn’t stated what the punishment was. Luckily this was all coming to an end soon. He reached over to the small table and grabbed a bottle from it. He stood slowly, trying not to spook Jackson and smeared some of the contents of the bottle under Jackson nose, the stink of it efficiently killing Jackson sense of smell and taste. 

Moving to the table he deliberately picked up the noise canceling headphones and the blindfold making sure that Jackson saw the prison strap next to it. When the beta didn’t react, he called Stiles name.

Stiles stood up slowly and on unsteady feet joined the Alpha at the table, picking up the strap and nervously toying with the implement. As the situation become more and more clear, Jackson growled. The thought alone that Stiles was going to be the one that punishes him … the boy… the lowly human.

“Jackson!” this time the growl was more angry then concerned and it took all the fight out of Jackson. Derek waited for two more beats to make sure that the beta was back in control before passing the objects in his hands to Stiles and sprawling on the sofa. He was sitting low, his legs wide open and cock already in his hands. 

He nodded at Stiles and the boy clumsily positioned the blindfold and the headphones on. He was completely cut out of the world. His senses were gone and the only thing he could see was darkness. An apt metaphor for his state of mind at that moment.

Clammy hands turned him around and slowly pushed him forward, maintaining the contact with his skin and stopping him after only a couple of steps. Stiles hesitantly caressed his shoulders before sliding down the length of his arms to his wrists. Jackson could fell the others boy body plastered to his back in a semi embrace, Stiles dick sliding against his crack.

Slowly his arms were lifted and positioned on the wall. The position was so familiar to him that as soon as Stiles moved back, he widened his stance and pushed his backside out. 

He waited in this position for a small eternity before the strap lightly patted his ass. The first strike was hesitant and gentle. If Jackson was in his right mind, he would have made a snide comment about Stiles ineptitude. As it was he just stood there and waited for the human to get his shit together. 

The second impact was more decisive, but it still lacked power. Jackson had a feeling that Derek was coaching Stiles, but really couldn’t make himself to care. There were two soft pats and then the strap fell with significant more force that before, followed by two other strikes.

It seemed that the kid was getting the hang of it. Just as the strapping was getting into the right intensity for a punishment the spanks stopped coming. There was perfect stillness for a moment than those same clammy hands pulled him back from the wall and guided him to the center of the room where he was pushed down to his knees. His hands were once again lifted and put on a denim clad legs, while his head was pushed forward until his lips touched an erect cock.

The message was loud and clear. He opened his mouth and swallowed the cock while the prison strap went back to caressing his ass. Jackson went to work on the cock bobbing his head in time with the falling strap. The spanks were coming faster and faster, working a healthy red shine on Jackson backside, building up heat.

Jackson was slightly confused. This didn’t feel like a punishment, it felt more like a reward. But who was he to complain? Obviously, Stiles still wasn’t experienced enough to distinguish between the two. As the spanking continued, the built up slowly woke his libido and his penis started to fill with blood. He couldn’t believe that he was getting hard for Stiles Stilinski.

Luckily his thoughts were riled back by the twitching cock in his mouth. Another two pulls and it was spilling, the legs under him freezing in orgasm. Jackson swallowed the last remnants of sperm and let the soft cock slip out of his mouth. There were a few seconds of stillness, then Derek grabbed him by the neck, pushing his face against the crotch, while the strap fell harder and faster one, two, three times and then Jackson was coming with a silent scream.

\-----------------

Derek took Stiles’ hand in his and tugged him out of the room, leaving Peter and Jackson alone to bask in their afterglow. 

End chapter 6

p.s. If it was not clear, Derek and Peter switched places as soon as Jackson’s senses were neutralized.


	11. Big dady - little Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon returning home Derek and Stiles scene as dady and boy..

Chapter 7  
Derek was cooking lunch and humming to himself. This had been a great day. Peter had finally concluded his punishment and he and Jackson were now locked up in an epic cuddle fest – Stiles’ words not his.

And speaking of Stiles, he was magnificent in the scene. He played his part perfectly; fooling Jackson and at the same time giving his first strapping. True, at first he was a little hesitant but Derek couldn’t really blame him for it. Everybody has some trepidation at the beginning. But once he got his bearings …. He was a natural. 

Derek stirred the pasta one more time and closed the stove. It was ready. 

“Stiles!” he called as he moved the pot to the table. “Lunch is ready.”

He went to pick up the cutlery and upon returning he noticed that Stiles still wasn’t at the table. Thinking back on it the house has been unusually quiet since they got back. “Baby boy?”

Derek tilted his head and listened for any kind of sound. He scanned the downstairs and then moved to the first floor, where he detected his boy’s fast heartbeat –his very fast heartbeat. Something was not right. 

Tanking two steps at the time he followed the sound to the bedroom and from there to the closet door. “Baby?”

He carefully opened the door and peered inside. Stiles was sitting on the floor, knees to the chest, tightly hugging himself. “Are you okay?”

“I feel funny,” murmured Stiles.

“Are you sick? Do you have a fever?” asked Derek, checking the boys forehead. “You are a little hot.”

“I don’t know, daddy. It’s weird.”

“Come on, first let’s get you out of here,” he grabbed the boy under the armpits and lifted him up, settling him against his hip. The moment Stiles pelvis came in contact with Derek’s hip-bone the boy moaned and unconsciously rubbed himself against Derek. “Daddy…”

Derek took another deep whiff of his boys sent and shivered. He smelled so good. His baby boy was finally ready. “Oh, baby boy. All grown up,” he sighed.

“Daddy, daddy I don’t understand… what is happening? ” sobbed the boy, still desperately trying to rub against him.

“Now, now boy none of this,” chided Derek as he put the boy down. He wanted this occasion to be special and didn’t want it to end too quickly. When the boys’ hands instinctively moved downward to touch himself, Derek caught them and delivered two small smacks on the boys bottom to warn against a repeat action. The Alphas eyebrows climbed up his forehead when the boy reaction was to shiver and moan. 

“I just prepared lunch. We will eat and then we will talk about what is happening to you. But until then no funny business okay captain? No rubbing or touching this little fella,” he said grabbing Stiles penis and squeezing lightly.

Stiles gasped and closed his eyes tightly. “Daddy!”

“Come on, our meal is getting cold.” he took the boys hand and led him toward the dining room where he sat him in a chair and placed a generous helping of pasta and a glass of juice in front of him, before sitting down.

Stiles mostly played with his food, taking the occasional bite while uncomfortably shifting on his chair. He was not hungry. The strange feeling in his tummy and pee-pee was still there, making it extremely difficult to eat or concentrate on anything. 

“Baby, you have to keep your energy high. You will need it latter.”

“But daddy…” he protested.

“No buts. You want to be as strong as daddy when you grow up, don’t you?”

Stiles nodded and then looked dejectedly at the food. It was mocking him. He didn’t know how that was possible but the pasta was definitely making fun of him. He stabbed it in retribution and brought it to his mouth chewing it angrily before swallowing. 

He then looked triumphantly at daddy to see the approval in his eyes, but daddy wasn’t looking at him. He had just swallowed a forkful of pasta and was now in the process of licking away some sauce that had stuck to his upper lip. 

Looking at his daddy’s tongue sinuously cleaning the sauce and then disappearing into his mouth made the strange feeling stronger and Stiles Involuntarily gasped and reached with his hand under the table to grab at his willy.

“Stiles!” shouted Derek angrily. “What have I told you about touching your private parts?”

“I am sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean to. I don’t know why I did it.”

“Oh baby…” sighed Derek already planning some control exercises as he moved to Stiles side. “Do you want daddy to help with the food? Come on, five bites and then daddy is going to help made the strange feeling go away. Okay? How does this sound?”

Stiles looked down, his lips wobbling slightly. “Sorry daddy, for touching. I really didn’t mean to.”

“I know baby and we will deal with it, but now you have to eat.” He prepared a fork and fed it to Stiles. Unfortunately there was too muck pasta on it and some of the sauce spread around his mouth.

“Oh baby, look at the mess,” chided Derek, gently wiping the tomato away with his fingers and then sucking on them to clean them up. Stiles followed the movement with hooded eyes, unconsciously licking his lips. He had no idea what was happening but being so close to daddy made his heart beat fast, like if he was running. The last four forks were hell to swallow. 

After he was finally done, Derek begun to clean his mouth again and this time it had to be really dirty because his finger circled his lips several times making them tingle, like that time he ate a hot pepper. There was a little more pressure and his lips parted, allowing daddy’s finger inside his mouth.

“Daddy cleaned you up, so it’s only fair that you clean daddy’s finger,” said Derek massaging the tongue. 

Stiles nodded and started to suck on the finger, making sure to remove every trace of sauce - even the most minuscule one. He closed his eyes and was so concentrated on the job that when Daddy moaned he startled and moved away from him.

“Daddy, are you okay?” he asked, scared that in his enthusiasm he could have hurt his father. 

“Yes baby, in fact I feel very good. And you want to know why?”

Stiles nodded his head.

“It’s all thanks to you.”

Stiles eyes grew to the size of a coin. “Really?”

“Yes really,” smiled Derek. “Now go wait for me in my room. I will clean this up real quick and be with you shortly.”

He lifted Stiles from the chair and pushed him toward the stairs. “And baby, no touching.” 

The boy scampered up the stairs and nervously entered daddy’s room. Normally he didn’t have the permission to enter. The one-time daddy caught him in here he made sure that Stiles vividly remembered never to snoop around the room again.

Stiles sat on the bed and started kicking his legs back and forth, while he inspected the room with his eyes. The last time he was here he didn’t have enough time to look around properly before daddy burst in. So now he took his time and properly examined the bedroom from one side to the other and back. 

As fascinating as it was to be there the novelty soon wore off and Stiles found himself bored until his eyes caught sight of a wall cabinet that he missed on his first inspection. It was ajar and Stiles could just make out the form of a paddle inside.

Was this why daddy sent him here? Was he going to be punished for touching when daddy said no? He remembered the last time, how daddy made him lay down on the bed, a cushion under his hips to lift his backside and then daddy’s strong hands on his bum. He shivered at the memory, but strangely there was no fear. 

Remembering his punishment made his heart sped up and a tingling sensation to spread from his bottom to his thingy, making it jump. Stiles gasped and balled up his hands, trying to prevent them from traveling to his private parts.

‘Why was daddy taking so much time to clean up?’ he thought, desperate for something to take his mind of this.   
\-----  
Derek just finished cleaning when he heard the gasp coming from the room. Smirking to himself he wiped his hands on a towel and then slowly made his way upstairs. When he entered the room he found Stiles on his bed, sitting on his hands, face scrunched up like he was in pain. The front of his sweatpants was tented and had a small wet spot in the middle. It seemed that he was just in time.

“Stiles.” he called to get the boys attention. 

The boys eyes popped open and he mewled in despair. “Daddy, help! It’s getting worse. Please make it stop!”

“Off course, but first we still have some unfinished business to take care off. Do you remember what it is?”

“No daddy, please no. I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know baby. But even if you didn’t mean it, you still disobeyed me. Do you remember what happens when you do that?”

Stiles mumbled something.

“I am sorry. I didn’t hear that.”

“Daddy punishes me.”

“And how does daddy punish you?”

“He sends me to the quiet angle.”

“And?”

“He takes away my phone.”

“And what else?”

“He … he spanks me. Daddy please, I really feel weird” 

“So we better hurry up and clean the slate. That way we can concentrate on making you feel better without straying thoughts. Stand up baby boy.”

Stiles reluctantly did as he was told shifting from one foot to the other. Derek looked the boy over and was satisfied to notice that even with the impeding punishment he was still hard. He hugged the boy tightly to reassure him of his love and then turned him around and bent him over the bed.

“You were such a good boy today and since your infraction was minor I am willing to go easy on you.” he whispered, voice low, making the boy shiver. 

With one hand he kneaded the boys globes while the other snuck around to untie his pant. “I think five spanks on the bare is fair, wouldn’t you say?”

“No daddy, not on the bare.”

“Would you prefer five over the sweatpants with the belt?”

Stiles vehemently shook his head. 

“That’s what I thought,” said Derek pulling the pants down and exposing his bubble butt. “Suck a nice bottom.” He patted first one cheek then the other. “I think that from now on I will deliver all your punishments on the bare.”

Derek lifted his hand and delivered the first smack. He was careful not to use to much force, just enough to make it smart. When the boy gasped and trust his hips forward he knew he got it right. After the first one he quickly delivered the remaining four enjoying the little sounds escaping Stiles mouth. 

“Daddy!” gasped Stiles trusting his hips forward, but frustratingly encountering only air. 

“All done, baby. You did great and took the punishment like a big boy,” said Derek, caressing the slightly reddened cheeks. The boy was responding marvelously to his ministrations so he decided to push a little more. He let his finger slip between the globes and dipped it slightly into the rosy hole. 

Stiles, the good boy that he was, pushed his bottom back, to get more contact and then gasped when the first digit penetrated him.

Derek smiles and moved away. The boy started to protest, but his objection was short lived as daddy stopped it with the delivery of a couple of love taps.

“Ah, ah, ah… patience. Now, daddy promised you something, did he not?”

When Stiles only nodded he spanked him again. “Did he not?”

“Yes daddy, you did,” hissed Stiles balling up his fists and squeezing his tights together, trying to stop the feeling. 

It was strange. This spanking was different from the one he received before, where his butt hurt so bad that he couldn’t stop himself from crying like a baby. This time it felt find of good. He almost wanted daddies’ big hand to spank him again. 

Experimentally, he lifted a hand and tried to repeat the action that got him into this position in the first place. And sure enough, before his hand could even reach his private bits, daddies’ hand delivered two more strikes. This time a little harder, but still not enough to hurt.

“Stiles, another one of this stunts and I will be bringing out the paddle. If that happens there will be tears and a very sore bottom, young man. No more nice spankings.”

“Sorry, daddy,” mumbled Stiles, than a word caught his attention. “Nice spankings?”

“Yes, like the one I gave you today. It didn’t hurt did it?

Stiles shook his head.

“In fact wouldn’t you say that it felt nice?”

Stiles nodded. “But how?”

“It’s one of daddy’s magic tricks. Now why don’t you lie down on daddies’ bed – on your back.”

“But daddy, I don’t have my PJs on. I can’t sleep like that!”

“Don’t worry pumpkin. We won’t be sleeping and you certainly won’t need your PJs.” 

Derek helped his precious boy on the bed and positioned him in the center. The boy squirmed a little, rubbing his sensitive rump against the covers. “In fact, since we already lost the pants, I think that we should get rid of the t-shirt also.”

He grabbed the hem of the shirt. “Sit,” he instructed the boy as he pulled it over his head but not all the way off. He made Stiles lift his arms and then pushed the boy down, guiding his hands to the massive headboard and tying them there with the t-shirt.

“I can’t move my hands, daddy,” whined the boy.

“That’s the point baby. We don’t want those hands to wonder around, do we. Remember the paddle is just a step away.” Which effectively shout the boy up. “Now how are you feeling? Still strange?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Let’s see what we can do about that.” murmured Derek and lightly run his thumb over the left nipple, making it stand up instantly. He watched in satisfaction as his boys hands tensed against the bonds and his hips shoot up seeking friction while a desperate sob escaped his mouth.

“Aren’t you glad that you can’t move your hands right now?” smirked daddy as he repeated the action on the other nipple.

“Daddy, daddy, please it’s getting worse.” Stiles cried out trashing his little body, not being able to control his reactions.

“Shhh baby. It’s all right. Calm down.” Derek tried to stop the frantic movements. When his words alone didn’t have any effect he grabbed the boys chin and made him look directly in the eyes. “Michislav!”

The combination of his real name and the strong hand on his chin made him stop and turn his big, innocent eyes towards daddy.

“Very good baby.” He praised the kid making him shiver. “I know that it is all new to you, but you have to listen to your body. What is it telling you? Is the sensation really painful or just very intense?”

When Stiles just looked at him uncomprehending, Derek sighed and lowering his head licked the perk nipple. “When I do this does it hurt or just feel really much?”

“Ahh, daddy!! Please!”

“Please what baby?” asked Derek as he moved to the other nipple. 

“More?” he licked the bud and then scratched his beard against it for good measure. “Or do you want me to stop?”

“I don’t know daddy, please…” he pleaded.

“You don’t know, huh. Because it seems that your body knows exactly what it wants.” He mocked the boy as he lightly caressed the erect member peaking from the smooth groin.

“More, more!” hiccupped Stiles, twisting his hips, trying to follow the retreating hand. 

“Ah, finally an honest answer. I think you deserve a reward for this.” He hummed and slid down the bed to chastely kiss the head of the member.

“Daddy! No! It’s dirty!”

“Dirty? Do you really want me to stop?” asked Derek, engulfing the entire member into his mouth and bobbing his head a couple of times, before moving away.

He watched as his babies brain short-circuited and his body took over. “I guess the answer is no!” he smirked and went back to work. He systematically brought his baby to the brink of orgasm and then stopped, grabbing the member in a solid grip until the urge receded and then started again. The boys reactions were breathtaking. Innocence and sin, walking hand in hand. 

The next time Stiles was nearing the edge; he let it go a little farther before stopping, leaving Stiles sobbing at the denied high. 

“Please daddy! Please, please, please! More! Stop!”

Derek took a deep whiff of the desperation that was rolling from the boy and wanted to purr. The smell was heady and it made the Alpha in him want to take and take and take. His dick was rock hard and yearning to penetrate his boys virgin hole. 

Reigning himself in he cupped the boys cheek and with his thumb cleaned away the tears. “Okay, baby boy. One more time.”

Stiles started to cry, not knowing if it was in relief or dread. His body was exhausted and tinging all over, while his pee-pee felt raw and at the same time hungry for more touch. Derek took him in his mouth one more time only this one he didn’t stop when he felt Stiles tense up. On the contrary, he sped up the bobbing until the member trembled in his mouth and with a final twitch shot his load. Stiles body tensed, his muscles locking up as an intense pleasure swept his body making him pass out. 

When he came to, his body was languid and pliant. He tried to move but his muscles seemed to be made of rubber. He pressed his head into the mattress and sighed happily.

“You back with us, baby?”

“Hmmmm…”

“Good. Now just relax and let daddy work.”

“Hmmmm…”

Derek kissed his boys sweaty forehead, then turned him on his stomach. Stiles murmured a quiet protest but then settled quickly back down. That is until Derek lifted his hips and pushed a tall cushion under them. Alarm bells started to go off in his head disturbing the peaceful rest. It took a while for his brain to come back on line, but when it did he quickly linked his position with the time his father punished him.

“Daddy no, please no. I was good, wasn’t I? Please don’t.” he pleaded trying to wiggle out of his vulnerable position.

“What?” asked Derek, confused. 

“I am sorry, daddy. I don’t know what I did wrong but please don’t punish me.”

“Oh baby, no. No, I am not going to punish you.” he caressed the trembling globes, then paused not sure how to go forward. 

“How are you feeling baby? Do you still have that strange feeling in your tummy?”

“I… no.”

“See, daddy helped you, he made you feel better, didn’t he?”

Stiles nodded into the mattress. 

“Now daddy needs your help. Seeing you like that, made daddy feel strange in his tummy.” He pushed his hips forward, rimming the hard on between the cleft of Stiles cheeks to make his point. 

“Does daddy want me to lick his willy?” asked Stiles, eager to please his dad.

“No baby, that won’t be necessary. Daddy will do all the work, you just relax.”

“But I wanna help daddy feel good.”

“And you will. Now hush and let daddy feel good.” That effectively shut the boy up. 

Derek grabbed another pillow and he stocked it on top of the other leaving Stiles in a kneeling position, with his chest lying flat on the bed and his ass stuck in the air. This positon also had the advantage of parting his ass cheeks making the rosy sphincter visible to his hungry eyes. 

Unable to stop himself he bent down and licked the ass-hole making Stiles squeak in surprise. “Daddy!”

“Stiles.” he warmed the boy. “What did I just say?”

“But you can’t, it’s dirty! That is where the poo comes out!”

Derek delivered a smarting spank making Stiles gasp. “You want to try that again?” he asked sweetly.

“Daddy…” before he could finish the word another spank landed in the exact spot as the first one. Derek waited for any further comet but there was none. Satisfied, he lubed his middle finger and gently inserted it into the tight ring of muscles.

Stiles inhaled deeply, but other than that remained in complete silence. The boy was making progress. Maybe it was time for another reward. 

He pushed the finger a little farther in and turned it around until he found a bundle of nerves and pushed against them. Stiles gasped in surprise and cant his hips back for a repeat sensation.

Derek smiled at the unconscious gesture and gently pushed another finger in, this time avoiding the prostate. Stiles hissed at the intrusion, feeling a slight burning sensation as Derek begun to scissor his fingers, widening the opening. 

“Shh baby, it’s okay. Just a little bit more.”

Derek removed the finger, coating them in a generous amount of lube, before pushing in three fingers. Stiles hissed and grabbed the headboard with both hands, squeezing tightly until the burn subsided.

“All done now.” Derek whispered into his ear. “You are such a good boy, such a big boy, all ready to take daddy in.” he drew back and positioned himself against the boys entrance and then slowly pushed the head in. Stiles mewled and gasped clamping down on the intrusion.

“Shhhhh, shhhh it’s all right. It’s daddy. Do you feel daddy inside of you?”

“Biiggg…”

“I know sweetheart. But it will be better soon.”

The Alpha grabbed the hips and with one decisive push entered the boy to the hilt, pausing only enough to let him get used to him before starting to pound.

Stiles cried out and grabbed the wooden frame with all his strength as daddy’s cock drilled into him, making him feel like he was being split in two. Daddy’s hips, already moving fast, started to pick up more speed and soon he wasn’t able to tell between one thrust and the next one.

It was unbearable. This didn’t feel good. Daddy lied! The betrayal stung him more than the paddle did and he started to cry loudly. “Liar! It hurts!”

“Shhh, baby. Soon.” 

Derek changed the angle and … The burning feeling faded away as a new and not at all unpleasant sensation took its place. Soon the cries of pain transitioned into groans of pleasure and Stiles found himself pushing back. He could feel daddy’s big willy inside him, rubbing that special place with every thrust. 

Suddenly Derek’s hold on his hips became bruising. Stiles grunted but he was too far gone to feel any pain. 

“Like that?” growled Derek. “Like having daddy inside you?”

“Yes!”

“Then show it! Show that you don’t want daddy to leave! Squeeze daddy’s cock inside you really tight.” He shouted then with one last thrust emptied himself inside Stiles that was doing his best to milk every last drop of semen from Derek.

With the last bound of energy, Derek released Stiles’ hands from the t-shirt and rolled them sideways, so they were both lying on their hips, his cock still nestled in the boys moist hole.

“Daddy is so proud of you, baby.” he sighed happily. 

Stiles soaked in the praise and nestled back to take in more of Derek’s soft cock. He had really enjoyed being daddy’s little boy.


	12. The boys go clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time at a BDSM club for Stiles. 
> 
> Peter and Jackson planed a bonding scene to once and for all clear the air between them. Scene that Stiles and Derek end up participating in.

Stiles nervously shifted. He had tried to play it cool, but as the limousine drove closer to their destination so did his anxiety grow. 

Suddenly there was a hand in his hair and he looked up met Derek’s soft gaze. He knew exactly what the other man was going to say so he preceded him with a watery smile. “It’s okay, Sir. I am okay.”

Derek clearly still didn’t believe him, but he let it go, so they wouldn’t have the same conversation for the tenth millionth time. On the other side of the car Jackson snorted and received a slap on the head for his trouble, reminding him to behave.

The limousine was spacious, allowing Derek and Peter to sit on opposite ends facing one another and leaving enough space between them so that Stiles and Jackson could sit comfortably on the floor at their Masters feet and not be cramped in.

They were all dressed up in custom made leather gear that was worth more money than Stiles had ever spent on … well anything. The clothes were well made and as Derek reassured him, accentuated all his strengths. Which may be true, but it also made him feel exposed and vulnerable. Adding to that the fact that a bunch of strangers was going to see him like that in an unfamiliar place … not really reassuring.

His thoughts were running in circles, chasing one another so much so that he didn’t even notice when the car came to a slow stop, and the door was opened from the outside. The cold air on his body started him and bought him back to reality. 

“Okay?” 

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do this.” He shifted a little to allow Derek to exit the car more comfortably, than waited for Peter before following suit. He took the few moments before Jackson joined them to look around and saw that they were in a non-descriptive alleyway surrounded by tall buildings. No signs that would scream sex club, which considering the clientele was to be expected he supposes. 

As soon as all of them were on the sidewalk a door opened to their left, leading them to an empty room where a check girl was waiting for them. Derek approached her extending his arm so she could scan the black bracelet adoring his wrist. 

“Good evening, Master Hale. We haven’t seen you here for a while now. May I be so presumptuous to guess that the gentleman behind you is the reason for that?”

“Yes, he will be my guest and will be wearing a red bracelet today.”

The girl’s eyes went wide for a moment as she threw a quick glance at Stiles. He wondered if that was a good or a bad thing. 

Derek had explained the meaning behind the bracelets. It was quite simple. Doms wore black or white depending on their relationship status. Subs wore green, yellow or red. The red one meant that he was off limits to everyone expect his master, green meant the person was without a Dom and ready to play, yellow meant he had a master but there was room to negotiate a scene.

“This is quite a stray from your usual. There will be quite a few disappointed people today.” She said as she scanned a red bracelet and passed it to Derek. “I linked the ID of ‘guest’ to your account, Master Hale. Any payment executed with it will be linked to you.”

Derek nodded as he fastened it to Stiles’ wrist.

“Is there something else that I can do for you, Sir?”

“No, today we will just look around a little, get our bearings. If I will need a private room latter I will let a floor master know.”

“If that’s the case I would like to point out that in two hours Master Shane will have a presentation on the central stage. It might be interesting to check it out.”

“We will, thank you.”

“Have a pleasant evening, Sir.”

Stiles followed Derek into the next room, rigorously one step behind and on his left, head held low, eyes fixed on the floor. As the door opened he was expecting to see a scene like the dungeons from porn movies, what he got instead was a quiet room, with comfortable seats and people talking. If there were not people sitting on the floor, at their masters feet, he would thought that it was a high end party.

“Derek! I haven’t seen you in years!” shouted one of the masters and suddenly Stiles could feel the eyes of the entire room on them. He shifted from foot to foot nervously.

“Nathan!” smiled Derek broadly and clasping the other man’s hand in a tight grip. “So good to see you, how are things?”

“Good. Good. I see that you have bought a boy with you.” 

“This is Stiles. We are checking the scene out.” He said putting a hand on Stiles shoulder bringing him forward.

“Oh, so he is to blame that you have been a no show for so long. I hope that it will change now, that you are both here. We missed you and your talented right hand. Patrick here still remembers your session fondly. Don’t you boy?”

“Yes, Master,” murmured the guy and Stiles couldn’t stop himself from felling a pang of jealousy thinking of Derek scene with another person – even if it was before they got together.

Derek squeezed his shoulder, grounding him. “We will see how tonight goes.”

“In that case I hope it goes well. I’ve never seen anybody put a Sub so majestically through their paces as when you do it. Oh Peter, you came too? Are you here to observe only or are you going to play?”

“I and junior here had a bit of a disagreement. We are here today to reinforce our bond and for Jacks to show me all his devotion.”

Stiles, even with his head held low could sense Jackson freezing up and he could hear the glee in Nathan voice as he asked: “Will it be a private show? And can I watch?”

Patrick’s face, that was on the level of Stiles downcast eyes, was for a second filled with jealousy before returning to an indifferent mask. 

“It will be public, but I am afraid that you don’t qualify for today’s scene.” smiled Peter. “Derek we are going in.”

“We will be right behind you.” 

Peter nodded and walked toward a door that was previously hidden by a red velvet curtain. An assistant opened the door and now Stiles could hear the music and the not completely concealed sound of groans, chains and leather striking flesh. The entire complex must be soundproofed because as soon as the door closes silence descended on them once more.

“Ready for this boy?” asked Derek, lovingly lifting his head and looking him in the eyes.

Stiles looked at him, his warm gaze and there is only one answer. “Yes, Sir,” he breathed.

Derek nodded and turned toward the door secure in his knowledge that Stiles would follow.

\----------------

The other side of the looking glass was just like Stiles had imagined it to be. The room is huge, disseminated with couches, spanking posts and implements in random places. People are also randomly spaced throughout. Some were simply sitting on the couches with subs at their feet, enjoying the atmosphere watching as some subs were pleasuring their Doms or were being spanked for the viewing pleasure of everybody else.

Derek marched to the back of the room, where Peter had already secured a large couch for them. The werewolf set down and Stiles naturally followed, sitting on the cushion at his feet. 

Stiles chanced a glance at Jackson that was already lazily mounting at the pronounced bulge in Peter’s pants. He was wondering if he was expected do the same. Most of the subs in the room seem to be doing something.

“You don’t have to do anything.” said Derek, almost as if he was reading his mind. “Just lean back and look around, take in the sights, see if there is something that you would like to try.”

Stiles looked. And there was a lot to see. Most of which had his heart racing and his cock stirring. It was a whole new word and his brain was eager to explore it. 

His eyes jumped from the guy giving a blow job while at the same time being fucked, to the guy on the spanking bench being whipped and begging for more. He was so concentrated on his surrounding that when Peter spoke it made him jump a little.

“Well enough of the foreplay. Boy, why don’t you bring us something to drink and eat from the bar, so we can finally start on our bonding, uh.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And Derek, why don’t you send Stiles with him, so he can help with the caring?” 

Derek burrowed his hand in Stiles hair and pulled his head back looking for any objection from the boy. When there was none he nodded. “Yeah.”

Stiles extricated himself from Derek and followed Jackson to the bar. The other boy was unusually silent and non-antagonistic toward him since they arrived here, which was worrying Stiles a little. Knowing Peter…. He didn’t dare imagine what bonding meant to him. And as much as he was itching to find out what was happening he knew it was not his place to ask.

They were waiting for the bartender to bring their order when a younger man, a dom judging by his bracelet, approached them, smirking maliciously. “I heard that you are doing a bonding tonight.”

“Yes, Sir,” hissed Jackson between his teeth.

“How nice.” He droned, which he clearly didn’t mean. “I think that I will join in. What do you say Jacks?”

“You will have to petition my master for the favor.” said Jackson stressing the MY in the sentence, which seemed to infuriate the other man. “And who is your little friend here? Maybe I can play with him if things with Peter don’t pan out.”

Stiles was about to refuse, quite vocally when Jackson preceded him. “He is new and off limits, Sir, as you can see by his bracelet.”

“That so? I am sure that his Dom won’t mind if I take him for a test-drive. That mouth is practically made to stretch around my cock,” smirked the man, invading Stiles’ personal space.

Stiles was about to punch him when a very familiar roar rose from behind him. Regrettingly he didn’t get to punch the idiot, but the terrorized look on his face as he realized that Derek was his Dom was priceless. 

The prick backed away immediately, stammering apologies, pleading for mercy and swearing that he didn’t know Stiles was his. Derek, in full alpha mode, advanced on the boy still snarling. “And what?! It is okay to hares reds just as long as they are not mine? Boy just because you put on a black band it does not mean that you are automatically a Dom! Someone should put you on the bench and show you the errors of your way!”

By now they have become the center of attention. All activities around them had stopped and people were avidly following the argument. One of the men pushed his way toward them and angrily demanded an explanation of what was happening.

As he reached the center he threw a quick glance at Derek and his protective stance over Stiles, Stiles’ red band and then turned furiously toward the prick. “Jason this is the last time – you are out!”

“But…” protested the boy, now a lot less brazenly.

“No buts! You may be playing at being a Dom – but this is my play-ground and if you break my rules you are out!”

“You can’t just throw me out! I paid to be here!”

“You did, but you also agreed to follow the rules. Out!”

The man, previously so arrogant turned into a petulant child. “No!” he shouted and Stiles was surprised that he didn’t stump his feet.

“Oh?” said the man smiling so sweetly that it made even Stiles shudder in fright. “In that case I heard that Master Shane needs another person for his grand finale.”

“But…” 

“No but. You want to stay – you put on a green bracelet and you go find Master Shane backstage. What it will be boy?”

The boy seemed to be undecided but when the other man turned around to leave he dropped his head and dejectedly murmured. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Good, now go!”

He waited for Jason to disappear in the crowd then turned to Derek, with a much less creepy smile on his face. “Derek! So good to see you. This place just isn’t the same without you.”

“Seth. I see that Jason is still the trouble maker.”

“That he is, but I am sure Master Shane will show him the error of his ways.”

That had Derek snorting. “Somehow I doubt that. What that boy needs is a good Dom. He is practically waiving a welcoming flag for everyone that wants to see.”

“I do not know what you mean.”

Stiles was so fascinated by the exchange that he forgot himself and was watching the two man with avid curiosity. He had never seen Derek act like that. 

“And who is this? Is he the cause that we lost you for so long?”

“This is Stiles, my boyfriend. We’ve been together for two years and have only recently begun to play.” Derek laid his hand on Stiles’ neck and bought him in for a tender kiss. “This is his first time in a club.”

“I certainly hope it won’t be the last. Now if you would excuse me, I still have a club to run. As an apology today’s beverage and any extras are on the house. Please enjoy.”

“Thank you, Seth,” said Derek then turned back to them. “Boys, I believe you were to get some refreshments?” 

Stiles in all the confusion actually forgot about Jackson, partly because the other was being so uncharacteristically silent – silent, but not idle. He was standing at the bar with a plate in every hand. Stiles took one of the plates and then they both followed Derek back to their couch where Peter was still sitting looking bored. “Finally! How long does it take to get a couple of drinks?”

Derek sighed as he and Stiles reassumed their previous position, while Jackson knelled in front of Peter. “There was some trouble. On the bright side everything today is on the house.”

“Well isn’t that nice. I think we should take full advantage of that, what do you think boy?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Peter smiled and lifted his hand to call a waiter. “I want a spanking bench brought here as well as the pleasure and pain suitcases. We are going to have some fun.”

The waiter disappeared and Peter relaxed into the couch with a glass of water. “What are you waiting boy, get ready!”

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.”

While Jackson slowly undressed himself the club staff bough a spanking bench, made of massive wood and leather. It was beautiful and fear inspiring. At the same time they deposited two large suitcases on the table. Once opened they revealed a whole array of spanking implements as well as dildos, vibrators and clamps.

The patrons of the club, sensing that something interesting was about to go down, moved closer to their table. They were avidly watching Jackson, already anticipating the show, some had already their cocks in their hands, stoking them slowly.

At Peter’s sign Jackson moved closer and knelled between Peter’s legs, mouthing at his erection.

“Gentleman, if I can have a moment of your attention! As you can already tell by the equipment my boy here had been extremely naughty. Don’t get me wrong – he has been already severely punished for his transgression. Multiple times in fact. And he was happy to take every one of them to win back my affection, weren’t you boy.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Jackson without stopping in his ministrations. From the crowd rose a murmur of approval. 

“But that is not why we are here today. Today, my boy will show me all his devotion in gifting me with a long time fantasy of mine that to this day was on the taboo list.”

The crowd cheered and the ones that still had two hand free applauded. 

“As those that call this establishment their second home know, me and my boy love to play here. Sometimes alone, other times together with friends. But never with strangers. Well not until tonight that is.”

Another cheer erupted through the crowd. People already rising their hands to participate. Stiles worryingly looked at Jackson and then at Derek. “Don’t worry they discussed and negotiated this scene in details. It was actually Jackson idea.”

A little relieved, but still wary, Stiles transferred his attention back to the pair, where Peter has silenced the crowd with a raised hand.

“There are rules of course. I decide the task, who will perform it and when it will end. Your challenge gentleman, is to make my boy cum or cry - depending on the job. My boy’s role is that to resist. At the end I will personally took the stage and concluded the scene.”

“Now, first things first – I need someone to tie him down. Any takers?”

Instantly a bunch of hands shot out. 

“Hmm, let’s see…. Who should I pick,” he pointed at different people before suddenly turning to the two of them. 

“Derek, why don’t we let Stiles do it? I am sure it will be a nice and easy introduction to the club and it may even help Jackson a little?”

Derek was observing Stiles and when the boy didn’t immediately freak out he nodded.

“Great. Up boys! I want you both standing at the spanking bench, facing me.”

Jackson rose elegantly from his post, while Stiles stumbled a little. He wasn’t used to being the center of attention and it was making him nervous. Having Peter guide him, as crazy as that sounded, helped him calm down.

“Now Stiles, I want you to grab Jacksons neck with your right hand and use your left one to stimulate his nipples. I want them nice and perky.”

Stiles hesitated, but when he saw Derek nod; he threw caution to the wind and just followed the order. He turned to Jackson and firmly grabbed him by the neck while with his other hand slowly caressed one nipple then moved to the other. His touches were light and fast. Teasing the tissue then quickly moving away, leaving Jackson to frustratingly follow the touch. 

Stiles smiled to himself. Now he knew why Derek loved to tease him like this. Having all the power was heady. He repeated the motion a couple of times then just as the buds begun to rose, he grabbed one and twisted viciously. Jackson gasped in pain and then moaned, clearly appreciating the ministrations, if his dick was any indication.

Peter laughed, but his eyes were hungry and calculating. “Well Derek you have a Dom in the making here. Who knew?” 

“Peter…” 

“Just saying. Good job Stiles. Now guide him to the bench and make him kneel in positon.”

Stiles squeezed his right hand a little tighter and pulled Jackson toward the bench. From his previous position he wasn’t able to admire all the features that the bench offered. There were two padded arms where the user kneeled and rising between them was a curved wooden board that supported the torso and kept the ass in optimal position. Carved in the desk were tree holes - one for the dick and two smaller ones for easy access to the nipples.

Under his guidance Jackson climbed on the arms and leaned against the board. Stiles then moved to secure the hands and legs with leather fastenings. Once he was sure that the bindings were tight, he turned to Peter and waited.

“Great job, boy. Now go and check the nipples and the cock. We don’t want them to be squashed.”

Stiles circled the bench and kneeled down. He pinched the nipples then froze. Touching Jackson nipples is one thing, but his cock… well that is a whole other plane of intimacy. 

“What are you waiting? Give his a couple of good pulls.”

Tentively, Stiles grabbed the penis and started to move his hand. It was strange touching a dick that didn’t belong to him or Derek. 

“That’s enough, Stiles. You can return to your Alpha. Everyone a big applause for Stiles and his first of what we hope are many performances.”

Stiles blushed at the enthusiastic clapping and cheering and returned to Derek, proud of the fact that he managed to leave Jackson with an erection. 

“Now that our Stiles had warmed him up what do you say we start with the fun? You, in the red pants, you seemed like a sturdy guy. Would you be so kind as to let us borrow the use of your hand?” 

The guy grinned manically and pushed his way toward the bench. “Hell yeah! I will make him wail like a baby in no time!”

“Please do try, and don’t spare your muscles. At the end of this I want you both with red cheeks.” 

Peter leaned back on the couch, spread his legs and massaged his cock thru the pants. “Boy, eyes up here.”

Jackson turned his head and looked Peter straight in the eyes. He still looked a little uncomfortable to be at the mercy of strangers, but the love and trust that shone from his eyes tugged at Stiles’ heart and he had to look away. Somehow the scene seemed to be too personal to be intruding on. 

Derek gently tugged at his hair, until he was looking toward Jackson once more. “Look at him, look at his love and devotion for Peter, for his Alpha. Look at the tie that binds them together, that binds us all together.”

Stiles swallowed heavily but kept his gaze on Jackson. 

Peter must have sent some kind of signal because the chosen man approached the Beta and after some rough massaging of his rear lifted his hand and let it fall on the pale cheek. The sound of the spank was audible even with all the ambient noise and it made Stiles jump and grab Derek’s pant leg.

Jackson on the other hand remained silent and still even as the man lifted his hand for another hit and then another. There was no pause, no building up to ease Jackson into the session. The first spank was as strong as the next one and the next one.

Stiles must say that he was gaining a whole new respect for the other boy. At his first scene with Peter and Jackson he was being distracted by Derek and his ministrations, the second time around he was part of the scene plus Jackson had his eyes covered. But now…. now he was in the front row and had the possibility to really observe the whole proceedings. 

From the time that Peter ordered him to look at him Jackson didn’t move his eyes from the other man. No matter how hard red pants spanked him his eyes remained open and fixed on Peter. He barely blinked. 

The spanker must have been getting frustrated by the lack of response, because he changed his position and started to intensively work on a particular patch of skin. His breathing was laborious, his face red and he was starting to sweat profoundly.

“Okay, that’s enough!” ordered Peter and the other man reluctantly stopped after one last slap. “I think that we managed to reach our goal, both of you acquired a nice red color to your cheeks.”

Red pants nodded and went to stand in front of Peter. “Thank you for the honor to play. Your boy is one of the best trained subs.”

“Thank you Master, and you have a very powerful swing. There are not many boys that would be able to withstand your ministrations without showing some kind of reaction.”

“Thank you Master Peter.” Nodded the man and disappeared into the crowd.

“Well, we seemed to have worked out quite a sweat. Stiles, would you be so kind as to refresh Jackson a little? I think that the next participant will appreciate it.”

Once again Stiles looked at Derek and after having received confirmation rose from his post and approached Jackson. Once there a waiter magically appeared by his side caring two luck-warm towels. 

Stiles took one of the towels and wiped Jackson’s brow, being careful not to obfuscate the boy’s view of Peter. Then he moved to the back and was particularly mindful not to irritate the reddened skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why Jackson wasn’t healing like he usually would. Sadly this was not the time or place for questions but he definitely filed it for latter.

When he finished the back he quickly dealt with the front as well. 

“Now for the next task I need someone with a very talented mouth and some stamina. Let me see….” 

Just as before Peter scanned the crowd and picked a boy, with a green bracelet. “All right - you, come on greeny. So you think that you are good enough to make my boy cum?”

“I am willing to try, Sir. I will put everything I got in it.”

“Well then, what are you waiting for? On your knees. You have five minutes. Oh and greeny no hands or there will be consequences!”

The boy smiled cheekily and obediently dropped down in front of Jackson cock. Stiles didn’t know why, but he had the distinct impression that one way or another the boy will deliberately broke the rules. 

Taking a deep breath the boy leaned forward and in a single move swallowed Jackson to the root. Feeling pretty confident in his performance, he started to hum, making sure that the entire length of the cock shook with the vibrations of his throat. 

Jackson tightened his lips and grabbed the edges of the desk, his eyes still firmly parked on Peters face. As the minutes tickled by his breathing speeded up. There were even a couple of aborted moves of his pelvis. It seemed that Jackson was finding this task more difficult than the previous one. Stiles read somewhere that people have a build in system to deal with the pain. It was part of the survival instinct. The pleasure on the other hand…. There were no defenses against it. 

By the end of it Jackson was grinding his teeth together, trying to hold on with everything he got. They had to give credit where credit was due. The little greeny was very persistent and a master in his trade. Not once in the last four minutes had he let the cock slip out of his mouth.

“30 seconds!” announced Peter and his voice was not as steady as it was before. 

Surprised, Stiles turned and was astonished to notice the change on the older man’s face. Even if he tried to mask it, gone was the cold and calculating façade. The Peter in front of him was raw with desire. Stiles had never seen him like this. Even in the thorns of passion Peter always seemed to retain some part of reserve. He wondered what it was about this scene that made him loose control in this way. Then Jackson moaned and Stiles returned his attention to the boy just in time to see the little sub snick a hand to Jackson’s shaft in a last minute attempt to succeed in his mission. 

“And stop!” shouted Peter. The sub reluctantly let the cock slip out of his mouth and stood up from his position. 

“I have to congratulate you on your skills greeny but on the other hand don’t think that I didn’t see what you did with your hand at the end. And as I said before there will be consequences for that. 

“Of course, Sir.” said the boy, with his head lowered and a pleased smile on his lips. 

“I wouldn’t be so pleased if I were you. Today my bonding prevents me to personally deal with you. But as I just heard the main event just started. Go find the owner of the club and let him know that it is my wish that you are included in it. I am sure that Master Shane will be happy to have another volunteer. He is just greedy like that. In addition to that, the next time I see you here you will drop everything you were doing and be our personal toy for the rest of the evening. Now scoot”

Stiles might be mistaken, but he would bet good money that the smiles on the others face only grew in size at hearing that. He would never understand this. Or maybe he will…. In time.

“Thank you, Sir,” murmured the boy and moved toward the back of the place. Stiles noticed that some other patrons of the club followed suit, supposedly eager to see Master Shane in action. But even with people leaving there was a big chunk of them that decided to remain.

“Well now, we trimmed the herd a little but there are plenty of you still here which is good because for the next trick I will need five volunteers. But before that… Stiles, would you be so kind as to go to the pain suitcase and pick out a riding crop, paddle, strap, tawse and a cane? If there is more than one I will leave it to you to choose the appropriate implement. Once you are done, lay them out on the table from the milder to the most painful.”

“As our Stiles will set things up, let’s lay out the rules. Each of the five will be assigned an implement with which he will deliver five of his best shots. If at the end of the session there is crying you win. If not we move to the next one.”

While Peter was choosing the punishers, Stiles concentrated on the implements. The suitcase was full of them. Most of which had more than one version. He wanted to spear Jackson some pain, but on the other side wasn’t pain the point of it all? And if he went easy on him would Jackson be grateful or pissed at him? Sensing that there really wasn’t a right answer he chose to go the middle road.

He finished posing them out and looked up to see Peter smirking at him. “Interesting,” was all he said and Stiles frowned at him. He examined the items once more and then looked at Derek. Was Peter fucking with him? Derek just shook his head and patted the end of the couch, signaling for him to return.

“All right people pick up your implements and show me what you got – from the paddle to the cane.”

The five man retrieved their tools and lined up behind Jackson. At Peters sign the first one with the paddle stepped forward and to the side of Jackson as to have the perfect trajectory. He made a couple of aborted tries to get the right angle and then let fly five fast swings, at full force. 

Jackson didn’t even have time to scream. His mouth was open, but no sound came from him.

“Well, thank you for playing, but my boy is much tougher. Mr. Strap, you are next.”

This one took his time. He aimed each stoke and then waited for the pain to radiate outward. A sound technique, Stiles knew from his own experience, but it seemed not to be working on the other boy. 

Jackson just grunted a couple of times and then settled down again as if nothing happened. Stiles was beginning to doubt his choice of implements.

The tawse produced some of the same reactions even as Jackson breathing picked up. Stiles supposed that the effect was cumulative rather than the reaction the Mr. Twase actions.

They were more than half way through and Jackson only reaction was some fast breathing. Stiles felt like he failed a test of some kind, but as soon as the riding crop went up he felt a little better. And yes, he knew just how fucked up that sounded.

The man with the riding crop lined up and let fly a truly impressive swing making Jackson gasp in pain. 

“Well now we are getting somewhere,” commented Peter and the other man grinned and flashed yellow eyes at him. 

Peter smiled and made himself more comfortable. “Go on. You still have four swings to show your mastery.”

The other man didn’t have to be told twice. He lifted his crop wilding hand and let it fly, causing Jackson to hiss. The remaining three spanks were done in quick succession making Jackson to grab the board till his fingers were white and cry out in pain. But there were no tears.

“Close, but no cigar,” commented Peter as he motioned for the last person to take his place.

Jackson looked at his limit and Stiles was wondering if the werewolf will be able to withstand the last five strokes. The cane that he chose was not the most frightening of the lot by a long stretch, but it was sturdy enough that he knew it would leave him tears after the second strike. 

The man aimed the cane while Jackson took a deep breath and prepared himself for the strike. The cane rose and then descended with a loud crack. Jackson shouted and for the first time closed his eyes. The second stroke followed soon after eliciting another pained scream from Jackson.

The cane wilding man smirked already tasting the victory, letting the third strike land on the exact same spot as the first one. He was known at the club for his precision and he was going to take full advantage of that tonight. 

He aimed the fourth stroke to line up with the second one and was rewarded with another scream and a chocked sound. His last stroke will be the boy’s downfall. He was already on the brink of tears the only thing needed now was a well-aimed stoke.

The last cane was as precise and powerful as the previous ones, aimed once again where the second and fourth one had landed. Jackson let out a savage scream. His torso was rising and falling at a fast speed as he tried to regain his bearings after the beating, there were some tears at the corners of his eyes but no crying.

“That was a valid try. I have to give it to you. You even managed to make my boy close his eyes and shed some tears. There aren’t many that can claim that honor.”

“Thank you, Master Peter. Your boy is truly magnificent. He is the first one that managed to defy my technique. If you will consent I would love to have another session with him so I can redeem myself.”

“That would be interesting and a topic for another day,” said Peter dismissing the Dom and turning to Jackson, addressing him directly for the first time. “Ready for the next part boy?”

“Yes, Sir,” then after a pause “Can I have some water, Sir?”

“Of course. Stiles?”

Stiles didn’t need to be told what to do. He uncapped a bottle of water and then carefully brought it to Jackson lips. It was a little tricky because of Jackson’s position but with some coordination from the both of them they managed.

He was about to get back to Derek when Peter stopped him. “Not yet Stiles, I still need your assistance. Go to the pleasure suitcase and pick out a medium size dildo, some lube and the crocodile nipple clamps and bring them to the spanking bench.”

Stiles did as he was told even as a lump begun to form in the pit of his stomach. He already had an idea of what was about to follow and he didn’t knew if he will be able to do it.

“Now lube that dildo with as much lube as possible and insert it in.”

Stiles nervously uncapped the bottle and started to lube the rod while at the same time he snuck quick glances at Derek. The other man just smiled encouragingly and nodded his head. 

“Stiles I knew I told you to lube the thing up with as much lube as possible, but I think that’s enough. Now if you would follow up and actually insert the thing so we can move on…”

There were some chuckles from the crowd that made Stiles cheeks burn a bright red. With a renewed conviction he approached Jackson and then he had to stop himself from winching. The boy behind was a red mess of raised skin, welts and in some places seeping blood – his werewolf healing nowhere to be seen. He suspected it previously, but now he had the confirmation – they had done something to his healing power. 

He carefully deposited the clamps and dildo on the bench while he lubed his fingers. No matter what Peter said he was not going to just shove a medium sized dildo in an unprepared ass, especially if there was no healing power to help things along.

After having soaked his right hand in lube Stiles parted the cheeks with his left and then slowly inserted one of his fingers in Jackson ass, all the while trying to quiet the hysterical voice in his head screaming that he had just fingered Jackson fucking ‘I am the boss’ Whitmore. 

His finger slid in with some difficulties, but soon he was able to move it freely and decided to insert the second one. Sensing the rising impatience from Peter he removed his fingers before he was really comfortable to do so and grabbed the dildo. 

Stiles splashed another generous amount of antiseptic lube on the dildo before slowly pushing it in. Jackson froze under his hand and Stiles stooped his advance giving the other boy a couple of second to get used to the feeling before shoving the piece in to its hilt. 

“That could have gotten done faster,” said Peter sounding annoyed, but when Stiles looked at him he had a somehow pleased expression on his face.

“Now the camps and fast. We don’t want to lose any more time.”

Stiles frowned, but picked up the clamps and kneeled on the other side of the bench, stimulating the nipples until they rose. As soon as he was able to grab them he did so, pinching the bud between his fingers and fastening the first device on. When he saw that the device stayed in place he repeated the procedure on the other nipple.

“Good. Now squeeze the mechanism. I want them as tight as you can make them.”

Stiles licked his lips and shifted on his knees. From everything that he did today he found the thought of tormenting the nipples in front of him really exciting. He circled the bud a couple more times before tightening the vice once, twice, tree times.

Jackson hissed in pain and Stiles’ cock twitched in his pants. He wanted to go another round, but by the looks of the nipples that would be too much. On the other hand he really didn’t want to leave before doing …. something to the inviting peaks. He surged forward and lightly bit on a nipple before saying good-bye with a quick lick to the tormented area.

He quickly returned to his seat, not looking at anybody. But if he thought that Peter will be angry for his actions or that Derek would scold him and dragged him to the spanking bench he was surprised when Peter chuckled and Derek tenderly kissed the top of his head.

“Well it seems that young Stiles discovered a new kink of his,” stated Peter making Stiles blush. “You are welcome, Derek.”

Derek just rolled his eyes.

“Now that my boy is ready I will need a volunteer that has some experience in handling heavy machinery. And no, I am not being metaphorical. This is the last chance you get to make my boy cum and seeing as I am a just man, I will give you a shot at succeeding.”

He rose from the couch and picked out of the suitcase what appeared to be a modified drilling machine. “If you believe it or not, we never played with this toy before and Jackson weak spot is his prostate.”

He picked out a slightly smaller dildo and fastened it to the machine, then turned to the waiter that once again magically appeared, this time with an electrical cord extension. He made a loose node with the cord then connected it to the extension and placed the connection inside the nod so that even if he pulled on the cord the connection didn’t come loose.

Jackson was watching the proceedings with wide eyes and when Peter pressed the on button the dildo begun to move linearly back and forth. It was fast, but Stiles supposes he could handle it. Then Peter switched to a higher velocity and Stiles had to swallow his tongue and by the looks of it so did Jackson. 

Peter smiled and turned it off, picked up a lube and started to apply it to the shaft. “There is one more setting, but I am going to leave it to be a surprise. Now who wants in?”

The onlookers were a little shy this time, until a muscled man stepped forward. “This is one of my creations and I would be happy to demonstrate its proper use.”

“Excellent! So the rules are the same as before. Five minutes, no hands, except to help with the insertion. Ready?”

“More ready then your boy. He seems a little green around the edges. Don’t worry boy, I will start you slow. I don’t like easy wins.”

The man pulled out the dildo previously inserted by Stiles and rested the tip of the device against Jacksons sphincter. “Ready.” He intoned and at Peter’s signal pushed the dildo in and turned it on.

He started at a slow pace simply holding the device steady. Once he was sure that Jackson was comfortable with it he angled the dildo making Jackson gasp. “Aha! It seems we found the prostate.”

“How is it, boy? Getting harder?” joked the man as he made sure to brush the gland on every thrust. Jackson moaned loudly and Stiles could see his cock twitching to life once again. 

“Ho-ho…. Here we are, I think it’s time we lose the training wheels.” The man clicked the switch and the machine started to pound mercilessly into Jackson open hole. 

Jackson closed his eyes once again and grabbed the edges of the desk for dear life. His back was slightly arched as he tried to push his pelvis forward to escape the constant assault to his prostate. His cock went from soft to rock hard and leaking in a matter of two minutes.

“Well boy, you almost there?” asked the man and shifted a little to give Jackson time to breathe before finding his prostate again.

Jackson started to scream, wildly bucking and trying to get away from the infernal device. 

“Sir! Sir, please!” he pleaded.

“Not yet, Jackson!”

“Sir, please no more! Sir, let me come!!”

“Thirty seconds boy! Just another thirty seconds!”

The man wielding the machine smirked and clicked the button one more time lurching the machine into a faster pace, so fast in fact that Stiles couldn’t tell if it was going in or out. It all blurred together.

“Sir, sir, sir!” Jackson’s shaft was leaking an impressive amount of come and Stiles could see that he was about to give in. He sneaked a look at the clock. Fifteen seconds.

Peter jumped from his seat at roared with his Dom voice. “Don’t come!”

In the next couple of seconds Jackson screamed loudly enough to draw the attention of half the club and those were people that were used to screams of pain or pleasure. 

“And stop!” said Peter.The machine was turned off but most importantly Jackson cock was still hard.

The man slowly removed the machine and took a step back leaving Peter the space to swoop in and console his sub. Peter was petting Jackson hair and murmuring praises at his performance.

“This one goes to you both, Hale.” said the man before joining the crowd.

Peter nodded and spent some more time reassuring his boy before standing up and taking the stage once more.

“Stiles, if you will.”

Stiles blinked a couple of times, still slightly dazed by what happened, then stood up and bylined for the towels to clean Jackson up from the sweat, spit and tears.

“As you saw, no one was able to tame him. And the reason for that is that he is mine!” Peter swept his gaze to the gathered patrons and waited for them to nod their heads in sign of acceptance of his claim.

“Today you showed me that you are not worthy of his submission. Now I will show you why I am. Be it pleasure or pain I am the one that commands them and no one else.”

Peter turned to look at Jackson and by extension to Stiles. His boy was still a little out of it but was lucid enough that they could continue with the scene.

“Stiles stay there. I will require your assistance. Jackson you ready?”

“Yes, Sir,” said Jackson in a raspy voice.

Peter wandered to the pain suitcase and started rummaging through it. It was all a show to draw the curious eyes to him – the case was well organized and he caught sight of the implement he wanted to use the moment he stepped close.

A strange kind of silence fell on the crowd as Peter finally grabbed his chosen item and brought it to light. The bullwhip was beautifully made with a twenty centimeter handle and around a meter and a half of thong. Peter unrolled the whip and carefully gave it a couple of cracks. 

Stiles even if he was not the one that was going to have to endure the leather thong, shuddered at the sound that the whip made and discreetly patted his backside that all of the sudden was throbbing without even being stricken. 

Peter kissed Jackson’s on the forehead and then while looking him in the eyes whispered: “Are you ready to have my claim renewed?”

“Yes, Sir. Always.” 

Peter smiled tenderly and kissed him on the nose. “Good boy.” Then he turned to Stiles. “Stiles you will be staying on the other side of the bench and your only role is to hold Jackson hands and count the strikes.”

Stiles caught with the corner of his eye Derek, that wore his very serious expression. Whatever was going on right now was a lot bigger than re-bonding. He had so many questions, but for right now the only think he could say was ‘yes, sir.’ and take his position. 

Jackson hands were lying flat on the surface so the best he could do was cup them. Than he saw the angry red abrasions left there by the binding and he sneaked a finger in between the strap and Jacksons’ hand to massage them lightly. It wasn’t much, but at list that was something that he could do. 

Peter in the meantime had taken his time to find the right position and calculate the optimal distance from the boy. The bullwhip was a serious implement that if used incorrectly could cause serious, sometimes even permanent damage. He swung the whip a couple of times just to be sure of the trajectory and then announced: “Jackson, my boy, as the proof of our bond I am reclaiming you with ten strikes of the whip.”

Peter drew back his hand and swung the whip around to connect on Jackson left cheek, leaving a deep red impression that soon rose up in an impressive welt. 

Jackson screamed and grabbed the edge of the desk. Stiles tried to help with soft touches but he wasn’t even sure that Jackson at that point was aware of him being there. 

“One, Sir,” counted Stiles.

Peter reeled back the whip and prepared for the next strike. This one landed on Jackson right cheek in a symmetrical line opposite to the first one. Jackson screamed again digging his fingers into the wooden frame, while Stiles grabbed his hand. “Two, Sir.”

Three and four landed on Jackson shoulders, crossing his back and finishing on the opposite hip, drawing a big X on his back and flying way to close to Stiles face for his comfort. But he dutifully called out the tally and tried to mentally soothe Jackson that was getting closer and closer to tears. 

“Jackson, you ready for more?” Peter asked and he sounded out of breath which surprised Stiles. Obviously the exercise was taking it’s tool on the older man. Some task, Stiles knew, could be physically and mentally exhausting. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Okay Jackson, now let’s go double time.”

Peter wielded the whip once more, but this time he stoke both of Jacksons cheeks and then before Stiles could count it Peter doubled back and whipped his cheeks from the other side. Jackson whimpered and his shoulders shook as suppressed tears begun to fall free. 

“Five, six, Sir.” 

The werewolf cracked the whip in the air making both boys jump. “Two more boys.” He said as he released the whip for two more lines on Jackson abused ass. Jackson shuddered and then let it all go as he broke down completely and started crying. His hands that were to that point lying flat on the board shot out and rose to grab Stiles’ hands, their fingers intertwining together. 

“Seven, eight, Sir.” counted Stiles wishing to be able to do something more to help the whimpering boy.

“Last two, love.” Peter raised his hand and circled the whip in the air trice to gain speed before cracking down on Jackson behind for the last two times.

Jackson howled and started crying in earnest, clutching Stiles hands like his life depended on it. Stiles managed to count nine and ten than started making shooting sounds to calm him down.

Peter went to deposit the whip and closed the suitcase, taking the time to regroup himself. He didn’t like to show weakness, any weakness but having Jackson lying there vulnerable under the eyes of all those strangers…. This little scene was not only a test of Jacksons love but also of Peters resolve. It was difficult for the both of them and that made it all that more special.

He took a bottle of water and turned toward the two boys. They were perfect and so clueless. Even if he suspected Stiles won’t stay like that once the haze of the scene dissipated. He caught Derek’s eye and motioned him toward the scene. 

The two Doms left the couch and stalked toward the boys. It was time for the grand finale. 

Peter went to Jackson and offered him some of his water which the boy accepted gratefully. 

“Small sips, you don’t want to make yourself sick before we finish here do you?”

“No, Sir.”

“Good. Because now is where the fun begins,” he tenderly caressed Jacksons head before turning toward the crowd. “Well gentleman… and gentleman it’s been a rocky and intense scene that’s about to end in culmination – literally.”

An excited murmur rose from the people gathered. It was the finish that they were all waiting for.

“I conquered his pain and now I will conquer his passion, with a little help from my pack. Stiles I will require your help one more time today alongside Derek. Derek you ready?”

Derek nodded and guided Stiles to the front of the spanking bench while Peter positioned himself behind it. He cupped Jackson’s bruised cheeks in his hands, gently massaging the welts that he put there only minutes before. They were magnificent. Pity, that the potion was wearing off, and his masterpiece was slowly fading away.

“Boy today you have shown us who you really belong to. You have reclaimed my trust and I have reclaimed ownership over you, succeeding in breaking you down where others failed. Now is the time to put you back together.”

Peter parted the cheeks and inserted a finger into the still loose hole, searching around until he found the prostate, making Jackson hiss as his sensitive bundle of nerves was stimulated once again. 

“There, there… steady. I am just making sure that you are ready for me. All nice, loose and warm.” 

With his free hand he pulled down his zipper and guided the already hard shaft inside Jackson. He thrusted his hips forward making sure to miss the prostate and give his boy some more time for the healing process to pick up. 

“As the pain tears us apart, so does pleasure puts us back together. This is the last stop before the reclaiming can be concluded. Boy, you will be given special permission to come on your Masters cock. And to make things even more special our Alpha and his mate agreed to participate in the ceremony as well.”

The crowd’s attention moved toward the front of the spanking bench where Derek was passionately kissing Stiles, before he gently pushed him to his knees right under Jackson nipples. The boy observed the clamped picks with hungry eyes, not resisting the urge to twist then lightly. 

Jackson groaned. With all that was going on he forgot about the nipples until just now Stiles reminded him of the pleasant pain radiating from them.

Derek sighed and grabbed Stiles’ neck in warning. He then kneeled down in front of Stiles, with his back to him and Jacksons cock in front of his mouth. He leaned forward and gave the head a little lick, just to let him know his intentions.

“Now that we are all in position what do you say we begin?”

“Yes, Sir,”

Peter slowly pulled out and then back in to get Jackson acquired with the motion, before changing the angle and slamming back in, hitting the prostate. Jackson grunted under the additional stimuli, unconsciously signaling for Derek and Stiles to get in action.

Derek swallowed Jacksons cock, bobbing his head in time with Peter’s thrusts. Stiles meanwhile was mounting at one of the nipples while his hand played with the other. 

Jackson predictably couldn’t hold it in for long. His every pleasure point was being assaulted and the knowledge of who was doing the assaulting didn’t help matters. It took them less than three minutes to have him babbling incoherently and begging them for the permission to come.

“Not yet boy!” grunted Peter, speeding up his thrusts. 

“Please, Sir. May I come? Please.”

“No. Hold on, boy. Just a bit longer.” Peter panted as he felt a bulb form on the base of his dick. He trusted in a couple more times, the protrusion catching on the rim of the sphincter, making Jackson scream and bear down on the cock.

“Now boy, now!” shouted Peter, coming inside the boy and coating the wall of his rectum with sperm. Feeling that it was not enough he surged forward and savagely bit the back of the neck and chanted: “Mine. Mine, mine!”

At Peter’s scream Derek swallowed the dick to the root and started humming, while Stiles removed the clamps and massaged the nipples to facilitate the rush of blood back. 

“Sir, Sir,” screamed Jackson as he emptied himself in the Alphas mouth, while at the same time his alpha was filling him with stream after stream of come and sealing it in with his knot. 

At that point he lost consciousness and only briefly surfaced as he was being carried through the club. They were just passing the main stage where Jason and greeny were being savagely whipped with … nettles? Well that was a new one. 

The next time he briefly become aware of his surroundings he was lying in bed with Peter hugging him from behind and a naked Stiles being hugged by Derek in front of him.

Jackson blinked not really sure if he believed what he was seeing when Peter’s sleepy voice commanded him to go back to sleep. And that was exactly what he did.


End file.
